


Time Has Gone By - Part Two Of Even Sunshine Can Fade Series

by deansomega94



Series: Even Sunshine Can Fade [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age and character relationships are widely tampered with., Battery - Freeform, Dark Magic, Demented Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kitchen Witchery/Botanopharmocology, Mental Torture, Mercy Soricide, Part one was supposed to be circa 2000 to 2005, Past sexual assault mentioned please heed warnings, Sexual Coercion, Smut, be responsible no glove no love, child birth, demon blood drinking, no condoms in sight, part two is ten years later, smut o rama, spellcraft, very little other than some names and personalities are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: This part covers from the time Ari is kidnapped from her death bed until the windup for the battle. We get to know the villain better, the Princes of Hell better, and what happened to the poor, beleaguered twins. “Things always look bleakest before the dawn.” Or as Dean would put it, which is usually closer to life, “the light at the end of the tunnel is the light of a fast approaching train.”





	1. Living Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/gifts).

> This is the continuation of Tempted To Stay. Hope you are enjoying it.😊 As before, if something triggering comes up I will warn you. Enjoy!
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> BRUTAL, TORTUROUS BDSM WITH THE INTENT TO BREAK HER SPIRIT
> 
> RAPE
> 
> I didn’t check underage because Ari starts this part as 16, which is legal in some states, she is married, so while there is dubious consent and torture, there is no underage.
> 
> Please heed the warnings. I went way dark here. Kinda scared myself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look back at the beginning of the ten years, when Ari disappeared from her hospital room and was presumed dead, because she couldn’t survive being off the equipment. “The best laid plans of mice and men, they oft go awry. And leave us nothing but grief and pain for promised joy.” - Robert Burns.
> 
> “Children pay the dues of their parents sins, seldom their virtues. With each arrow slung and sword swung, we rob them of their joy.” - Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you to know the ride is bumpy during this chapter. Another lesson learned the epic fanfic is not for everyone! I have shorter stories popping in my head that I want to start, but I have this character that wants her story told! Part one had nine chaps and was just from July to January. This part has ten years. I am struggling not to have (wait for it...) The Mega Fanfic!🤣😂🤣
> 
> Just like with the dorm rooms. I am tired of navigating their site so, for my purposes full time students have a Max course load of 18 credits.

_ _

_  
Five Days After Ari Is Kidnapped_

Dean was relieved that the vampire was alone and stupid. He had really needed a win, because life sucked lately. His little brother and the fifteen year old girl, that if he were honest, he had a crush on, were both catatonic. It had been three measly little days, but he didn’t have a clue except Denver maybe, about where to look for his brother’s fiancé. And nobody was getting through to them. It was like someone had flipped Sam’s off switch, his face was blank, he didn’t blink, they had been shown by the home health nurse, how to put in an IV, so they could feed and hydrate him through his veins. They had to use paper tape to shut his eyes for eight hours every night, so he wouldn’t develop a sleep disorder. It was watching Sam die in slow motion and he couldn’t deal. So, when a friend had called about the vamp, he had jumped at it. His parents had asked him to be careful. And he had gone to the little town in Oklahoma, spent part of one day talking to the locals as one of the dead’s cousin who wanted to know just what had happened to Cousin Jesse? One night making sure the newly turned vamp didn’t have friends and he had spent the day rolling around in the sheets with April, the police receptionist. He would have fond memories of her stamina and kinkiness, long after he forgot her name. Dang! He was chafed! He grinned lecherously.

He had decided to avoid the interstate and had gotten on the state highway a while back. Now, it was just him, trees on both sides of him, and Bob Seger cruising down the road at a nice, sedate eighty-five. Dean slowed, he thought he had seen a woman run across the street in front of him. He slowed up, but not too slow, scanning the tree line.

”Dean please help me! The babies, they took the babies! And the bleeding won’t stop. I think I’m dead but he won’t let me go! God, Dean, it hurts!” Dean slammed on his brakes and stared at his best friend, Ari, sitting in the passenger seat of Baby, but not really. She was grey, her pupils blown open like a dead person’s. She smelled of burning herbs and decay. She repeated herself, then she screamed and writhed in agony, then she was gone. The smell, her pleading dead eyes, that ruined voice, were gone like they had never been there.

Dean spent the next few minutes trying to get his heart beating normally. He took a deep breath and backed Baby back onto the road. He didn’t feel like listening to music right now. If that wasn’t a hallucination which he normally didn’t have, then Ari had reached out to him. Why him? Then he remembered that his brother was locked down like Fort Knox right now. He needed to get home and tell his parents and Sylvie what he saw.

Dean pulled into the bunker’s garage and grabbed his duffle running up the stairs and heading right for where his Mother would usually be at ten at night, the kitchen for her before bed sandwich and coffee. He just watched her for a moment, she had on head phones and he could hear The Doors’ “People Are Strange” playing through the tiny speakers. She jumped when she saw him, reached for a weapon and realized it was him in under a minute.

”Glad you process fast.” He smiled half heartedly.

”Me too.” She put her hand to her chest, then came over and kissed him on the head. She made another sandwich, poured another cup of coffee. She put his in front of him and sat down across from him with hers. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

”Yeah.”

She looked shocked. Dean seldom wanted to talk about his problems. “I’m here and you can tell me anything.”

”How are my kid and the incubator doing?” Dean’s voice harden when he said Incubator. If it were his choice he would make her nothing but just that an incubator for his child. It was wrong that she was sucking air and Ari was most likely dead. He took a bite of his sandwich, nobody made sandwiches like your mom. It was a Universal Truth of Life.

“She’s right on schedule. And she is healthy, plenty of weight gain, he started a Vitamin D regimen today. I told the midwife she would take them in my presence every morning or I would happily make her take them. I am hoping for door number two.” Mary smiled coldly.

”Remind never to mess with one of your children! You are kinda scary!” He smiled with pride. Then they both chuckled.

”Well?”

”Before you write this off to Prozac time for me, please listen?”

”I will. No matter what, I will not think you are nuts.”

Dean felt a tear slide down his face. She had been terrified and in horrible pain. “I was driving down the state highway, trees on both sides, music blaring thinking that the moment was pretty darn good, considering most moments lately. I thought I saw a woman, sans clothing lurch across the road. The part of me that is a hunter is going, Unh uh! The part of me who is thinking it could be someone hurt trying to get away from her captors, is already slowing way down and scanning the tree line.” Dean took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. “Then all of the sudden, Ari is in my passenger seat. She stinks of burning herbs and decay. She is naked, she is bleeding and her tummy is flat. She begs me to help her. She is pretty sure she is dead but they won’t let her go. She says they took the babies and she can’t stop bleeding. She screams and writhes in pain, then she is snatched out of the car, smell and all. Seat’s dry. Mom she was grey, like a five day corpse would be, her pupils were completely dilated. She was dead. Like she died when that son of a bitch took her and he ripped the babies out of her and was doing magic to make her stay inside her body. When he realized where her soul had gone, he snatched it back.” He took a deep breath. “It wasn’t a hallucination or wishful thinking, Mom. Wishful thinking she would have looked better and a hallucination would not have been so desperate, so scared. She can’t get to Sam right now, Sylvie has had Charlie pretty much sedated since it happened. It was me, because she knows I know what a vision feels like, she let me see what happened in the woods, last summer. That was how this felt. I got her terror and pain, muted but like I was being tortured.”

”I believe you, but how do we help? Sylvie, Max and Alicia all said they felt nothing from her. They didn’t even feel her soul which would have lingered to say goodbye to at least Sam. The doctors said she wouldn’t have made it to the parking lot without the machines. Sam is not able to tell us what he sees our feels from her.” Mary wiped her tears. “Ari honey if it’s you, please come to Dean when someone else can see you. Please honey?” She held Dean’s hand. “I believe you. In the vision that made her decide to forfeit, wasn’t there a large mansion?”

”Yeah. It was like a black stone castle.”

”In the morning, I will looked through seven figure real estate in the Denver metro area. It is where she told your father her new house would be. If she can communicate, let her know general area if she knows it would help us find her.” She squeezed Dean’s hand before she let go and put there plates in the sink. She stood him up. “She told me once when she was little that visions draw on the energy of both the sender and the receiver. You need to be able to receive what she sends or we might not find her.”

”Okay. Thanks for believing me. She is either gone and not at peace or she is on the brink and might be saved.” He grabbed his duffle and headed to his room. Mary prayed that Ari could tell Dean more, or she could lose them both. She needed to be put to rest or Dean would lose his mind from being connected to her while she lost hers.

The man made of shadows and a dark-haired women stood over Ari, both skyclad. The man smoothed burnt herbs and Alder oil over her body, her skin began to appear more supple. The woman took a suppository made of herbs and alder salve and inserted it. Within a few minutes the bleeding stopped.

”She is stronger than I expected, Cyril. She should not have been able to break through the spirit net we had over her and leave her body.”

”Do you think she had time to tell him where her physical body is?”

”No, she was trapped inside her dead body when we brought her in.” She rose and but a robe over her olive-toned, smooth skin. She smiled, when he kissed her shoulder, she had hoped he would want her. He slid the robe back off, letting it pool at her feet, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he dropped her so she would bounce. They both laughed. “Sex magic will make the net all the stronger.”

He nibbled on her earlobe. “So you are only here to build magic?” He paused.

She slid her hand down his toned torso and wrapped it around his hard cock, stroking him, until he moaned. “What do you think?

”I think there are much better uses for your mouth at this moment than talking.” She slid her tongue through his slit. “Yes, Gretchen, that is the preferred one.” He threw his head back to enjoy her very skilled mouth.

A month later, Dean tossed in his sleep, something bad was chasing him through his subconscious. He ran through the thorny maze from Ari’s vision. A storm crashed and lit up the sky, creating a frightening staccato of horrific images. People who had failed to get out the maze had been left there to rot. He had to get out, to get past the storm to where the sun shone, someone was counting on him. He kept running into dead ends and turning around, praying that, none of whatever was chasing him would be there. Finally he jumped through a passage over a huge swishing tail and out into the sunshine. There was a large patio with a four square court on the end by him and two beautiful children were playing four square. They were twins, he would bet beer on it, dressed formally. The boy had on a navy suit with a teal tie and kerchief and the little girl had on a teal dress with navy trim and navy flats. They looked to be about eight.

“Before they took us away from Momma, she said that you would come from the place we must never go. She said we would know it was you because of that scratch on your cheek and what your mother would sing to you as a lullaby.” They said in unison as they kept playing. Dean reached for his cheek, there was a scratch he hadn’t even felt.

”Hey Jude is what my mother, your grandmother, sang to me when I was little, especially when it stormed and I was afraid.” He moved a little closer. Are you Asher and Abigail?”

”Maybe. If you are who Momma said we could talk to, you know our middle names and what they mean.” The little girl who had shoulder length hair like Ari’s in color and volume, looked at him with Sam’s eyes with a look far too old for a eight year old.

”Well, let’s see. You’re Abigail, which means you’re a gift from God or The Father, because she was so glad He had given her another chance to have a child with her true love and your middle name is Darra, which means wise. And you, young man are Asher which means happiness, because she wanted you to be happy and your middle name is Dillon so you would remember to be loyal.”

”Uncle Dean you are not safe here you mustn’t stay long, he can hurt you here and you will never wake up out there.” Asher whispered. Momma also said you can’t tell anyone but Daddy about seeing us here or the bad man will kill us. Momma doesn’t remember we are here. They hurt her all the time and she has amnesia now. She told us to go away because we hurt her, she thinks we are dreams.”

”Uncle Dean she wanted us to tell you that...” The storm started to move out of the maze. “...She wished it had been you, you wouldn’t let go, like Daddy did.” Their clothes became covered in flecks of red. When Dean looked closer the ball they bounced became Sam’s head. When they noticed they both screamed. And Dean joined them when he saw his brother’s headless body on the patio. He started for them. The twins said. “The Princes are coming to kill Daddy, but we are alive and trapped between out there and here, the only way out for us is through there, he pointed to the maze, we can’t do it alone. They kill us everyday in here, Uncle Dean! Help us!” Dean screamed as demons appeared and ripped the twins apart. He started to go the way the demons had carried their bodies and three yellow eyed demons appeared between him and the children.

Dean pulled his knife. They all three laughed. “He’s pretty, perhaps I will keep him as a pet.” The woman, with long dark hair and Asian features said.

Fine with me. I was only here for the younger one. He is trapped in his own mind, reliving how he left his woman alone while he ran to his Mommy and Daddy for help. When she needed him most he left her alone and she couldn’t even scream for help. He is willing himself to die as we speak.” He looked like a lion, with a mane of tawny gold hair and a beard.

”Oh Ramiel, you never want to play.” The last one smiled. His smile reminded Dean of a used car salesman who knew he was about to unload a lemon. “I’m going to find out what The Adversary’s price is for The Warrior and then I am going to enjoy knocking her up. She will give me a powerful child that will be mine to mold.

Ramiel looked at Dean who had worked his way to his brother’s body. “You can all go back to Hell.” Dean woke up in his bed. Soaked to the skin in rain. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, if it were real enough to leave him wet was Sam okay? He opened the door, he sat there staring straight ahead. He took the paper tape and taped his eyes shut, like the doctor had said. He sat down on the foot of the bed. “Sam, you’ve got to snap out of this. A Prince of Hell is doing this to you. They have you stuck in a loop in your mind. They are powerful demons of some kind, and this is their way of punishing you. By making her suffer, by torturing you. You did what you could do. The machines weren’t working, she had seconds, you did the only thing you could do, you went for help. She is still alive and maybe the twins are too, if I can figure out where they are.” Nothing. He didn’t even twitch at the news that Ari was alive. “Goodnight, Sammy.” Dean said in defeat. He turned out the light and went to take a shower and change into warm, dry clothes.

Two weeks, fourteen nights of terror always starting the same, always ending with his brother’s death and him screaming for him and the twins. They were getting younger and more helpless, but if he told anyone in his waking life, he could cost them and their parents their lives. Dean woke up this time and there were scratches and gouges all over his body. He could not go to anyone, not really. Wincing as he got his tired, aching body out of his sweat soaked sheets and grabbed his ratty robe to put over his boxers. He opened his door and looked down the hall towards the kitchen and silently cheered, the light was on in the kitchen. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen and plopped down at the table, his mother looked up and frowned, she swallowed and took a sip of coffee.

”I will go get the first aid kit and then while I am sewing you up, you talk.” Mary went to the infirmary and came back.

Dean blushed and dropped his robe. He was expecting some smart ass comment about changing his diaper, but she gasped and grabbed him to turn around. “What the Hell? Dean what is going on and don’t make a comment about a frisky bartender.” She pushed him down into the chair. She threaded the suture needle and then she poured alcohol over his backHe invented new ways to behave inappropriately with a duck. “Some of these look nasty and there’s something sticking out of one. She took the tweezers and dug around in a gash in his middle back. It hurt like crazy.

”Shit! Mom! Ow!!” Dean tried to get away, but she was stronger than she looked.

Mary dumped a huge, razor sharp thorn on the table. “Talk! What the Hell is that? What is going on? Don’t tell me nothing!”

”I literally can’t tell you, lives depend on my silence! Mom, I don’t know how much longer I keep this up. I don’t sleep without nightmares. The things I see during the day. I’m into porn but watching Mr Sinister Corporate America and Morticia have perverted sex, in the middle of my getting my rocks off in the shower is too much.” Dean frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I just brought that up in front of my mother.” He just closed his eyes and put his head back, she popped a pill between his lips and rubbed his hair. “You’re a healthy red-blooded man, who hasn’t had any for almost a month, yes, a mother can figure these things out, of course you are self-satisfying.

Dean invented new curse words in a few creative ways to have sex with a pooch, when she stuck the needle in. As she finished up, she kissed the top of his head. “All done. Let’s get you back to bed. You say the dream only happens once a night, so you should be good to go to sleep.” She led him down the hall and tucked him in.

”Do you want a bed time story?” She teased him.

”I don’t feel right having my mother read to me from the Penthouse Forum Compilations, Volume Four! But thanks, for asking.” Dean smiled at her.

”My son, my son.” She shook her head. “Just a scream away if you need me. Goodnight, hun.” She turned out the lights.

”Goodnight, Mom.” She shut the door.

Dean was wondering how to find the real maze, maybe there was a portal inside that the twins were in. That is the only way he could get to them. Ash and Charlie were working their magic to find the castle. The last dream, the smelly, small, winged beasts that looked like post nuclear warhead chickens, all melted and scorched, were ripping at him. He just batted them away. He was too busy paying attention to them and the passageway to the twins. He woke up when they started screaming. Dean turned over and couldn’t breathe out.

”Dean, don’t try to save me. I think it is too late. I am trapped in my body, but it made my connection with you stronger. Sammy is dying, if you don’t stop him from the loop he’s in being all he knows he’ll die the same way I did. They are trying to resurrect me. It is much harder to do than reanimate.” She brushed his hair out of his face with a cold, clammy dead hand. Her pupils were blown and were clouded over. She still stank of herbs and decay. She leaned over to kiss him and black, putrefied blood came pouring out of her mouth. “I’m sorry Dean!” She lifted her filthy shirt to wipe his mouth and he could see her decaying organs, her fleshless ribs. Dean started shrieking. “They made me come, they wanted to break your mind, don’t let them, save Sammy. I love you.” The blood bubbled in the corner of her mouth, then she disappeared. He was up and out of his bed, when his parents, Charlie and Sylvie came flying in the room.

”Dean, what is all around your mouth?” Mary asked. Dean looked in the mirror and saw her blood around his mouth. He threw up in the sink. Then he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

”Charlie, Sam? They are trying to kill him.” She and Sylvie went running for Sam, who was struggling his way out. He was trying to bring someone with him, they wouldn’t or couldn’t come through.

”Sunshine, please!” Sam begged.

”I’ll never leave here again. I’m dead. I have no place outside of here just like a ghost. This is where I died, this is where I stay until I am exorcised.”

”Goodbye, Ari.” He started sobbing.

She stuck dead fingers out toward him, which Sylvie could see. “No, I don’t care if you leave me to rot. I will not seduce him to come with me.” She said to someone wherever she was. Her skin had slid down the bones of her hand and bunched at her knuckles. She still blew him a kiss and then she shrieked over and over again, before she disappeared.

Sam sobbed into Charlie’s shoulder and she rocked him. Sylvie took off for Dean’s room, she could feel Ari was there or had been there.

John looked at the bed next to where his eldest slept there was a puddle of black goo.”She was somehow, physically here. She was trying to break you.”

”I saw her very dead arm, with the skin sliding down it and her bones showing. I could smell the herbs and decay. They are doing a resurrection spell. She is kept in her body by a net of magic. Usually, you can control the body until the soul is reconnected, but she is too strong for that. They could make her come here, because she wanted to, but they couldn’t make her hurt you.” Sylvie swallowed hard trying not to vomit from the smell.

”Dad, she said they made her. She told me to forget about her and save Sam. She couldn’t stop them from locking her in her decaying body, but she could control her thoughts and that angers them..” He stood up and started to go to his brother and Sam and Charlie walked in.”

”So that was her. I thought it was part of the loop I’ve been fighting to get out of or just die. Somehow, knowing that the decaying, rotting thing is my Sunshine makes it worse. Whatever they are doing trying to resurrect her, hurts indescribably. She said that when she writhes in pain, is when they inject her with the tincture that should rejoin body and soul. It never works for more than a few hours and now she is so weak, that when they try is the only time she is awake. She said her mind was emptying again, like that day in the hospital, she thought I was a memory until tonight because everything but her memory of us is gone. She didn’t recognize her name, remember the twins, her parents, just you and me, Dean. If he can’t resurrect her than this battle is forfeit, because one of his pets killed her before he claimed her and it was not by her own hand. She told me to let her go, to go on with my life, because she is gone. Then she screamed and writhed and disappeared. And I woke up in my room. I remembered in the vision, she was in your room because I wasn’t communicating with her, just crying when I’d see her.”

”Sam!” Dean hugged his brother, who hugged him back. “She said you were dying, that they were killing you. It’s good to see you up and around.” He sat in his desk chair. “Even if it is just to bury her or cremate her, we have to find her and free her. We can’t leave her like that! They are erasing her, if they do resurrect her, they can fill her with whoever they want. They can make her weak and suicidal, then push her over the edge. They win! Or he can make himself the perfect sex slave. He can make her so sub, she will kill herself if he says to. They don’t have to put the Ari we know back in that body!”

”I hear you, Dean, but I need a shower and food. In the morning we can check and see what our research department came up with.” He turned to go.

”Are you still waiting for her? Are you still The Champion? Or are you glad you are almost free?” Dean accused.

Sam just turned around and punched his brother in the face. Dean went flying backwards and rolled up onto his feet. He started for his brother, but his father stopped him. “How dare you? You weren’t there when that thing attacked her that last day! The machines all going to alarm! The brain wave monitor going flat! You weren’t screaming for help and none was coming! You never had to leave your reason for breathing defenseless and dying, while you went to find someone who could help her!” He got right in Dean’s face. “And you didn’t come back into her room, to find her gone, her hospital gown neatly folded, and her just gone!” He looked at Dean with disgust. “When you have been through exactly what I have! When you have lost three children and you are not even eighteen! When you have had to carry her blood-soaked, bleeding body out of the woods, after someone raped her and then peed on her! Then, only then can you ask me if I want to be free! Until that day, stay away from me.” Sam stormed out. His father looked at Dean and shook his head, then went after Sam.

”Mom, if you are going to give me the “look how much he’s been through, give him some slack” speech, can we just skip it?”

”I was going to remind you to mind your tone. Then, I was going to ask you, if you want to talk about why you are still carry a torch for someone who has clearly chosen you brother?” Mary had gone to get sheets while the fight had been happening, she wadded up the sheets that were on the bed, along with the mattress protector and tossed the out into the hall to be incinerated. She examined the mattress and determined it was goo free. She started to make the bed. Dean started helping her.

”I am not carrying a torch for her. And she told someone to tell me that she wished it had been me, because I would not have let go. She’s right the thing that ended up with me being with her, would not have happened because I wouldn’t have gotten bogged down and rejected the woman carrying my children. Ari and I got very close when we were just friends and nothing had happened. She had started talking to me, about stuff she used to talk to Charlie or Sam about. Charlie was finding love and she didn’t want to mess that up, by being the first love slash best friend who was needy and part of the package. And she felt that, whether or not it really was, it was how she saw it. That if it wasn’t fluffy or sex, he was always busy. Full time class load is eighteen, Sam was taking sixteen, Mom, Ari was taking 21 and until they fired her because of her constant morning sickness, she was working 25 hours a week at the bookstore and she still made time for him, for all of us. She and Charlie hadn’t been to a movie for a month and Ari grabbed Charlie sobbing and apologizing for not being a better friend. She had a fever, was coughing up her lungs and looked awful, then she ran in the bathroom and had a bout of “anytime” sickness as we called it. She helped the others with their homework. And I would go visit and see her juggle stuff around so she could spend some time talking to him about the babies or The Adversary and he would kiss her and run off to study, always asking me if I was coming, which told her, he wasn’t going to be studying, he would be hanging out or reading for pleasure. He was lying and she knew it.”

“If she tried to get him to talk about the constant fog she was in, or how someone was watching her or “Professor Pretentious” who happens to be a demon, or her suite mates or his that seemed off, he had to study, he needed to do research before he started work. Yet, if Sam wanted sex or to go to a new club or a movie, he had time and would go without her. The morning he and I fought and he rejected her, it was because he was tired of always having to be on guard, and never getting to be a kid. Well, Mom, she didn’t get herself pregnant. He had twenty condoms in his pocket before he knew about her beliefs on birth control and he forgot to use one. I told him, before he got involved with her, that she was never going to be able to take care of herself. He said he liked that.”

“He accused me of trying to get in her pants, but I hadn’t even gone there. I couldn’t help feeling what they did because of metaphysical crap, but I never made a move and neither did she. She tried to throw herself at me, when she thought the bond broke between them, because she wanted to save the world, she couldn’t. She told me her choices without Sam on board. She could seduce the only other living champion, which had been a bust. She could hand herself over, weak from that soul-sucking demon. Or the third choice had a part a and a part b. She could take my gun and shot herself in the head or I could shoot her and be on my way before they could track me. She saw that I wouldn’t allow her to die, so she was going to maybe throw herself into traffic. She said it was okay because she couldn’t live without him. I swear, I hadn’t said a word and she never tiptoed through my head. She said all Sam wanted her for was sex anymore and when she was dying he hadn’t even wanted that until the potion worked. What set me off was she came out of the bathroom devastated over her roommate, the demon being found dead. He put her in a chair, she is shaking and crying and when he handed her off to me, he started packing their toiletries, like they were more important than she was. Max could see, that I was boiling and so was Sam, she was still crying when he took her in the other room to talk, while Sam and I had a brother talk.”

”As soon as the door closed he accused me of sleeping with her, except he said the f-bomb her. I told him that if I was it was that attitude right there that would make it easy. We traded some choice words I yelled at Max that anybody who wanted to ride with me, could find me in Baby. It didn’t even click that if Max was there gathering luggage that they had heard our fight. She’d heard. She asked him if he loved her and he said he didn’t know. She ran out side, Max told her he had put her stuff in Baby so she got in and begged me to drive. I have heard him telling people what happened. Telling them, I took advantage of a confused, pregnant, sick little girl. Ari might have been tiny and dreamy, but I am not sure she was ever a child.”

“He leaves out the metaphysical crap, with Sienna still being part of Ari, which joined with Sam and I sharing a soul, created a situation where none of us was just feeling our own feelings. She saw the only way I would be free and not be in love with the part of her that was Sienna was for us to say goodbye, because she died last time before I we could say it. We had sex, all three of us and I could feel who I used to be and Sienna drift away. When I looked down at Ari who had already fallen asleep, I just saw my friend and sister. I saw Bambi, as I used to call her.” Dean sat on the edge of his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I remember what it was to be The Champion. I hated anytime spent away from her, but I encouraged her to accept her scholarship to Columbia. She was Colm’s niece and her parents were nut jobs. Sienna was hard as nails. She killed all his pets. It made him furious so he waited until we were isolated in the desert and he shot her in the gut. I had to sit there and hold her while she bled out. She was in agony. She died and I woke up in my bed excited the Uncle Colm was bringing his new baby to the bbq. I was five.“

”I forgot until she became activated as The Warrior. I swear since we straightened out the meta crap, I just feel like a big brother who sees my little sister who is basically dead and people are torturing her and not letting her die. I am the one having the dreams and she prepared the dreams for me, not her Champion, because he was catatonic, which, okay not his fault. But he isn’t acting like he is devastated or can’t stop thinking about what she is going through.” Dean looked into his mother’s eyes. “He doesn’t act like his reason for breathing is trapped between life and death. He acts overwhelmed and that is not enough for her to hold on to.”

”You are my son and I love you, but you can’t be her Champion, it is not for you to do. I cannot tell you if he loves her or feels obligated to her. I know he did love her very much. But if she is trapped between life and death, then maybe there is no connection. And if there is, this is the only way your little brother can function is to distance himself a little. Maybe He still loves her, but he needs the space so he can work on finding her. Stay out of his face and help him. If you think of something tell him, work with him, but this has to be done his way not yours. Last time it sounds like Sienna started swinging out of the gate and it didn’t work, so Ari is trying a different approach, it doesn’t appear to be working, but never underestimate Ari Malloy. He also has had children in the mix. He is grieving them, while knowing she is suffering. His fight is different to yours. The woman he loves is not hard as nails, she is softer than a cloud. Let him fight his way and be his big brother and be there for him.” Mary hugged her son and kissed the top of his head. “Now, try and get some sleep, so tomorrow you can be there as his big brother, not another enemy he has to fight.” She smiled at him, turned out the light and closed the door.

Dean looked at the freshly made bed, grabbed his comforter and curled up in the chair in the corner of his room. He was asleep in a couple of minutes. Ari and Sam dancing under the blue lights of the club in Palo Alto and so in love it hurt to watch, played behind his lids.

The next two weeks, Dean swallowed what he thought about Sam’s level of commitment and worked with him. They had found the castle, complete with thorn maze, it had once had huge roses, but the current owner preferred the thorns as a protective deterrent. They knew he meant as a warded playground for some of his pets. Sylvie said, she knew they could get past security, but some of the things in that maze could kill them from the hill they were on top of so they could watch the castle. She turned to Dean with fear in her eyes, “They could send an astral body, what we are when we travel in dreams, screaming into insanity or in some cases fling it into Hell, if it could trick you into believing it were the only way to not die painfully. Dean every dream you have is a chance they have at flinging you into Hell. I can give you a charm that will stop the dreams, you are endangering your life every time your astral body goes into that maze.” Sylvie shivered and Charlie hugged her from behind.

“I’m not blowing you off, Sylvie but there are reasons I have to go whenever I can. I am running out of time. Ari would never forgive me if I stop trying.” Dean looked at the maze and frowned, he was trying to see any time discrepancies or bubbles any thing that would tell him there was a portal or pocket where the twins were hidden. Soon they would be too young to tell him anything about where they were and Ari seemed to think they were dead the last time she had come to him.

”Sylvie, do you see anything that would tell you that there is a time bubble or a magical bubble where someone could hide?”

”Why Dean? What aren’t you telling me, The Champion about The Warrior?” Sam was still mad, because Dean had called it like he saw it. Dean took a deep breath and remembered what his mother had said about helping him. But he also remembered what the twins had said about telling anyone. Dean frowned except their Daddy. But he just felt like telling anyone could get the twins killed. He was going with his gut.

”Nothing. In the first vision, she said she hid part of herself some place safe down there. The house wouldn’t have any place he wouldn’t notice, but the maze, which I have to go through each time, could have some place where she could hide something, that he may not notice or because it is not in this time and space.” Dean sighed. He was an action guy. Puzzles annoyed him. Why didn’t the twins say we are here Uncle Dean come get us? “See nothing you could do anything with O’ Great and Powerful Champion!” He was also getting tired of the back off dude attitude from his brother who was ready to believe we were looking for a body and not the love of his life.

”Dean, any little thing when said to me could have meaning you aren’t supposed to get, I am because I am up to bat this time.” He came and leaned against Baby next to his brother. Sylvie was scanning the maze for bubbles. Charlie pulled out her notebook of the original legend. And how this journey had compared. She knew resurrecting The Warrior was a new approach and in her opinion was cheating but God or gods didn’t seem to think so.

”Dean, I know this hard for you, because two Champions have never been alive at the same time and had their warriors basically be the same person and the Champions share a soul.” He looked into his brother’s perpetually angry, forest green eyes. “I am not you. I am a strategic thinker, you are a seat of your pants thinker. When we are armpit deep in it, you are the one who can and will get us out. And when we get to that part of things, I will push you out in front whether you wanted to be there or not.” He smiled and Dean smiled back. “You asked me a question the other night and I got mad and didn’t answer you.” He put his hand up to stop whatever Dean was going to say. “I was mad, but mostly I was hurt, because my best friend and my big brother thought that I, whether I loved her or not would desert her.” He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “It hurt that you could think that about me. Dean, I am not even eighteen, this is a lot, even raised like we were.”

”I had planned to marry the perfect girl of my dreams, after I graduated with honors from law school, and we would live somewhere far enough away that I could feel like we were living on our own, but I could get home quick, if there were a problem. We would have four perfect, we’ll-behaved children. And the whole thing would have bored you into a coma, but it was my dream life. Last July fourth, my dream got ripped apart and left for dead. But she is a feisty, little dream, so she made it out of that with aplomb. Then her demon possessed father beats our child out of her, but she is up and fighting the next day. I was ready for my dream and I to get on with our dreams, but she was pregnant again, so we are pulling out the planning notebook again, and I am kicking myself for not remembering to pull out, but I could never hurt our children, so I do extra hours and insane study schedules.”

”And I am ashamed to admit that I am missing just hanging out and being seventeen. The only time we are is when we have sex, so that is what I do, I have lots of inventive sex. And other than sleeping and sitting beside her while we study, that is all we get to do together.“ Sam got up and paced nervously. “Then she wakes up one night shrieking and begging someone to bring them back! I look at her tummy, thinking she is talking about the babies, but they are there so I figure vivid nightmare and when I go to comfort her from her nightmare my hands are suddenly so covered in blood that they are dripping, but her arms are fine, her tee is soaked in her blood, she is hemorrhaging from where our babies are and then she is turning blue and spitting up chunks of blood, then my brother tries to clear her airway and she turns into a blood fountain. Then my friend, my sister tells me she is slowly drying out and getting trapped in her dying body forever and the only one who can save her is the one who wants to break her. I’m sorry!” Sam was sobbing.

“Then I am in the middle of putting on my socks, which I notice now match my boxers, when I use to not even notice if they did and it just in that instant everything became more than my mind could handle and I let go. If I hadn’t have picked a fight with you, if I had treated her like the fact she was crying over her skanky demon roommate mattered and held her, the overwhelmed sensation would have passed. But I had to pick at someone, make them feel bad too, and I wouldn’t destroy you like it would her, so I yelled and I screwed up everything for everyone.” He shook his head when Dean tried to speak. “I know I am the reason that Sienna rose to the surface and it triggered the old Dean in you and you both thought that you were forming a connection, because you don’t get overwhelmed while putting on your socks and screw up three lives, so you acted on the bond. I participated in the purging of the other fragments that were hanging on. Which is a nice way of saying that I agreed to you having sex with my dream a second time and then I participated and was rough with her, because Sienna could take it, I never stopped to think that just because my Ari said it was okay, that didn’t mean it was okay, because Ari would tell me it was okay to put a gun between her eyes and pull the trigger because she is Ari.”

He came back and leaned on the car. “When she gouged her wrists open, I thought it was because I had given her to you. Yeah. I’m that self-centered. Then I realized she was trying to save us all by forfeiting. By the way, I never mentioned that the doctor wanted to know who had such rough intimate relations with her, period, but especially while she was pregnant. I asked why and he said that she had damage where I had been too rough with her, she was a little swollen where you had been, but she had needed a couple of stitches were I had been rough. Yet, again instead of dealing with how disgusted I am with myself, I found someone else to yell at, this time it is my defenseless when it comes to me, sick, pregnant girlfriend. My yelling was one of the last times she was awake to hear my voice. I felt her tell me goodbye for now, when she was astral. Then I checked out on her and she had to go to you again for help.” He just lowered his head and sobbed. Dean grabbed him and hugged, he felt himself click back into big brother mode and out of Champion mode. “You tried to pull her out to keep her here, that never occurred to me. I was too busy freaking out.”

”How about we agree you both have been acting like idiots?” Charlie offered. Sylvie turned around.

“The answer to your question, is the appearance of the maze from off the property is one dimension, this one. The appearance of the maze from the property is in a hell dimension. It is impossible to tell if there is space between the illusion he has created and the portal to the Hell dimension that his pets actually live in. Dean if you are being pulled into the Hell dimension and fighting, it would be interesting to see if it is just your astral body. I suspect not, because your waking body has the gashes, bite marks, etc. that you got in the Hell dimension. I think your brother should see if you leave your body or if you disappear. If you disappear, he can grab hold and follow, maybe the two of you can find the piece of her that is being hidden.” Sylvie’s eyes were excited.

”Hi, Ellen. I was just calling to check on Jo.” Dean tried not to sound like the love sick guy he was.

”Hi, Dean. We checked her into Honorlea rehab hospital this morning Dean we couldn’t even get her to drink any water. We didn’t have any choice.” Ellen’s voice cracked. “They are at 2745 Spinnaker Blvd. I thought it was going to be noisy, but it was peaceful, they will take her out into the courtyard twice a day. And they will walk her around, not just leave her seat belted in a chair in the sun. They said coming by and talking to her is important, so Jack and Krissy are there now, they’re going to call when they want to come home. Lee asked me if we should start saving for the wedding now. I told him, probably, they have been inseparable since they were little. It didn’t sneak up on them like,...” She stopped when she realized what she’d been going to say. 

“Ellen, whether she is alive or not, Sam and Ari both existed and it snuck up on them how much they could love each other. We checked out the castle in Cherry Hills Village, Colorado. The maze is real. She is caught somewhere between life and death.”

“I think that you should start saving for a wedding, because the type of love those two are building don’t fade, it grows. Just like Sam and Ari, without the metaphysical crud, they would be getting married when college was over.”

“How is Bobby? He avoids liquor stores and The Roadhouse like the plague. He doesn’t sleep as much as nap. He’s gotten real protective of Jack, because he’s the only child that is not in trouble right now.”

”We just thought of a way to get more than me inside that maze. We are going to try it tonight, assuming everything goes okay. May I come see her, this weekend?”

”Oh, so are you finally admitting that the crush runs two ways?”

”No, because I have a healthy respect for both yours and Bobby’s ability with a shotgun. I will admit that I am waiting for her to be an appropriate age for me to ask her out.” Dean smiled. “It is embarrassing for me to be so hung up on a girl. I wouldn’t want anyone, especially my godparents thinking I am some kind of weirdo. I don’t think of her like that. I am into everything that makes her Jo, her spunkiness, her ability to love, her loyalty to her friends and family. I don’t think about the stuff I think about with the waitress whose name I’ve already forgotten. I think about what type of house she would like to live in. I think about naming the kids after family members. I think about hunting, then get scared because she’s hunting, then get mad at myself for being scared, because she will be a heck of a hunter, but I want her to have more like you and Mom do.” Dean cleared his throat when he realized how he had just gushed over Jo. “Please don’t shoot me.”

”Dean, I wanted one of you for each of my girls. I was pleased when Sam fell for Ari, she needs a patient, gentle hand metaphysical crap aside, she was still dreamy and needed taking care of, she is going to be a wonderful mother when this gets all worked out, but she is still going to spend time listening to the trees and the wind. Things like remembering to pay the electric, might be forgotten, but dinner will be on time and great every night. Jo, would have gotten bored with Sam, she is all about the hunt and he couldn’t wait to stop. So, I decided you and Jo would be perfect, if you had the will power to wait through her impatience. And you do. You are thinking of building a life, not when you can get away with getting in her pants and have me not shoot you. She decided on you when she was eight and she has never taken her eyes off the prize. Bobby asked her once didn’t you hound dawging around turn her off. She said, “No, because he’ll have it out of his system and I won’t have to kill him, when we finally get together.” Bobby couldn’t argue with the logic. He loves you, but the fact that you had grown women chasing you when you were thirteen, worries him. But to answer your original question, yes, you can come and stay with us while you visit with Jo, might be just the thing.”

”Thanks, Ellen. Tell her I am thinking about her and I sent her a great big hug.”

”Will do. You be careful messing with this warlock. You know Ari, will never get over it, if you get yourself hurt.”

”Yes’m.” Dean chuckled. “You sound like Mom.”

Ellen laughed. “Thank you! Bye, Dean!”

”Bye, Ellen.”

Dean stood there in his room for a moment before he called his brother to come watch over him. Was it a bad thing to hope that he didn’t have the dream tonight?”

“I will sit in the chair. If your body starts to drift away, I will try my best to go with you, but not stop you.” Sam went and sat in the desk chair, he needed to be uncomfortable so he wouldn’t drift off.

”Okay. Sam, you be careful if you come with me. That place is your worst nightmare times a hundred!” Dean got in bed and turned out the light.

The room got freezing cold. His light came back on, then exploded, the bed shook. Dean grabbed an iron crowbar he kept by the bed, just in case of non corporeal visitors. Sam picked up a salt shaker he had for the same reasons.

There was a howl of rage. Then Sienna appeared in dusty, skin tight black jeans, a dusty leather jacket, and a bloody, bright blue wrap around shirt, her feet were in dusty short heeled black boots. She was so angry she was giving off heat. “Sam what in the Hell are you doing here, instead of helping her?” She stalked like a lioness after prey. Sam flung salt at her. “Won’t work, Samster, not a ghost. Now! What are you doing here when Ari is being tortured beyond death there?”

”I can’t get in that fortress? Yes, I’ve tried!” Sam looked at Dean. “Don’t pull big brother crap on me now! You didn’t think I was doing enough so I tried to get to her body! I couldn’t get through the magic warding it, I doubt anyone alive could.” 

“She flung energy, pleading, begging energy out into the veil, Heaven, Hell, this plane asking for help! This was her last try. She can’t fight him anymore. If she is reconnected to her body, truly resurrected, and survives the pain. He will seduce her. He will use her up. Then he will offer her an out from the pain, kill herself, give him the world and she will be able to rest. Except The Warrior who loses, not forfeits, not is murdered, but loses, goes to Hell for all eternity.” She saw the shocked looks on their faces.”Jesus! Tell me you at least researched the legend after our little goodbye scene.” They both shook their heads. “Tell the family you’re fine and I will be done in a bit or ...” She turned angry, glowing blue eyes on Sam.

”We’re fine. Stop trying to get in. We’ll be fine! Stop banging on the door, you’re ticking Sienna off!”

“Clever Sam, but since God sent me, I don’t think they will be finding a way to send me away. You see this will end this time, either way. He would like it to end with Ari winning, but it ends either way. He sent me, to clue you in, to how screwed things really are. Look up the bloomin’ legend, for Pete’s sake! Ari is the most powerful Warrior there has ever been and she is doing the worst out of any, mainly because she is confused which one of you, if either of you will be around when she calls you in ten years. Right now, considering what you are both letting happen to her, I think she has valid concerns. Stop being somewhat The Champion and be The Champion or get out of the way and let your brother do it, Sam. Be overwhelmed, be afraid, doubt your abilities and then frickin’ do it anyway!” With that she snapped out of sight. A few seconds of stunned silence went by then the door spilled open and John threw gofer dust into the room. The look on his face was confused enough to be funny, but neither Sam or Dean felt like laughing.

_Cherry Hills Village, Colorado_

_July 4th - One Year From The Beginning_

  
Ari opened her eyes. She was in a plushly decorated bedroom. Expensive antiques covered the baroque furniture, tapestries of Irish Legend and Lore covered brick walls. A fire roared in a huge, gothic fireplace, scented smoke came into the room causing a smoky, foggy feeling to everything. Her head throbbed. She tried to move and she couldn’t, but nothing held her in place. She struggled until it felt her head would explode. She calmed herself. She looked down her at her belly, and screamed in agony, her babies where gone, he killed her babies while she was fighting to survive. The smoke smelled awful, then sweet, then spicy, then awful, it kept alternating scents until her head started to spin. Ari bit down on her tongue to make herself stay conscious she had been to this juncture before, failing to overcome the smoke and falling back under its control. First, she noted that her heart and CNS had been completely repaired, which meant the paralysis was coming from the smoke. She thought of herbs that could be burnt and have this effect. Pokeweed, it had to be pokeweed. There, one down, she sensed if she could identify them all she could wake up. He wanted her depressed enough to kill herself, now that he had claimed her, so, Ari sniffed the air, there, that was, she was so dizzy, she bit down again, the pain cleared her mind. Depressed. Waxberry, it burned sweet an awful. The next smell she singled out smelled seductive and made Ari want to obey, to submit, to relax. Belladonna. She realized as she guessed right, it stopped burning, he was playing with her. She remembered that creature coming in her room and erasing everything she was, leaving her blank and empty. He did that to get her wherever she was. He had sent demons to rape her soul and her mind, the way his kin had raped her body. Focus Ari, focus.

She could feel tears sliding down her cheek, but not this cheek, the real cheek wherever she was. Did she want to wake up? What if it was worse? She bit the other side of her tongue, until the sorrow swept back into the shadows of the room. Sam let him take her, he just sat there and watched it take her mind and then he ran away...”No, Ari! Sam tried to help, then he went for help because no one was coming. What herb smells like dung and would try to make her love for Sam die? Gofer dust could do it, if made with ill intent, so Gofer Dust. She was still doubting he would wait for her, but she could feel him inside her soul, feel the connection, so something else that destroys love was still burning. Snakeweed, so named because it was decitful, maybe it looked like a snake, she couldn’t remember, her mind was gone, she wasn’t anyone anymore. She screamed, “I am Sam Winchester’s fiancé!, in her mind, she chanted it. Snakeweed. She said with determination. One hot, spicy scent that burned her nose, eyes and throat. Pepper. Black fought black magic or aided it based on intent, so she would go with Red Pepper. The smoke began to clear. Ari could see a storm raging outside a mullioned window, it was the same room, but she could feel the sheet beneath her bare bottom. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

”I reversed all the damage caused by the mind rape. I just wanted you to know what I am capable of if riled.” A man who seemed to made of shadows except for his vivid red hair, stepped into her line of sight. His almond shaped grey-green eyes seemed inhumanly cold, like the soul inside was so devoid of light that it could no longer warm his eyes. “Where are my manners?” He extended a hand, Ari hesitantly shook it. “ I’m Cyril Connors.” She noticed he wore a black silk robe that made his Irish pale skin, glow in the candlelight, his feet were bare.

”Where are we, Mr Connors?” Ari asked politely.

”This is our home. We are in a section of the Denver Metro area called Cherry Hills Village. I chose it because the lots were large. I could have stables for my horses. Being this millennium’s Adversary has perks, we have never enjoyed before. There is always wealth, but never has it bought such luxury before. I have had a room fitted as a dance studio and I expect you to use it. I also had a sewing room and an apothecary room, with a stove and drying room inside. There is also a track and gym on the grounds.” He pulled the covers back and ran his hands over where her babies had slept, she tried to cringe away. He squeezed and shushed her, she went still. “I promise as long as you try to conceive my children, I will not harm him. You have been asleep for a very long time, side effects of a mind rape, I suppose. I destroyed the pet that did that, for not disclosing the coma you would be in after I healed you.”

”Oh, you poor darling! You are still in pain! You were in a coma when I brought you here. You went into labor from the damage. Then you died. I couldn’t let such life fade because I hired an incompetent tool. He wiped her sweaty hair from her brow. “I decided that the powers that want us to be enemies can go to Hell. You are special Ariane. I want to give you so much. So, I pulled out all the rejuvenating and resurrection spells I’d ever heard of and Mrs. Stonebrook who is a kitchen witch, much like yourself, prepared teas. Ginseng for rejuvenation, Pau d’Arco for resuming or reclaiming life. We had to be careful, we wanted your soul returned to your body not just the flesh reanimated.”

”The carnations on the bedside table and the dresser for healing and restoration.” Ari gritted out.

After months of work, you made it through the maze that only the return of upper level thinking could work through. You fought off the effects of the herbs by calmly using your intellect. When you opened your eyes tonight and I saw sorrow and an intelligence that would frighten many. I knew you were ready to fight off the physical aspects of resurrection.” His eyes filled with regret and tenderness. “It will be bad, but I will not leave your side for a second. Neither will, Mrs. Stonebrook she is already a fan of “the tiny girl’s grit and feistiness.” Ari smiled, then she threw her head back and shrieked as wave after wave of sharp, stabbing pain riddled her body from head to toe. When it stopped, she just curled into Cyril.

A tall woman in her thirties, still in her nightclothes and robe came rushing in. “I am sorry Mr. Connors, I was in my bath and then I had to find this one., she pointed behind her at the tall stacked brunette in her twenties.

”Casey, starting tomorrow morning you will sleep in the chamber on the other side of that wall. It is right through those double doors, there is side access to the main hall, that is the door you are to use, unless Mrs. Connors summons you.

”Yes sir, Mr. Connors, I apologize. I didn’t know she was awake.”

”That is okay, this time. Please remember you are here to entertain and help my wife, not sleep with the chauffeur.”

”Yes, sir.”

Ari screamed the pain was excruciating. Cyril wiped her brow and let her suck on an ice cube. “Cyril!”

Cyril tightened his hold on her hands and kissed her, she went into convulsions, all three of them kept her from falling or snapping her own back. They passed, her head lolled against Cyril’s chest. Mrs. Stonebrook helped her swallow an herbal tea.

”Dear girl, can you tell me what the herbs are in this tea and why? It will help take your mind off the pain.” 

“Cinnamon, Amaranth, Anemone, for health and Ginseng for rejuvenation.” 

“Excellent dear, you missed one, it is lost amongst the strong flavors and scents of the others, lavender, Dear, my Gran said if you are doing anything with herbs a bit of lavender is always good, because it relaxes.” Ari smiled, tiredly at her. She gripped her hand and had her take in more tea. Just before the pain started in her core. Mrs. Stonebrook looked at Cyril and shook her head. Ari knew either she made it through this pain or she would be dead for good. She dug in. 

Ari writhed and shrieked, She glowed golden light, it poured out of every opening and mucosal membrane. The force of it lifted her up and forced her muscles to become rigid. Ari closed her eyes and could see herself being pulled further from Sam and her family, she cried. She saw connections form with Cyril. His aura surprisingly, showed him capable of love. The pain became worse and Professor... Ramiel reached for her and Cyril flung him away and pulled her in. She seized, then her body went limp.

Ari opened her eyes and smiled her usual smile. “It’s over my soul is reattached to my body. And it is connected to yours.” She turned into Cyril who kissed her forehead.

”Mrs Stonebrook will you and Casey help my wife bathe. I’ll figure out wardrobe when you return her to me.” He smiled reassuringly as the women helped her to her feet. He knew she would want to walk.

Casey steadied her as she stepped in the fragrant water and sat down. “The water is infused with lavender for relaxation, caraway and cumin for lust.” She smiled. “I have never had a problem with that Mrs Stonebrook.” All three women laughed.

”I think he is trying to have a wedding night and didn’t know if that side of you is back or needed aid.”

”He will probably get jumped.” Ari said and blushed. They laughed. 

“Your tattoos are fascinating.” Casey said.

“Well, I thought it best if it just looked like a hippyish tribal tat. So, I hid five anti-possession tattoos on my body one is in the waist tattoo. I also added some protection tats, from a variety of religions and traditions. With them my beliefs are important but so are the beliefs of whatever is attacking me. Even the flowers are protection symbols. It’s great against upper level baddies, but not so great at stopping the lower level ones.”

”He did what he did as a strategic move. By the time you tried to die. He was in love with you. He thought you would just come to him. He never dreamed you would have the moxie, to make your own choice. He panicked. He sent in that last one to disable you, not leave you an empty shell. I have known him our whole lives, my family has served his for generations. I have never seen anger such as that. The thing killed you, your weakened body could not handle the ferocity of a mind rape. Your body dying in transit, sent you into labor, we could not save them, it was just too soon. You have had such faith all your life, but please let him explain what he knows of this battle. You will see that the only person in the whole mess who is an innocents are your lost bairns, you and perhaps your parents.”

”When did we get married?” Ari questioned.

”When you woke up the second time, it looked like you were going to be okay. He had the priest brought and the ceremony performed with your blessing, when you started having time slips between this one and the other timeline. Sienna isn’t nearly as pleasant as you. When she left, you weakened quickly. He married you. And about an hour later you slipped back into a coma. But this time your soul and your body united, you are truly with us this time.”

Ari nodded. She wiped away tears. “Cosmos and Sunflower for fertility. If he just stares at me from across the room, I’ll get pregnant.” Again they laughed as Casey washed her hair with her own homemade tulip shampoo. “Tulips for grounding, healing, opening of your heart and love.” Ari sighed as they finished bathing her. She blushed when Mrs. Stonebrook pushed her hands away and cleaned her private parts.

”Honey I am doing a healing charm, while you bathe. It is necessary to make sure everywhere is cleansed.”

They helped her from the bath, patted her skin dry and then rubbed the companion lotion to her shampoo into her skin, from head to toe. Casey gently combed through her hair. “He likes it loose.” Ari nodded.

They put a goldenrod, gauzy robe on her and walked her back out.

Cyril turned and looked her over from head to toe. Want filled his eyes. He nodded at his housekeeper and her companion. Casey smiled at her and faded away. Cyril and Mrs. Stonebrook shook their heads. “That girl.” They both muttered.

”She knew, I know what she is. I have never met any who could fly before.”

”Casey is a fallen angel, she was a seraph, the episcopal priest who married us, is also a fallen seraph. I do hope that is alright. I could not find a Catholic priest who did not require classes and me converting.

“The ceremony is just words if the hearts are not aligned. We are aligned, So episcopal is fine.”

”Goodnight, dear. Goodnight sir.” Mrs. Stonebrook walked to the door.

”Goodnight, Mrs Stonebrook” They said in unison.

Cyril mumbled a healing spell and then he kissed her until she was humming. He gave her the tea. Now this one tastes like strawberry and blueberry. I can learn to like it. She had drunk all of it. He said a lust spell. He saw a flash of worry. “Don’t worry darling. You are healed. I couldn’t resist. I haven’t had you. I am on critical overload. Me giving him my undivided attention, just isn’t anywhere close to the same thing.” He looked at his lap. He chuckled and she blushed. He kissed her. “I need to let you know, that a side effect of the tea that makes it possible for us to get reacquainted now instead of much later, rehymenated you.”

”You mean, It just makes sure I am totally healed, so all of my openings can handle you?” This was an unexpected a surprise. It seemed his little wife might just have a largely untapped kinky side.

”That is exactly what I mean.”

”Cyril. I am not good at pretense and lying. Please hear me out before you get mad. I know I am The Light Warrior and you’re The Adversary and if we play their rules. You have to hurt me a lot, try to get me to kill myself. I have to endure for ten years and hate you and make every moment in this bed rape. Then I go back to Sam and then we brainstorm on how to kill you.” She ran her hand down his cheek and traced his lips. “I lost my mother in childbirth to this battle that The Powers That Be want me to fight, it was the only reason she was allowed to get pregnant again. I grew up with this unspoken understanding that when a Cupid finally got us with an arrow Sam and I would be together. I did that. He knocked me up and the next day my first trial came out of the woods and became my second trial. When the Reillys were done with me, I wanted to die. I tried to suffocate myself in the dirt, but your father told me I could only die when he said. It was painful, scary, humiliating and awful, then I worried one of them got me pregnant. I was sixteen, I didn’t want to be pregnant with anyone’s child, but certainly not my rapists.”

He smoothed her curls off her face. He could just reach up and snap her neck, he was supposed to be her sworn enemy.

”Well, if I am wasting my breath God would just bring me back until you get me to kill myself or I kill you.” She kissed him. You want to know the first time in my whole life I felt like I made my own decision about my life?” He nodded. She was fascinating, brainy, deep, cunning. “ Don’t forget the one everyone always includes, “spacey””

”You’re not spacey, your IQ, like mine is beyond their understanding. The trees do communicate if you know how to listen. That squirrel did give you the barrette that is over there. It was in your hand, Sam put it there.”

”The first time I made a decision, in my whole blighted life was when I gouged my wrists open.” Her eyes filled. He wiped the first tear and kissed the others as they fell. “My decision about that was overridden. I would live no matter what. Cyril, God is just using you as the figurehead in his battle that is rigged for me to win. Let’s not play anymore.”

”So your proposal is that we decide for ourselves if we want to carry on this battle which is mostly for TPTBs amusement or whether or not you and I can be compatible and live our lives on our terms?” He undid the belt on his robe and let it pool at his feet. He laughed when she licked her lips at his cock. “Bigger than loverboy’s?” 

“Oh yeah. I am fairly certain if you spend the next month opening me up, that is not going to fit anywhere.” She smiled. “But it will sure be fun trying.” She reached out and stroked her fingers very lightly down it and he threw his head back and groaned.

”Now I understand why you would barely touch him and he would go crazy. Your touch can be orgasmic.”

“I am an empath and intuitive, you add in sensualist and I can put a lot into a touch. And I want someone who isn’t afraid of breaking me helping me explore what I can and can’t do sexually.” He undid the robe and pushed it off her shoulders and let it drop. He growled his approval and tossed her on the bed.

She sat all the way up, then lifted her leg out to the side and put it behind her head, she took her opposing hand and pulled it to just below her shoulder blade. He ran his middle finger through her folds, she was soaked. He stroked a couple of times and she purred like a cat.

”Do you want more kids?” He asked.

”I am a sub. So, if you do, I will. Do I personally want any more. Not for awhile. I want some time to dance and run and swim, work on my martial arts skills and blade fighting skills.” She stretched the other leg the same way. He tried to ignore the fact that she should not be able to do that.

”Where are your blades?” She closed her eyes for a moment.

”In the trunk of my car, which is in an empty space in the garage. I have a katana, it was my mother’s. A Japanese hunter presented her with it,when she saved his family from an teke teke , which is an angry vivisected school girl, who goes around killing people the way she was. My Mom hunted all over the world, saw amazing things, fell in love with a wonderful man who loved hunting as much as she did and for that love my mother has to give her life for The Warrior to be born and my father had to give his life in order for my powers to be released. Otherwise, the protection I had on him would have held.”

”So, they removed the protection around your father?”

”After he of his own will, said he would die so I would have a chance against you. They told him, without his sacrifice I couldn’t beat you. I would just be another Warrior who died.” She sniffed. “So, of course he says yes, not only am I his Dove...”

”He dies helping save the world from me.”

“Even Sam was manipulated, “Love this girl, because we hit you with an arrow, give up everything you ever wanted in life to be with this girl, spend tons of time in hospitals, have girl get confused about the fact she is carrying around the spirit of the last Warrior and sleep with your brother twice, once in front of you, while you join in, because it is probably the only time in your whole life you are going to be a little rough with her. Then lose her for ten years, she might make it back or she might kill herself, then participate in a battle where your family could die or you might die, so you can save the world, just so, humans can screw it up again at some point, because they are humans. And nothing in the legends says the humans will be changed.”

”I was going to save this for tomorrow, so you know, I meant it when I said fell for you. However, your sorrow at just mentioning them makes me think you need this tonight. Close your eyes. Open your inner eye and touch me. I know someone who can do wonders with the dead.”

Curious Ari touched his hand and tears spilled down her face. “Daddy! Oh, sweet Jesus, Daddy! Is that...is that.. my Mom with him?” She looked at Cyril. “Where are they? Please may I see them?”

”They will make themselves known to your old family, they would only willingly come here to steal you from me. They would not thrive here. But I am sorry for what I did to you. I have been the Adversary for millennia, over and over, The Warrior has been some ill-prepared, little girl who either ends up making me angry, or kills herself out of fear, before our battle begins. Then, I felt the pull that meant this time’s Warrior had been born and at first I thought finally a challenge! Then I watched you grow, you were so sweet, but everyone missed the steel inside, except for your father. Then some of them understood the steel core it took to function, with a damaged soul and spirit. Your red-haired friend thought you did it because of your fear, I had something worse in mind, until you helped her see.”

”You mean until I was cruel and flung the visions at her.” Ari wiped away tears. Cyril kissed her head. 

“In time, when you are sturdier on your feet, I have no objections to them coming to see you. I think you understand my fear in letting you go to them, lies with them kidnapping you and me having to hurt someone to get you back, never in trusting that you will come back. Where you love you are very loyal.”

”Please tell me about you.” Ari changed the subject. Understanding, Cyril kiss her hair and complied.

”This time I was born of a rich girl wanting to be rebellious and hanging out in the local, “I’m My Own Granpa” bar, where she meets and has sex with Rogan Reilly.” He held her when she trembled. “When I decided to spend a bit of time with them, they decided to kidnap a fellow hunter’s hot daughter. Please forgive me, but I steered them to the pleasure that comes from torture, not rape, but pain, so they wouldn’t sully you. I did magic when they took it too far and you would have died. You remembered my magic, even though I washed your memory of my presence.” You were staggering in your ability to even get everything but my face clear, you even told them, I had grey eyes.” He stroked her hair, then pulled her head back and kissed her hungrily. I still thought you would be a wonderful opponent. You walked off everything I did, so I sent the Soul Raper. With instructions you were to live, but your allies are strong this time around, and the attack did not bring you to me. Your compassion when dealing with those smokers they had put in your path in their revenge scheme humbled me. But when you asked The Champion’s brother to keep the child, even if it wasn’t his, I fell hard. I knew love for the first time in my existence. So, I gave you an ultimatum. I figured to protect those you love, you would come to me. You basically told me, silently to go screw myself and picked door number three. I was glad God wouldn’t let you go. But he hasn’t really helped us keep you here.”

”Because I didn’t ask for help. And it pissed him off when I tried to forfeit.”

He got in bed, pushed her back roughly, then laid on top of her, she could feel his monster cock, so hard it was imprinting itself on her thigh. “So, Mrs. Connors, what do you want, not think you should have, not what is expected of you, what do you, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy Connors want?” She looked into his lust blown grey green eyes and felt nothing but heat and love coming from them.

She leaned up and traced his full, pouty lips with her tongue, then bit his bottom lip. “I want you to not make love to me.” She trailed her tongue up his jaw and bit his earlobe, he growled. “I want you to not have sex with me or tap me.” She bit and licked her way across his collarbone, sucking hard right under his chin. She locked eyes with his, her brown ones lust-filled. “I want you to fuck me in every hole you can, as hard and fast as you can.”

He grabbed both her ankles and straightened them out, pulling her into his lap. He bit her calf hard, blood rolled down it, then he lined himself up with her leaking cunt and slammed himself in, pushing in until his balls slapped her ass. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed into her again. She clinched around him and threw her head back, chewing on her bottom lip, and she flooded his cock. “Oh fuck!” She screamed as he kept pounding into her, he sucked on the blood that had trailed down her calf. He slid her legs until her knees were over his shoulders then he leaned forward, pushing her legs by her ears changing the angle, so his thrusts would hit her g-spot every time he slid past it. She smiled wickedly, and licked blood off her own calf. She writhed her head back and forth on the pillow, he caught her chin and kissed her, forcing some of her own blood in with his tongue, she moaned and savored it.

She reached her hand down and slid it through her juices, then, she raised them one at a time to his mouth for him to clean, he sucked each one clean. He gravel bumped her spot and she screamed, as she spasmed and came hard enough that she lost consciousness for a second. He pulled out and flipped her over, pulled her onto all fours, smeared some of her cum into her ass, spit into it and then shoved himself in until his pubic bone rested on her ass cheeks, he laughed when she pushed back into him. He pulled out all but the tip, used her arms for leverage and shoved himself in as hard and fast as he could. “Yes, keep going! Fuck my ass! Harder” He whispered in her ear that her wish was his command. He used her arms to leverage himself and he slammed into her as hard as he could. She squirted. He kept slamming her.

”What a slut!”

“Yep!”

He laughed, thoroughly enjoying her. He pulled her up, so one arm was around her waist and the other across her boobs. He grabbed one hard and she came. He could feel he was close, he bit the cord of her neck hard, blood running from it. She shouted his name as she came long and hard. She clinched her butt and he growled as he filled her ass with cum. Cyril sucked on the bite, until it stopped bleeding. He let her go and her top half collapsed. He slapped her ass and she moaned “Yes”. He pulled out, they both hissed.

He looked at her face, she had her eyes closed waiting for her spanking. He flattened his hand and came down hard on her right cheek, she whined, then wiggled her butt. He didn’t check again. He spanked each cheek with all he had ten times each. She probably had no idea how sore she was going to be in the morning. He laid down beside her. She smiled goofily at him, then got up and ran to the bathroom. She came back with a warm rag and basin of water and soap, then wiped him thoroughly clean. It got him half hard, she licked her lips.

She straddled him and slid down. She licked down his stomach, sucking in over his navel he moaned and she moved on to the bottom of his abs, licking and sucking them, then she sucked marks into his thighs, then she rolled her eyes up to his and nibbled softly and flicked her tongue across his perineum, he groaned. She chuckled which made him writhe. She lightly fondled his balls and flicked her tongue back and forth until he was muttering nonsense, then she flattened her tongue and ran it up the underside of his dick. She flicked her tongue back and forth into his slit then sucked lightly on just the head until he was writhing and muttering her name, then everything stopped he looked up to see if she was okay. She rolled her eyes up to his and smiled wickedly. She swallowed then opened her mouth placing his tip in her mouth, then she proceeded to keeping taking him in until she could rest her nose in his pubic hair. She swallowed, then hummed, his mouth fell open, no one had ever deep throated him because of his width. She slid him back out, trailing her tongue along the vein on the bottom of his cock, when she got back to the top she breathed in and out on his tip, driving him crazy. Then she slid back down until her nose rested in his pubic hair, she hollowed her cheeks, bobbing up and down his dick until he knew he was going to go. He tried to move her but she closed her lips harder and hummed. He lost his load down her throat, she cleaned him completely then unstraddled him. He pushed her back, noticing the bruises already forming on her delicate skin.

”I was born without a gag reflex, scared my father a lot when I was the grub-eating age. Then, I was running in this flower strewn meadow, playing hide and seek with him, I was about six or seven. I tripped over a bump or something, he came running afraid I’d hurt my legs, a dancer’s biggest fear, he got there I was out cold. He told me he felt for a pulse and his heart started beating again when he found one, he carefully turned me over to find this mini tree branch in my mouth, he went to pull it out and I groaned and went into convulsions. He swore he didn’t remember doing it, but he snapped the branch off, then he carried me to a car. He sped to the hospital and they took me from him. Hours later they came back and told him my guardian angel must wear track shoes, because the branch had taken off my uvula, entered my soft palate and stopped just a .mm before entering my pharynx. I would be their guest for a bit, to make sure infection didn’t set in. I went home two weeks later because they had to teach my how to speak again. I cried because I was no longer a soprano, but at the age of seven, I had this sex-soaked, throaty alto. I didn’t see other uses for it until my first time with Sam.” He noticed fear cross her face.

”You can say his name. Just not in place of mine.” She smiled.

”Like now would be a bad time.” He put her legs up on his shoulders and leaned in so he could leave marks on her thighs, then he flicked his tongue across her swollen, bruised rosebud. Dang, she had delicate skin. She didn’t seem to care because she moaned lustily when he flicked his tongue across it, so he licked this time, she writhed and whimpered. He nibbled on her perineum and she screamed his name, it was a good thing he soundproofed the bedroom, though he done it so no one would hear her begging when he tortured her. He licked her slit and she pulled his hair, and he moaned. Finally, he started sucking her clit in and out of his mouth, then he would stop and blow on her clit and she would go nuts. He slid three fingers inside her and she was soaked, it made a squelching noise, he kept moving in and out, she chanted “fuck” over and over while he did it, then he would flick her clit every little bit, she was writhing and chewing on her lip hard enough to bruise, he just sucked her clit into his mouth and sped up his fingers, he slid four of them in hard as he sucked in her clit and she squirted all over his tongue, her thighs, his chin. She pulled him up by his hair and cleaned off his face, then kissed him stupid, purring in the back of her throat. When they ran out of air he pulled back and looked at her. He tried to see the little timid pixie of a girl or the tired broken girl who chose suicide over being someone’s puppet and all he saw was a wanton, sex goddess, who had just fed well, she stretched and popped her back, then she tweaked her own nipple. She moaned a little.

“So, Cyril, do we make war or have lots of sex?” She asked as she pulled him into a kiss, that was filthy and she nipped his tongue.

”How do I know this isn’t a trap?

”You couldn’t possibly be sure. What you need to ask yourself is how bad do you want to play your part and either convince me to destroy myself and how much do you want to die? Or how much do you want to have sex like that whenever you want, wherever you want? I have always wanted to try bondage, chocolate sauce, and domination. Like no underwear whenever you say or if you say certain words I have to assume certain positions. I am pretty adventurous as long as we are both cool and I’m yours to train.”

“If this is true. Why didn’t you ask Sam to do it?”

”I couldn’t even get him to let go, ever. I had to beg for back door the first time. He would never have treated me like you just did. Dean would have, but he’s not my Champion, St. Sam is. What’s really sad is he think we are so risqué, because we did it in a utility closet off the caf. I loved him, but 60 years of that vanilla crap, no thanks.”

”Do you watch a lot of porn? How do you, come up with half of this?”

”I read voraciously and I own a computer. If I had question about something in a book, then I would find a visual guide.”

”Do you want to fuck around?”

”What do you mean? I don’t cheat. I’m your wife.” She frowned, and it was adorable.

”My answer is I’m in. Fuck around meant if I invited guys over and told them they could fuck you. Would you be up for it?”

“No. I won’t be okay if you cheat on me either. I am sixteen. I keep myself in shape. I enjoy being submissive to you and you are legally married to me. You shouldn’t need anyone else, unless you are into water sports or scat play or feet. I can’t help you with those. But blood play, whipping, etc. I am in.”

”I do not want to share this treasure with anyone.” Her smile could have turn night into day. “I am completely faithful, if I am with you, then I am with you. I will want children I got to enjoy putting into you, at some point before the shit hits the fan because you didn’t come home.”

”Cyril, you don’t know that if I am here of my own free will one day after the ten years you win?”

He fell out laughing. “So all these millennia, The Adversary only had to be nice, get the Warrior to fall for him, stay past the deadline cause she wanted to and they would have won?”

”Yes.” She looked down and got quiet.

”I am not tricking you, Ari, my angel.” He kissed her sweetly and opened his thoughts. She blushed at what she looked like during amazing sex. But she believed him. She crawled over and hugged him. He sighed it had been millennia since anyone had hugged him. He hugged her back.

”You know, I think I am part bunny rabbit. I get pregnant easily. We didn’t use anything. I don’t believe in abortion at all. I don’t think I would like condoms. I wouldn’t be able to feel you through your cock” She stroked it. It was interested and so was she. She stroked him to full hardness, then she straddled him, hissing as she pushed herself down until she rested in his lap. He flipped them over and she smiled.

”What?”

”I hate being on top, I feel safer under you.”

Cyril pummeled her, he moved in and out, fast and hard. She came, flooding his cock with her juices, but he just kept moving. She came again and he still pummeled her, telling her to lock her legs around him, which changed the angle so he was hitting her spot over and over. This time when she came it didn’t really end. She screamed his name and writhed, but she held on and after she blacked out for a bit he told her to clinch, she did, which made her spasm. He lost rhythm and thrust deeper, then he shouted her name as he filled her. She ran her hand down his face, then kissed him, sweetly. He smiled and kissed her back. He carefully pulled out. “Make sure Casey gets you in a soothing bath in the morning, you are going to be in pain. Your body isn’t used to being used like this.”

”Okay.” She said as she trailed her fingers back and forth along his chest. And massaged his lower back with her heels.

He took her hands and made her pay attention. “Ariane. It could do permanent damage.”

She took his face in her hands. “I promise I will let Casey help me. I will tell her about everything that hurts and do as she tells me. I promise. I will take care of myself.” She kissed him softly.

“We haven’t talked about the pudgy elephant in the room.” She giggled and it sounded like chimes. He kissed her nose. “I am still a warlock. If you decide you want to become one.” She frowned and looked down. “You can stay just as you are. I love you either way. If you become one, I will have to lie to you less to keep you safe. Once you start you can’t decide to stop, you stop they eat you.”

“Does it hurt?”

”What, Angel?”

”Going dark? Why did you?”

”Yes having your soul turned can happen lots of ways. Kill someone you love. Be demon ridden, not possession, but sex, without the vessel, I’m a teeny weeny compared to the average smoker. If you survive then your soul is naturally turned, from sharing auras. For all I know having voluntary sex with me may have put a blotch on yours. And then there is drinking enough demon blood on a regular basis that you just change.” He pulled her into his lap. “I am not asking you to do that, but if you choose to, I’d only let you do it by blood consumption. You just aren’t a killer unless you have to, and you most definitely wouldn’t survive sex with a smoker, not only are they so big they would rip you apart, your goodness would make them want to kill you. Then there is the fact you will definitely go to Hell. I think even tired of being a puppet, you still have faith. So, you are heading up. Enough big choices for tonight. Right now, I want you to go to sleep. I will hold you.

”Cyr, I’m sorry to interrupt but don’t you sleep?

“I don’t require it and I spend the time working with my pets, getting them to follow orders, which as you know has a very steep learning curve. I cannot risk utilizing a pet ever again, who I am not sure will do exactly as I asked.”

“Is that soul thing here?” She trembled and buried her face in his chest.

”Yes, my Angel, he is. His cage is far beneath the surface level, he is even further down, because he is being punished, 24/7 for almost killing you. His name is Magulus. He has a corporeal form. And awake, my Angel, you can flick your magickal fingers and it will kill him. This room, our room and everything in our suite is warded heavily. None of my pets can enter.” He kissed her until she smiled goofily. Then smiling he continued. “In the morning if you wake up and want to go to the gym call Casey on the phone right there. There’s a list taped to the table” He smoothed her tousled curls. It is not safe for you to wander, some of my pets do not play well with others.” She nodded her head. Her breathing went deep and even. He chuckled, she was out.

_Lebanon, Kansas_

_That Same Night_

Sam was standing in the library covered in dust, looking through the old tomes, for new information for the legend that had been his life. His pulse sped up, in an ancient book he found a picture of a romance cover worthy woman in the battle wear that Sam had found common to 500 AD, she held a huge labrys in one hand. A circle of light surrounded her. Even if it were a legend, very few existed of the female Picts, Celts, Gauls, etc. warriors. And an entire section dedicated to this one woman was also rare. Then Sam saw one of the few phrases in Gaelic he knew _mor soillise loach, _thrilled he took the dusty book and went back to his computer to see if his translation software could decipher the Gaelic sound the phrase.

Sam looked at Ash he was working on finding out about _An nàmhaid _or The Adversary. Charlie was guzzling Red Bull and researching Sienna’s last living words, they had sounded like part of a poem. “_When you catch him in the dark, you must crush and break his heart, for once he falls he’s yours to end, remember this and seal his fate, let him go without hate.” _Even without Sienna’s little visit, he could feel her slipping away from him, not towards death because she had been that for three months, but towards Connors and life. On the surface, it looked like the only option they had was for Ari to try to get a completely dark, millennia old entity to fall in love with her, without losing herself. Even for a soul capable of the depths of love Ari was, it was a tall, order. Throw in that genetically they were born to hate and kill one another and it was probably impossible. There had to be something they were missing in the lore or why would Sienna have chewed on them for not having studied it.

Sam felt like his stomach was on fire and something was pulling his breath from him, brought him to his feet. He could vaguely hear the others calling his name but all he could see was darkness. Then Ari was alive and vibrant in the darkness. He reached out for her and she drifted past his outreached fingers. She was being pulled away, she looked at him and the sorrow broke his heart. He felt fear and saw her professor who hated her reach for her and Cyril pushed him away. He smiled smugly at Sam. Then she was gone in a golden flash of light. Sam woke up on the floor, Dean was looking at him with fear all over his face.

”Sam, can you breathe for us?” Sam focused and his lungs gratefully filled with air. He sat up. He felt numb inside. “Can you tell us what happened, buddy?”

Sam shook his head. He walked over to a piece of paper where he had been working and picked up a pin. He used what felt like the last part of him that cared to write two words. _She’s Gone. _He heard Dean and the others asking him, what did that mean, but he couldn’t answer them. He stumbled down the hall, opened the door to his room, walked into the room, closed the door, stumbled to his bed, pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed and pulled them up over his head. Sam closed his eyes and saw he and Ari sitting in the gloaming, he had her settled against him, her belly full of life, their twins playing in the dimming light. Tears slid from his closed eyes.

_North Platte, Nebraska_

_That Same Night_

Colm Malloy rolled himself over and tried to figure what in the blue blazes had happened. He had been getting ready to enjoy a moonlit dinner on a balcony in Florence, Italy, with his bright, beautiful Annie and now he was...he sat up and looked around at the rows of corn surrounding him...in a bloody cornfield without his Butterfly. Things had most decidedly changed for the worst. He noticed that he could feel a cornstalk scratching his arm and he could feel the aches and pains of living the life of a hunter for twenty or so years. Tears came to his brilliant cognac brown eyes, when he heard his precious Butterfly, calling his name. He stood, and even at 6ft, 5ins tall he couldn’t see her, so he wandered the field until he ran into her. They grabbed each other and clung for a minute.

”We are back, my Annie. How or why, I don’t know but you can meet our daughter now. See the beautiful person, she grew up to be.”

”I can’t wait. She was only an hour old, when I got to hold her last time.”

”She is so fey, yet she is a fighter. I am glad she got a part of each of us.” Colm checked his pockets, his wallet was in his front pocket where he carried it. He checked it had his usual hundred dollars for travel and his fake credit cards.

Annie had found her purse next to her. She looked in to see an updated license and a wallet full of one hundred dollars for travel and updated fake credit cards. She found in a fake pouch in the bottom of her purse, her fake ID cards and driver’s license.

Colm checked his wallet and found his in the pocket of the wallet he had kept them in.

”Let’s head home, my Butterfly, maybe our child is there.”

They had caught the bus in North Platte to St. Louis. They had used a credit card to pay for the bus ticket, but they parted with cash for a taxi. They were both bouncing on the seat to see their home. When the driver stopped a Latino couple come out of the house. The woman yelled to a little girl of about five that it was time to go to school.

”Pardon me, sir.” Colm said. “Me wife and I are just in from County Clare and were after spending a bit of time with me cousins. This is the last address we had for them. I don’t suppose you’d be knowin’ were they’ve gone to.

The young man look distressed. “I don’t quite know how to say this, Mr...?”

”Connelly. Me name is Keith Connelly. Colm’s Mother was my mother’s sister. What has become of Colm and that dear wife and sweet child of his?”

”I’m sorry, Mr. Connelly. Your cousin’s wife, we were told by the neighbors behind us, she died in childbirth. Your cousin’s daughter is off at Stanford and your cousin, well, Mr. Connelly, he was murdered. I am so sorry.” Colm dissolved into grief stricken tears. Annie comforted him. “Your little cousin, the daughter, she had the house refurbished, then she was very religious, so just in case her father was not at rest she had it cleansed and blessed by a priest. We’ve felt nothing but love in this house, sir. I am so sorry.” The man reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. “If you have any more questions please call that number. Today is Parents’ Day at school and our Marisol is very excited for us to see her school.

”Thank ye for your time, Mr Rosales.” Colm took the card.

”You’re welcome. Again I am sorry for your loss.” The man hopped in his car and they backed out of the driveway.

Annie kept watch from the street and Colm moved to the side of the house, took up the third stone on the pathway. He took the keys that had been in his other pocket, found the small safe key and brushed dirt off the small safe buried there. In it was the $238,000 that he had saved through his time back from the war. If he for some reason couldn’t get to his accounts, he would still have money for Ari and he to live from. He closed everything back up and joined Annie on the sidewalk, where they walked around the corner and caught a bus going the opposite direction from where they wanted to go. Then they took a bus to a department superstore and purchased duffles and clothing to put it in. Then they rented a car in St. Charles with a drop off point of Springfield Missouri. When they got to Springfield Annie cut her dark brown hair into a pixie cut which, Colm thought was sexy, and it made her blush and smile. They both mourned the removal of his beard. Then he dyed his flaming red hair and eyebrows, a nice mink brown. He clipped it military short. Annie decided to dye hers a deep auburn. She had been in a jeans skirt in St. Louis, now she would be wearing blue jeans, boots and tees under the jeans jacket she had lifted. Colm had been wearing the hunter uniform of jeans and flannel. Now, he had on work boots, biker jeans, a classic metal tee and a leather jacket, he had pilfered in the bus station. He knew the man would be a mite upset, the jacket wasn’t cheaply made and things were not easy to find in giant size. They stood in front of the mirror, they each stared at the other trying to find something of their mate in the new reflections. Then they hugged and kissed each other passionately.

”Six Weeks, my Butterfly?” Colm asked Annie with a raised brow and a smirk. She pushed out of his embrace.

”Six Weeks, my Colm? Or you can carry any babies we might create, remember my body is still twenty-six, it would be thrilled to get pregnant again. I am not anxious to go through the misery again.” He pulled her in tight. He kissed her head and closed his eyes.

”I wasna thinkin’ of why it was that I was alone! I was only thinkin’ of how good it feels ta hold ye in my living arms agin! I’m sorry, My Butterfly!”

She patted his back. “I know, My Colm. I want you too! Let’s get on with our journey, I am anxious to see my daughter.” She smiled her sweet smile and gave him a quick kiss.

They cleaned up all evidence they had been there. Taking their trash with them. Then they held hands and took the bus to Sioux Falls. Colm was careful that no trace of the Irish showed when he spoke and Annie sounding like she was from the Midwest, instead of Louisiana. When the bus pulled out of the station, Annie laid her head against Colm’s shoulder, pulled her jacket together and she let the bus’ movement lull her to sleep.

_Sioux Falls, North Dakota_

_The Next Morning_

Ellen walked in from getting Jo settled at high school. It had not been an easy month in the Singer household. Bobby, Ash and she had been avoiding heavy liquor like the plague, it would be too easy to use it as a crutch. And Jo had shutdown, when they found the bed empty. Her baby had just clicked off or maybe a better way to think of it, she had popped herself into her own world where she had been for three weeks. They had to admit her to the hospital so they could feed her through her veins and tape her eyes shut for eight hours every night. To help her not develop a sleep disorder.

Then she had woke up one night screaming for her mother. After a Ellen got through calming her self down, she tried to calm Jo down. Jo was sitting up in the hospital bed. She had a vision sent by Ari, her big sister who had proved that she was alive by telling her something that no one else knew. She had had a message for her little sister. She had told her something Dean had said to her that only Dean would have shared with her. Ari had explained that her strategy involved her family staying away and appearing to distance themselves from her by her choice. She had lost the babies, her body had gone into shock when she was disconnected from the machines and while his power was enough to save her, it was not enough to save them. The only thing that worried Jo was she wore Sam’s ring on her right hand and an obvious wedding band on her left. When Jo, asked her about the ring. Ari had smiled a full watt smile and said it was proof that it was working. It was her wedding ring. It was a complicated twists of silver, studded with chunklets of her eye color, represented by brown smoky quartz, which helps her cut through any psychic illusions and emotional b.s., green fluorite his eye color, which protects her from psychic compelling and manipulation and diamonds, which means eternal, unbreakable forever love. Her eyes were sparkling like they used to, she seemed happy like she was before everything happened. She promised that as long as we do nothing to warrant defense, he will do nothing against us. He had even sent us a gift to show his good will. She said as soon as she has adjusted to being Mrs. Connors that she would write and formally invite them to come out.

This seemed to satisfy Jo and now that she knew for certain her big sister was okay, she was ready to resume life. She would have two months of makeup work to do, but she seemed happy to do it, because Ari was alive and could fight, she could still win. Jo, was ecstatic that she could see her sister happy and dreamy like she used to be again, or maybe the grown up version of that.

What worried Ellen is Ari was too bright to believe that conversation wasn’t being listened to, so she would never reveal she had a plan, unless it was against them. Jo would only be visiting her newly married at sixteen, sister, if Ellen and Bobby could come along. Had he broken her spirit and she only said what he wanted. Did she feel so unloved by the way they had treated her after she tried to forfeit, that The Adversary being kind to her made her happy to switch sides. Is this what she had meant about only being able to do what he wanted for a long time.

Ellen decided that they would have a iron pot fire-cooked roast and went to the kitchen to get it started. Just as she did the bell rang, she pulled her gun and holy water pistol and went to creak the door open. She had just enough time to scream for Bobby before she passed out.

Bobby came at a run when he heard her call for him. He came down a stair and peered under the overhang. Ellen was down and their visitors were involved in trying to revive Ellen.

”Kindly keep your hands off my wife and turn around very slowly or you will have some extra holes.” Bobby said with frost dripping off the words.

The man turned them both slowly placing the woman behind him and then he looked up. “Bobby I cannot give ye an answer. I was Wining and dining this one on a balcony in Florence, Italy and then we were both laying on some nice farmer’s corn in Nebraska.” Colm Malloy stood there in front of him alive though his hair was brown and his wife, Annie who now had short reddish hair, instead of long brown waves, stood beside him, looking more bewildered than her loud husband. Ellen stirred. “Bobby please let me and Annie move so you can tend to Ellen, we will stand off to the side here.” They slowly moved leaving their hands up.

”Ellen, honey, please come to me, if your able.” Bobby said calmly.

Ellen got to her feet and walked to Bobby, staying out of his line of fire.

”To your left side Colm is a flask of Holy Water, turn slowly to the side so I can see the water go in your mouth and sip it, then pass it to your wife, please.

Colm sipped the water where Bobby could see, then passed it to Annie who did the same. She placed it on the table beside her. “Ye gave me this knife with your own hands, Bobby Singer.” Colm took out a long silver knife with his initials etched in calligraphy on the handle and a blessing in Gaelic on the blade. He cut his arm just below the elbow, the handed it to Annie, who did the same and gave it to him.

”Annie, if by some miracle I am looking at you standing in front of me. Why did you name your child what you did?“ Ellen said.

”I named our baby girl Ariane, because it was obvious at her birth that she was here on a most holy mission. Her tricolored eyes seemed to actually be looking at and through people and things when she was barely an hour old, and Ariane was French and only one letter off from the Irish version, that meant “most holy” and then Colm insisted some part be Irish, so I chose Rhiannon because it meant beautiful, and the goddess, symbolized song, wisdom, artistic impression and fertility, so I would have grandchildren. I put her in your arms not even an hour after she was born and asked you to look after her, to be a mother to her, because Colm would be lost at how to raise a girl.” Annie let the tears fall down her face. “I told you that an angel had come to me and asked me, if I would give my life to save the world. I answered yes. The angel told me, my baby would be special, different but she would some day save the world. It was the only way I would ever give Colm a child and I would know that the child would do good. We sat in that kitchen right through there and had coffee, my mug was green with ridges and the coffee was too strong because Bobby had made it. We wept together. You were mad at me, but you would have done the same. And when we told Mary, she cussed enough to make a sailor run home to his mother, then she held me and we all three cried.” She took a step forward, she stood tall, she was only a couple of inches taller than her child, so it was more her attitude than anything. “Now, Ellen Harvelle Singer, do you believe I am Antoinette Madeline Dupres Malloy?”

”Yes!” Ellen grabbed her and hugged her tight. Then she pulled her back and just stared at the face she thought she’d never see again this side of Heaven. “I think I’m mad because you still look like you are twenty-six and I look like I am forty-two!” Annie and Ellen both laughed. “I was going to start a iron pot fire-cooked roast for supper tonight. You wanted to help?”

”Yes. And you can tell me everything you don’t want to tell me about Ariane.” Annie wrapped her arm around Ellen as they walked out of the room.

”Women. Do I need to tell you the last words I said to you before I was jumped by that lily-livered demon?” Colm said in a booming voice. Female laughter drifted out of the kitchen at his question.

”No, Colm. Did you go by your house and if so, why didn’t you stop at John’s first?” Bobby asked.

”You’d be knowing the answer to that already Bobby Singer. John, God Bless him, shoots first, then asks questions. I could do without the ventilatin’! He barked a laugh. ”So, Bobby, my old friend, did I kill my grandchild?” Colm asked quietly.

”Now, Colm stop right there! You were possessed. If we find a possessed person, do we try to exorcise the person, because they are innocent or do we blame them for what happened when they had no control over their body?”

”I am not talking about all the other poor saps we have cleansed over the years, Robert Singer! I am talking about someone with five anti-possession tattoos, one of which only me wife should have been seeing! I am talking about this hand, hitting my pregnant, sick, recently gang-raped, beloved, wee daughter to the ground repeatedly until she curled up into a ball to protect her life.” Colm was crying freely. “Then did I hold a gun, in this self-same hand and level it on My Dove’s face. Then tell her that I wish the rapists had ended her blighted life and she wasn’t worth a bullet, before leaving her in shock, huddled into a corner. That I didn’t leave the door unlocked where whatever crazy was after her, could just stroll in?” Colm shook with self-rage.

“I can’t tell you that none of that happened but I can tell you that John and Dean trapped its partner and it was an ancient thing. When they exorcised it, it erupted in acid, which melted half of the room and almost melted Dean, he was able to wash it off with holy water before it did damage.” He leaned in closer to his friend and brother’s face. “They jumped you on your way back from getting dinner the night before. They tied you to a table and told you that if you let them burn off your tattoos and lock one of them inside you, your only child would be able to beat The Adversary, but as she was, she didn’t stand a chance. What father wouldn’t sacrifice himself for his child. She built her protection on you off of your tattoos, when they were useless, her protection disappeared.” Bobby’s eyes glittered with tears as he told his brother the truth. “When they told you, either your life or hers and the world’s. You made the choice any father would have made. You had no way of knowing that they would use your torment to batter your child’s spirit. She knew as soon as she woke up, that you hadn’t done anything to her. They tortured you for months, until your heart gave out and then they ripped you to shreds and left you in your home for your child to find. She saw it in a vision and sent me to be the one to stop the cops from digging to far and getting hurt.” Bobby patted Colm’s shoulder. “You can waste time over a mistake any loving father would have made, which in the long run did exactly what they they told you it would do. It made her stronger, more aware, it gave her a fighting chance.” He looked at Annie when she and Ellen came in the room. Ellen settled on the arm of his chair. “Ari is The Light Warrior for this millennium. You both were just pawns in the gods’ war, that God has decided would happen one way or another. The Adversary ordered the Acid Demon, to beat the child out of her, because she is only to bare his children.” He held his hand up when Colm sputtered.

”We are still researching it, but I don’t believe any Adversary has ever become besotted with The Warrior before. He used magic to save her life, when it wasn’t savable. He spent three months trying to reconnect her body and her soul. She tried to forfeit because he told her to choose between all of us, dead or trapped in this bubble of repeating fake happiness while the world outside grew darker and darker. She decided because she had figured out that both of you had been manipulated into what had happened to each of you, that she would create her own third choice. Nobody would win, not him, not the gods for tricking you into this mess and not God by letting this keep happening. He had been sticking his finger in the pagan pot all along and he could have pulled the plug before you two became involved, but he didn’t. So, she found the courage to forfeit, but God has decided there will be a winner this time, so, he didn’t let her die.” Colm and Annie both heaved a sigh of relief.

”Way to bury the lead, Robert Singer!” Annie yelled at him.

”There’s more. A college friend, whom we have met, is psychic and told them that Ari needed to be pregnant when she was taken, so she got pregnant with twins. She told Ari that the twins will save the world. So, the most powerful white witch I have ever come across, your daughter, wrapped those babies in a protection spell that nothing could get through. The attempt at forfeiting severely damaged her heart and her brain. She had a verbal fight with Charlie, where Ari actually yelled, it was too much for her weakened body she had a massive heart attack and stroke, we were waiting for the end. That was a weird feeling, not wanting her to die, but knowing that if she died from complications before she was taken by The Adversary, she forfeits and it ends for this millennium. We are all safe, Sam would live, if it was not from her forfeiting by her own hand, but a complication of the attempt, The Champion lives. The vermin sent some type of demon to attack her. It took her mind, she couldn’t even remember how to make her brain work. Sam went to get us because no help was coming. When we got back to the room, she was gone, her hospital gown folded neatly on the bed.” Ellen remembered how Sam and Jo had reacted and she teared up. “Sam and Jo just shut down. They were both catatonic, Jo was hospitalized for it. Sam came back on his own, because Ari kept pushing him. Jo had a vision from Ari, where she said she was fine and what her strategy is.”

”My baby had to know that he was listening.” Annie looked around at the people who knew her child.

”I believe she does know and somehow that works into her plans. Bobby believes it to be a trap, so if she does actually invite us, Bobby says we go as an army.” Ellen looked at her husband and reached for his hand. “Today was the first day, we felt like Jo could handle school. Sam has thrown himself into researching what she said in her vision to Jo and the two times she appeared to Dean, because Sam was locked down. It has not been a good time around here in a long while. Your child was in Intensive Care, not expected to make it, when we went ahead and buried you.” Ellen’s voice broke.

”Where is our baby now?” Colm asked. “I know you said with him, but where?”

”Colm, if we could simply storm the gates, she would by hugging her mother right now. She is in a magical fortress complete with Hell dimension in the side yard. It is guarded by Hunter/Killer demons and Hellhounds. Plus, Ari herself is going to finish this one way or another.” Bobby tried to reason with his brother.

”Why don’t we invite John and Mary over? That is something we can do. Neither of us has been the same since you went out like that.” Bobby rubbed his hands together.

“So, we are back as an apology to Ari for all being part of what this battle has cost her?” Annie shook her head and put her face in her hands.

“Now she’ll feel even more obligated to stay with him, because if she leaves or if she doesn’t please him, he might reverse whatever brought us back. She will go through all the levels of Hell and back, if she believes she is protecting us.” Colm realized.

_Cherry Hills Village, Colorado_

_That Same Morning_

Ari opened her eyes and for several seconds thought her body and soul were on the outs again because the pain was so intense. She was laying diagonally across the large bed, with one arm hanging off the bed, he leg barely on the bed and covers flung lightly across her butt, the sheet still irritated the already ticked off skin beneath it. She opened her mouth to scream for help. A hand held her down and the good-smelling tea from the night before appeared under her nose.

”Drink, it through the straw.” The voice sounded familiar but it had been friendly before. Pain screamed through her body as the hand lifted from her back to smack her backside. “Drink. You will not like me having to repeat myself again. Ari guzzled the tea. When it was gone, she was too weak to turn herself over. Suddenly, a blindfold went over her eyes. And ear plugs were shoved into her ears.

Ari started to tingle everywhere, not a bad tingle, but too much for her aching body. A female hand checked her pulse. Then she could feel someone climb on the bed with her. If it was Cyril, he would make them, leave her alone and help her to the bath she was supposed to ask Casey for. She smelled Cyril. She sighed in relief and started to ask him to help, but someone put a ball gag in her mouth. Ari went completely still, what was happening? 

Ari felt cool air on her back and butt. Then her mind shut off and she just wanted a cock inside her. Luckily, her cheeks were pulled apart and Cyril shoved into her hard and fast. She screamed in pleasure at him stretching her ass. He pulled her up and took out the ear plugs and took out the ball gag. “Good morning My Angel, today is your first lesson in how to be a proper sub.” He pulled her head back roughly by the hair and bit her neck.

Ari screamed in pain. And someone else smacked her sore rear with a crop. “Please, it hurts!” Two more smacks.

”Rule number one, you will not utter a sound, ever during sex Or punishment unless I request it. You may speak to answer.”

Ari tried to decide whether she was supposed to answer or he was using examples. “Smack!” She caught herself and answered instead. “I do not make a noise unless you tell me to during sex or punishments, Master.” She cringed, waiting for pain.

She got a smack, because, “You must always answer immediately.” Cyril continued slamming into her and yanking out of her. He finished. Ari was on the verge of one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had when someone slapped her to get her attention. When Cyril was sure she was edging, he stated. “You will never come unless given permission. If you play with yourself like a dirty, nasty little whore, I will know, you do not take a breath without my knowing of it. If I catch you or am told you self pleasured, I will keep you coming until you beg me to stop. Dear sweet wife of mine, it is possible to become too sensitive and to beg for the sensation to stop.

Ari felt like something inside her which had only begun to learn to fly had been taken from her and she could feel the pain at losing it building in her being. She squeezed her fist tight enough that her nails broke her skin, but in the end, she lost and she flung her head back and wailed. She waited to feel the crop cut into the already reddened skin of her ass, but there was no movement. Gretchen Stonebrook, who lived for the times when Cyril let her help beat the life out of the runaways they occasionally picked up when everybody needed to play and release some tension, smiled evilly and started to raise the crop to beat the girl bloody, but Cyril stopped her. She lowered the hand she had raised and licked the blood from it. Cyril smiled and kissed her.

Cyril used magic to raise Ari into the air, she struggled and her eyes began to glow behind the blindfold. Cyril squeezed, cutting of her air. “The longer you struggle the longer the punishment lasts and I promise if you try your magic, your pathetic white magic against me or any who I call mine, I will make you want to crawl up inside your own ass and die.” Her struggles grew weak. “Nod once, if you understand.” Ari nodded once. Cyril let her breathe. He motioned for Gilchrest, his Major Duomo to lie down, but not to touch her. Gilchrest, besides being unswervingly loyal, like the lovely Gretchen, was useful when teaching someone to be a pet, he was half satyr and as such he was inhumanly large in a currently rock hard place. He lay down next to where Ari would be if she wasn’t floating. “Remember.” Cyril said sweetly. “Not one tiny sound during punishment or I will be very upset with you, My Angel.” Cyril scissored his fingers apart and Ari’s legs were forced open. He lined her cunt up with the enormous cock below her and brought her down onto Gilchrest hard and fast. The smell of blood filled the room, making its occupants writhe with pleasure. Henri, the chauffeur had studied under the Marquis de Sade and was wonderfully twisted, was fingering Gretchen, who was riding his fingers but otherwise quiet. They all wanted to taste the power in her blood.

Tears spilled out from the blindfold. You could see the girl trying not to be sick and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Ari thought for sure they were killing her, she could fill whoever this was inside her past the point where he could nonfatally be. Cyril gave him permission to hold her hips and to adjust her a bit. Then he leaned her forward a little and pulled her cheeks apart exposing her ass. Cyril motioned one of his oldest companions forward, Gerzson, a liderc. He showed him in his mind a picture of who to look like. Gerzson smiled and changed form. He moved into position. Cyril had him wait. He healed the girl enough that this would not prove fatal. He wanted her to choose to leave them, not die from her lessons. Her pulse rate sped back up and her mind was trying to control her reaction to be lowered onto what amounted to a tree trunk, when you took into account her size. Then he motioned for Gerzson to proceed. The liderc rammed himself into Ari as hard as he could, she opened her mouth in another silent scream. Cyril gave her more tea, she drank it greedily, probably due to thirst, but within seconds she was straining against Gilchrest’s hands to move her hips and slowly moved back a bit on Gerzson. Cyril took off the blindfold, she looked at the strange nonhuman eyes of Gilchrest so she looked back as much as she could, enough to know that whatever was behind her was not Sam. She looked at Cyril with a betrayed look on her face, he watched as it hardened, she raised her hands up and lifted her hair and started to move up and down in a circular motion that had both men catching friction from her movements, then she let the lust potion take her fully and let her hair fall seductively as she tugged on Gilchrest’s nipples and ran her fingers down his chest sharing her lust with him. He started to thrust up into her, she slid her hands through Gerzson’s hair and across his scalp, both males were overcome with lust.

Cyril looked at the smile on her face and he said. “You may come freely.”

Ari smirked at him. “Thank you, Master.” She replied then flung her head back and caught their movements so they both hit her sweet spots at the same time. Her eyes glowed and as she came she brought every last one of them along for the ride. Gerzson kissed her neck and pulled out and rolled away, turning into himself as he went. Ari never stopped looking at Cyril, who stood there panting from the hardest orgasm he had ever had. She knew he couldn’t punish her for the magic because if she comes freely her gift automatically spreads out from her in a wave of pleasure. Cyril lifted her physically off Gilchrest, he smiled crookedly and then left before the temper in his master’s eyes exploded in his direction.

”Mrs. Stonebrook, Henri, you may leave that will be all for this morning. I’m sure your usual duties will fill the time.” Gretchen glared at Ari, but she gathered her robe, as did Henri and they both left. When they had closed the door. Cyril pulled his hand back as far as he good and slapped Ari, her head snapped to the side and she collapsed. “Damn!” Cyril yelled. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she still had a pulse. The girl had called his bluff, she took him seriously about the dom/sub rules, but she knew that if she rode Gilchrest into Hell, he wouldn’t let her die, because then he loses. If he wanted war, she would give him that. If he wanted a marriage, children and a sub, she would give him that, but she would never, ever take her life, no matter what he took from her. He had to keep her isolated to some degree from her family, in order to exert any control. But if he threatened them, she would pray for them, or maybe she had them protected enough he could not bother them, but she would not take her life to save them. She honestly didn’t care what he did to her. And she knew he knew that. He overplayed his hand by having the liderc take Winchester’s form.

He went to the interhouse phone and dialed Casey. “You are needed in the master suite, bring a plate of grapes, strawberries, hard cheddar cheese, croissant, honeyed butter and a carafe of the sweetened decaf tea, with you. If you give her caffeine by mistake I will be unhappy.” He hung up. He walked back over to his unconscious, copiously bleeding wife, who was slipping into a coma from the trauma to her body. He healed her, the energy in the orgasm she spread gave his magic a boost. Her big tricolor eyes opened.

”I thought you didn’t want to fight, Cyril? Did Mrs. Stonebrook change your mind? Tell me, can she give you sexually what I did?” She sat up, comfortably nude. “Can she give you an heir, someone to pass the responsibilities of being The Adversary to, you don’t know because there has never been someone who could carry them. We are two sides of the same coin, hundreds of women and girls like me, living and dying in vain, and you being born over and over. All for the amusement of the gods or God. He may strike us dead for refusing to play, he might take your wealth or your power or mine, but for the first time since the ride began, you will belong to you.” She leaned up to him and kissed him breathless. “Or they might find a new game to play.” She ran her fingers across his collarbone and sucked on a pebble hard nipple. “Maybe our children will grow up and fight the battle with Dean and Jo’s children.” She slid her hand down his torso and stroked him hard. She lay back on the bed and pulled her feet up under her butt, then let her knees fall flat on the bed. She stretched. And lifted her head so she could spear him with her eyes. “While they decide, I’m yours to train, yours to teach, yours to turn” she did a full body writhe, boneless as a boa. “Yours to fuck.” She snapped her legs closed on his hand. “However, this is the last time I offer my voluntary submission. You know as well as I do, it is so much more fun, when the damsel enjoys being bled dry. When your victim wants what you can give them so much that they willingly dance with Death.” She opened her legs again and brought his finger up to suck in and out of her Cupid’s bow mouth. Then she lowered it to her clit. He started circling it. She bit her finger to stay quiet. She came just as Casey knocked.

”Deal. But I control everything. Contact with your family. Your art career. When we breed, etc. Agreed?”

”Agreed. I believe you promised me a bath this morning. My muscle are a bit sore.”

He pulled her to him quickly and kissed her breathlessly and then they were both wearing robes. “Come in, Casey.”

”Cyril?”

”Yes, My Angel.”

”Can a Satyr get me pregnant?”

“No. Not ever, but especially when you already are.” He watched her face, their was real joy there. She put a hand over her belly and smiled. He let Casey in. “She will be needing the vial we discussed. She must know what it is and drink it voluntarily. She must choose darkness, it cannot be forced on her.” Casey smiled and entered the room. Cyril listened to her happy voice. He was sorry for the pain, but he needed her to begin blemishing her own soul, if it were ever going to work. Once she was dark she wouldn’t care that she handed him the world.


	2. I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester and Singer families welcome Dean’s child. Sam deals with feelings of loss. Lisa signs, leaves and doesn’t look back. Sam goes back to school and meets someone new. Dean finds himself deep in love ahead of schedule after he almost dies and his nurse is seen in a new light. Ari finds out she is pregnant, about the blood and she and Cyril develop an unhealthy, dangerous love for each other.
> 
> Yes, I know Nicholas Elia who portrayed Ben in the show has brown eyes. It suited my needs to make his eyes be green. 😊

_Lebanon, Kansas_

_Two Months Later_

  
Sam looked out the window as the taxi pulled up in front of the dorms. His stuff had been shipped to his old room and Max was going to be his roommate. That made Sam relax a little, this way if he had a meltdown like he had at the hospital when he came back and saw an empty bed and hospital gown, his roommate wouldn’t think he was crazy and he would know what to do. Dean had offered to bring him, but nobody wanted Dean on the road alone. He was having serious hallucinations.

First he would just be minding his own business and he would see Ari frantically reaching for him, begging him to hurt her, she apparently looked dead and the babies were gone. Then, they had a very, pissed Sienna show up and ask them what the fuck they were doing? she told them to save Ari before he seduced her. They had stopped abruptly but now Dean kept dreaming and daydreaming? Of two eight or nine year old twins, one boy, one girl, they had curly mahogany brown hair and hazel eyes. They were dressed in pristine navy party clothes, playing with what started as a ball, then their clothes would be splattered with blood while they bounced the ball. The children would notice it was a head. They would start screaming for Daddy, then he would realize it was Sam’s head. They would look at Dean with their hazel eyes full of terror and beg him to save their Mommy and Daddy, Daddy first, then them, then Mommy. He would tell them he was coming and Yellow Eyed Demons, three of them would appear, one woman and two men, and Dean would battle them as others demons pulled the children apart and he went down under the blades of the demons. The same thing every time. It had been two months since the kidnapping and Dean was getting worse, he couldn’t hunt anymore, because he didn’t know when the dream would come. Sam wished he could dream of her, but there was nothing but random flashes of her smile or laughter, her scent or the way she fit in his arms. He couldn’t tell if Dean’s vision was right and Ari was dead or if Sienna was right and he couldn’t dream of her or wrap his mind around a whole memory was because she had gone dark.

Worried for Sam who after his meltdown, had just stopped talking, or eating, or brushing his teeth, etc. John had called the Dean of Admissions, explained the situation, informed him that Sam had finished the semester with a 3.2 average and if his scholarship had not been given away they would like for him to resume classes. The Dean had felt John’s pain, he was a father, he wouldn’t know what he’d do if his son had been through something so awful. And now Sam was standing outside his dorm, wishing he had just started hunting, since he couldn’t even do an oil change, much to his father and brother’s embarrassment.

Sam heard his name called. He turned and looked around, he tried to smile, when he saw Alicia, Max and a pretty blonde walking towards him.

Alicia hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips, without heat, it was for comfort, not that he would notice, that part of him was dead. She studied his face, he tried to smile but it hurt and he almost cried instead.

”Mom told us, you would need us very badly, so we decided to come back, after the funeral and everything.” She grabbed Max’s hand. “I’m glad we did. We can be the emo group this semester. Sam this is Jess Moore she is my roomie this semester. Her mother died over the break, too, from cancer.”

Sam shook the fine boned hand gently. “I am sorry for your loss. Which sounds so, overused. Maybe, that sucks, I’m sorry sounds less rehearsed?” He almost smiled. She almost smiled back. “Hey, Max? How are you holding up?”

Max was dressed stylishly as ever, but his clothes were loser. His voice was sad and flat when he spoke. “Doing as well as anyone can expect when you lose your mother and one of your closest friends disappears from the bed where she was dying.”

Sam winced. Alicia hit Max. Jess sensed the tension. “It was nice to meet you, Sam. I’m sure we will see each other often.” She turned to Alicia. “It’s okay Lish. We are all grieving. I will see you back at the dorms.” She smiled again and walked away.

”What was that Max? Why not just grind some glass in his eye and call it a day?”

”Ari is living over a hell dimension, being brainwashed into thinking that the only way she can survive and keep Sam alive is to let this creature fuck her. And Sam is here flirting with your, pretty but sad blonde roommate. He deserves glass shoved up his arse!”

”Where the Hell do you get off thinking you have the right to talk to me about what I do, when, the sainted Ari is possibly Dark, but she is definitely fucking her sworn enemy. Maybe, she thought she had to save me, but now she is doing it because she wants to.” He shoved a wedding announcement on elegantly printed ivory card stock, addressed to him. “It’s his writing, but regardless she married the guy. So, if I want to hire an entire escort service for the night or flirt with Lish’s pretty, blonde roommate, I can because I am not engaged anymore!” Sam yelled and got right in Max’s face. “Stay out of my love life and I will stay out of yours.”

”What the Hell’s that supposed to mean?” Max yelled.

“I am not the one screwing my..” Sam stopped mid-word. “God, Max. There would have been no excuse for that. I don’t want to be here. That fight we had is the most alive I have felt since the night they joined her body and soul back. He is tormenting me. I got a “We’re Expecting” card, on the back he wrote. “I bet the spawn, I put in her live!” But none of that makes what I was about to say okay! I’m so sorry, both of you, I am so sorry.”

Max hugged Sam and Alicia hugged them both. “I love you both and you have the right to date and whatever else a normal teenager would be doing at college.” Max said as he pulled out of the hug. “I can’t stand the idea of someone who would send that soul-Raper after her, getting to share her bed and knock her up. I think part of me hopes that if you don’t move on, then she will stop and come back to you. I know she can’t, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting it.”

“I think you guys should go unpack. Jess and I will unpack. Then we will meet in our room for pizza and copious amounts of Cuervo Especial. Max and I got them as incentive gifts from Gram.” She started to walk backwards from them. “What do you two say?”

Max and Sam looked at each other and then looked at her and nodded.

“7 okay?”

They both nodded their heads. She squealed and ran off towards the girls’ dorms. Max picked up a duffle. “The rest arrived yesterday. Your father sent Ari’s fridge. I plugged it in so it would make ice. I hope you’re okay with it.”

”No matter what is going on with her, she would want me to use it, if she couldn’t.”

The elevator opened and Sam winced he could see her skipping and bouncing to his room. Max just patted his shoulder.

“That is going to happen to you all the time at first. I chose a different room than you had last time.”

Sam and Max picked their sides of their room and unpacked. Yet, Sam seemed unwilling to put up posters and artwork. “Where do you want these?” Max asked. “Back in the box is not an answer”

Sam took the painting Ari had painted for him sometime during the year they Skyped and waited to be together. He had mentioned never having been to a beach. So, she painted him one. You could almost feel the warm sand beneath your feet. Sam swore he could feel the breezes blowing through his hair and smell the salty tang of the ocean. Ari had painted the ocean so vividly that Sam could hear the sound from it crashing ashore, see starfish, crabs and clams, left behind on the sand. The water was a vibrant blue-green and the sky a cloudless blue, birds hovered over it, dipping along here and there, one had a colorful fish in its beak. Far off on the horizon was a boat with white sails, billowed by a wind that pulled the boat away. There was a cooler with a Corona in the cup holder on top, two beach chairs, one had a plush brown towel draped over it. The other cooler cup holder had a Arizona mandarin orange iced tea in it, the other chair had a giant labyrinth on it surrounded on a background of splotches of different greens on it. Beach umbrellas in a blinding neon green and a deep navy blue. You could see beads of condensation sliding on the drinks. Sam had asked her where they had gone? She had replied with a raised eyebrow, that they were in the closest cave making passionate love. He had teased her about which suit she had worn and she had replied, “ What suit?” Sam let the tears fall as he hung the picture where he could see it when he woke in the morning.

Max rubbed Sam’s shoulders, he was glad some of the tension was out of them. He smiled when he picked his up.

”She loves Ireland. I asked her to tell me about it and she told me of a small town in the West Counties, where Malloys have lived since the mid 1500s. She said she would wander there just like she does here. And one night in the dark of the moon, she came upon this stand of circular stones, she could tell they were ancient, maybe 300 B.C.E. She said they gave off light and she could hear women chanting in a Gaelic. Asking that “on this dark night please mighty Hecate give us light. So that we will, so that we might see the words to our rite.” She said the stand lit up. Then the voices continued. “Sister Night and Mother moon, the enemy will set sail soon, our sister lies cold beneath the grass, ne’er was there a more pure lass. He stole the sweet girl’s heart, promised he’d wed her from the start. Dear Goddess it did come to light, that he was not free and their love was never meant to be. Her father said that she was lost and her life’s blood would be the cost. He took her to the square and ran her through right then and there. Hecate we beseech of you, please as she does rot, let him writhe upon a cot. And when his life is all but through, please let our sister rise anew. By the power of maid, mother and crone, we have brought you our sister’s bone. By the power of three times three we pay your fee. As we will so mote it be.”

Ari said the flames blared and suddenly twelve women were standing there. Cloaks billowing in a sudden breeze. The high priestess looked right at her and said “Your time will come, Little one. Love can heal, love can kill, love is the strongest gift any of us can possess. The time will come where all of life is balanced on your tiny fingertip. You must let one you love go without love turning to hate. And you must offer love to one who no longer has reason to believe in your offer and with grace accept his choice. Only then will this endless battle end.” Ari said the priestess continued. “She lost when her time came, she lost her heart and if her father had not slain her she would have lost the battle. Be careful or one day your heart will hurt and your choices will have caused harm, and those you trust will end your life, so in despair over the truth, you do not take your life.”

Ari said there was a sound like a gong had been rung and they were blended back into night. She said. “Standing there watching what she’d seen and the drama and romance made her anxious to become a mythic warrior. She had forgotten it all until she went to tell me about the stand. She didn’t think it was romantic anymore.”

“A few weeks later, I walked in after classes and this masterpiece was hanging there.” The stand is glowing in the dark, it seems to pulse and it is giving off the light that lets you see the fallen stones. She said she could feel him watching, though she didn’t know who he was then.” Max carefully ran his finger over the stones, she somehow had captured their energy in the painting and it made his fingers tingle. She had a wolf peering through the trees on one side of the circle and a raven flew overhead, (two of her totems) and off in the distance was a loch that reflected a storm off in the distance. You could almost feel the breeze and hear the tree song. But by far the most amazing feature were the barely their coven of women who were skyclad and their rite fire, even the candlelight on their beautiful, sad faces. The girl could have become a professional artist or prima ballerina, but she wanted to be a librarian, because of the worlds you can visit in a book. And the real magic in this world, to her, came from being able to restore maybe the only remaining copy of words that someone who had to fight to survive everyday had taken the time to write down. She had dreamed of finding more biblical scrolls in some dusty subterranean tomb, or the lost works of Dickens or Poe in a hidden compartment of an antique desk. Oh, Goddess! I miss her. Please, understand, I love Alicia in ways I could never love anyone else, but outside of her and Mom, nobody else saw all of me and still loved me just as I am. I could tell her about the guy at the yogurt shop in town.” He mostly smiled.

“It’s a different version of what Sienna said.” Sam looked at the stand of stones. “It seems that though there may be physical battles, what Ari does or doesn’t feel wins the war.”

“Hola my amigos!” Sam and Max both grimaced when they recognized the annoying nasally, upper-crust, New England tones of Brady. “ Took a semester off too, after that weird drug trip, nervous breakdown thing last year. I was glad to see I got the same suite, with some familiar faces and my roomie is back this semester too.” He moved aside, dropped his stuff and started opening Sam’s box.

Sam counted to ten as Daniel walked in. “The Champion still needs protection” he whispered through their heads.

”Sweet Dude! You scored a t.v.!” Brady said when he was done opening the box. “And a shitload of movies, all different genres.”

They both hugged Daniel. “Please help us not to kill the obnoxious one, Daniel.” Max asked him. Daniel smiled.

”Can you read, Brady?” Sam asked patiently.

”Of course I can read.” Brady replied, deeply offended.

”What does this box say?” Sam asked.

”Your name. I sure hope we have some single, straight dudes in here this semester!” He stomped off to the room, he had the year before.

They all three just shook their heads. Daniel and Max got Ari’s entertainment center put together. It smelled like roses and vanilla, they both teared up.

”I can remove the scent, if you would like?” Daniel said gently.

”No!” They both yelled. Then all three started laughing.

”We are going to Lish’s room to eat pizza and drink tequila, would you like to come? Maybe a suite mate could stay.”

”I would like to come. My mate, Adina is rooming with Alicia and Jess, just in case they come after Alicia.”

”Do you think they will?” Max asked nervously.

”No. It is primarily a precaution. It will be exciting to take our relationship into college life.” Daniel said with a gentle smile.

Max and Daniel were talking about Daniel’s relationship. Sam sat down to empty a box. He got to the bottom of the box. He picked up Mr. Darcy and began to sob. Max sat down and rocked with him.

Brady walked out of his room. “Don’t tell me. The penguin belonged to the sickly, strange, pregnant girl you were dating last year. Dude! You dodged a bullet if she broke up with you. You could be married, with kids to support instead of looking at a semester of nubile, slutty college chicks. Last I saw of her, she would not have aged well.”

Sam had Brady up off the ground and against the wall, feet dangling, before Daniel could stop him. “One and only freebie. If I even think you are thinking about her, let alone if you mention her, I will pull your intestines out through your nose with the vacuum. Sam squeezed a little harder, Brady started to go blue. “Nod your head if you understand.” Brady nodded. Sam dropped him. “I’m going to put him in our room and hit the shower, is that okay with you guys?”

”Yep. Works for me.” Max said.

Daniel just nodded.

Sam walked away. Max put the stuff from the box, that would live out here in their homes. Sam took his clothes and went in the bathroom.

”What did I do?” Brady asked quietly, still rubbing his neck. “Buddies always trash the ex.”

”She was kidnapped from her hospital bed, where she was in critical condition. She had a stalker. The stalker hurt her, which is why she was there to begin with. He doesn’t know for sure, but she and the babies might be dead. He is trying to date because she would want him to. And in all honesty, if she is not back on life support, she is probably dead. His therapist told him to move forward, but trashing the ex, definitely not the way to go here.”

”Whoa. Poor Sam! Never loved someone like that, but I imagine it hurts a lot.” Brady was doing his best to be a real person. So, they kept the smiles off their faces. Sam had actually scared sensitivity into their suite mate.

When they knocked on the door, Jess answered and gave them a soft smile. Sam noticed she had on a pair of regular blue jeans, a blue tee, white socks and white Keds. Her delicate ears were pierced and she had a diamond stud in each one. She had on makeup, but just enough and she smelled like Night Blooming Jasmine. She was sweet, soft spoken, a nursing major. Her mother had been her only parent, but she had had the lung cancer for ten years, this last time had been her third time coming out of remission, so she knew she was going home for goodbye when she had pulled out last year.

She had dated the same guy from tenth grade to graduation, when they had decided to stay friends, but see what real life had in store, not that there was anything with dating the same guy, like Alicia did through high school up to now. She wasn’t looking for heavy, just monogamous, dating. She was an only child. She was from Ogden Corners, Iowa and had been a cheerleader. She had good enough grades to be here on scholarship, but not anything spectacular. She liked to bake and that was about it.

She listened to his made up tale of woe. Falling in love with the girl at thirteen and being with her for three years until she had died from complications from a suicide attempt. She had been pregnant because she didn’t believe in birth control and they had been engaged, so no one was surprised when he oopsed and she got pregnant with twins, but she had a four point GPA, when they had started to his house for a joint family Thanksgiving, they were sharing a room with his brother. He was in one bed and they in another. He just felt the need to wake up, he found her in the shower with gouged wrists. She would not have had use of her hands, she was a seamstress and painter, so that had been a blow. The blood loss had put a terrible strain on her overtaxed heart from carrying large twins in her 4ft, 11 5/8in, 98lb body. She got into a shouting match with her best friend. She had a heart attack and a stroke. She lingered for a few hours then she had died without regaining consciousness. So, just like Jess he was looking for easygoing, perhaps monogamous, because it was just how he was made, but he wasn’t looking for his wife to be.

Alicia came over. “Glad you guys are getting along so well.” She gestured widely and it was apparent that she had perhaps had too much Cuervo. “Now it is time for you to come play with us.” She nudged then up. Daniel looked amused and Idina who was also blonde but there was an edge to her, looked curious, which made Sam chuckle.

“Since, Alicia was very bad at the game I will explain how it worked. They were reading Carrie out loud a page at a time. You couldn’t read the page first or even turn to your page until you were ready to start reading. If you accidentally said the word, “prom” you had to drink. Even if you only said it part of the way. Got it?” Max asked, he was only slightly less inebriated.

Sam looked at Jess. She shook her head yes, but only if she was getting past tipsy they would stop her. Daniel promised and she and Sam sat down. Her first page, Jess had said it twice before the bottom of the page. They took pity on her and only made her down one shot. By the end of DesJardin’s tirade in the locker room, Sam had said it four times. They showed him no mercy. Sam felt the beginnings of a good, friendly buzz. Idina got another page with a fit being had by the gym teacher. She had said it twice, she threw them back with a reckless abandon that Jess admired. When it got back to Jess. He cut her off because she couldn’t turn the page without help.

Jess leaned over and whispered something in his ears. He shook his head yes. She twirled around and went to the bathroom. Then she went to the door to her room and crooked her finger for Sam to come with her. He smiled and said goodnight to everyone before following her to her room, where he closed the door. “Well that was easy.” Alicia said.

”I hope it wasn’t too easy. Jess is a good girl, she sees this as the beginning of something special.” Max worried.

”Sam will see this as a new beginning. He wasn’t that tipsy, neither was she. They will decide to pursue or leave it alone, but they will be friends either way. They both are “nice people.” Alicia answered.

”Jess is already planning a future in her head. She might not know it yet, but too her this is an act of love.” Idina said.

”Sam, will be faithful to her and he will even let himself believe he loves her. However, if Ari comes into his life to stay, he will break Jess’ heart. He is not consciously aware he would do that. He thinks the fact that he could talk to her and because he spent the night, he must be moving on. He would never betray Ari, if he thought she was coming back.” Daniel frowned. 

“Well brother mine. I am sleeping in the spare bed in your room. Let’s go.” Alicia stood and only bobbled a bit. “Daniel, are you staying here tonight?”

She giggled when he serenely nodded his head. “Adina, how long have you been together?”

”In Earth years, four and a half millennia. We are very rare for our kind.”

”Wow!” Alicia said, making Adina laugh.

”That puts a whole different spin on together forever.” Max commented.

”Yes, I suppose it does.” Daniel helped Alicia get her coat on and Adina handed her an overnight bag, with clothing for the morning. Adina and Alicia looked at each other and laughed. Daniel locked the door behind them.

”I do not understand how he could move on, when this afternoon he caused bodily harm because someone spoke insensitively about her.”

”Daniel my love. If the woman he really wants walked through this door he would be in her arms within seconds. His brain and other body parts know that is not going to happen. His heart will keep hoping it until his dying breath. For humans life must go on, because it is so short, but while their minds know that, their hearts never fully accept it.”

_Lebanon, Kansas_

_Four Months Later_

  
Dean rushed down the stairs, Lisa was screaming. He let gravity take control, when he flung the door open, his mother was preparing the bed for birthing. Lisa looked like she was in agony, Dean felt sorry for the girl he discovered the pleasure of sex with, and then he saw Ari in the hospital with 109 stitches, learning to walk again, and his sympathy dried up.

”I told her to take off her clothes and she hasn’t done it yet. I am going to get some stuff I’ll need from the infirmary. See if you can get her clothes off and then lay her on the bed.” Mary made sure she had her son’s attention. “Dean do not let her start pushing. Let her suck on an ice cube in your hand, she’ll choke if you let her have it.” He nodded as he went over and tried to help Lisa she slapped him.

”I can do it!” She yelled at him. She stripped off her sweat-soaked sleep shirt and let it drop. She pushed Dean’s hands away. She struggled her way to the bed and collapsed onto it, then she got in the middle and Dean started putting pillows behind her back. “I could just decide to walk with the kid. You all would deserve it after the way you treated me.“

”You could try. Remember Lisa the only reason your even alive, is because Ari found it in her heart to have mercy for this child, rather it is mine or not.” Dean said without emotion. It was an exaggeration, he would have let her live because the child was probably his. But he figured it couldn’t hurt for her to think that Ari, still found compassion after everything, and had asked that they let her live. “We don’t have to let you walk out of here. Your mother wrote you off after to tried to murder your cousin. Bobby and Ellen don’t care what happens to you. Most of the hunter community wants to put a bullet in your head because of your betrayal of an innocent kid.” Dean let that sink in. “Keep acting like a bitch and We might decide to let Sam have you. He is not as nice as he was once. Ari almost dying, changed him.” Dean looked at her dispassionately. “Once, I get my kid out, I don’t much care what happens to you.”

Lisa got quiet. Then she screamed and breathed raggedly. When it passed, she just sat there.

Mary walked in, stopped and stared. She didn’t know what her son had said but it had an affect On her that no one else had. Sylvie walked in carrying several more pillows.

”Dean and Sylvie evenly divide the pillows. Bring her leg up like she was in stirrups at the doctor’s office.” Dean just looked at her. “Sylvie do one side and then Dean copy her. Then put a foot on each stack of pillows.” She tried to sound softer to Lisa, she knew the pain of bringing a child into the world and that doing it in a hostile environment made it worse. But Lisa excelled at bringing out everyone but Ari’s inner bitch. Ari told her she had been headed down the path to apologize when the Reillys grabbed her. She was sorry she had struck out, but she knew Lisa was going to hurt Jo, so she had to stop her. So Mary tried again. “Honey, put your feet up and let’s see how much you have dilated.” Mary brushed back some of her stringy, damp hair from Lisa’s eyes and Lisa slapped her hand away. That was Mary’s last attempt to be nice to the little bitch. She would bring her grandchild into the world and then she would begin packing Lisa’s belonging, so as soon as she was strong enough she could sign the papers and be on her way.

Lisa put her feet on the pillows, narrowly missing Sylvie’s face. Sylvie glared at her. “Mary, I know a spell that will remove the child from the womb safely and it automatically terminates the mother. Would you rather do the spell. No muss, no fuss? We just drop the leftovers in the incinerator when we are done.”

Mary hid her face at the look of horror on Lisa’s face. “No, Thank you though Sylvie. If she gives us anymore attitude I might change my mind, but the deal was one healthy baby and she signs papers and walks.” Sylvie shrugged. Mary had to look away from Dean because he was burying his head and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. She looked, Lisa had dilated fully, rather quickly. And she was beginning to crown. Mary reached in and helped the baby into the right position. Then she, said a prayer her mother’s family had said before birthings for generations.

”Okay when the next contraction hits I want you to bear down and push until the contraction ends. Dean help her hold position until the contraction is over.” Mary waited until Lisa screwed up her face. “Now Lisa! Push!” Lisa screamed, but did as she was told.

She laughed as Dean shook his hand. “Don’t let her hold your hand, the pain is making her super strong!”

”Now you tell me.” He smiled at her. Then got back in position. He held her elbow and her back. Lisa gripped her hands around her knees. 

“Push!” 

They continued the process until Dean cut the cord. Lisa turned over, she didn’t even look at her child. Sylvie got him cleaned up. And then she placed him in Dean’s arms. Mary cried at the look of total love and devotion on her son’s face.

”He is 9 pounds, 3 ounces and he actually held still like he knew what I was doing. He is 27 inches long. He is healthy, ten fingers, ten toes and one little extra leg.”

”What do you mean extra leg?” Dean panicked as he began unswaddling the baby. Mary and Sylvie laughed.

”He has a penis, Dean. That’s all I meant. He’s perfect. And he already has green eyes just like yours. I can draw the blood and do the test, but I can tell you this is your son, I can feel it.”

”It doesn’t matter. I promised I would keep him and love him either way and I do.”

”Okay, why don’t you take him to the nursery. Sylvie and I will help Lisa get cleaned up.”

”Okay.” Dean tried to think of something to say to Lisa. “I am naming him Benjamin Franklin Winchester. I promise I will love him everyday of my life. If you someday want to be a part of his life, just let me know...”

”I don’t care. I just want to sign the stinking paper, so, I can get on with my life and get away from him and you.” Lisa looked at them both with nothing but hate.”

”What happened to you, Lis? You weren’t the vestal virgin, but you had a heart. You were just honest about liking sex, but you were still fun to be around. Why did you turn into this hard, cold bitch?” Dean just looked at her bewildered.

”What changed was I spent my life from the moment Ari Malloy could walk and talk, hearing from my mother, my uncle and his wife ask me why I can’t be more like Ari? What changed is Eamon Reilly didn’t understand the word, “No!”, so when I made the mistake of going out with him, because he wasn’t bright, but he wasn’t ugly, so why not. And I told him no, because he was just too stupid and he smelled, so, I didn’t want to. He ignored me. He gave me a black eye and lots of bruises. He did his best impersonation of someone who knows what to do with his dick, and then he told me to stop crying like I didn’t want him. Then he practically pushed me out of his car in front of my house. I managed to get inside. I went upstairs and showered and then I told my Mom what happened and she looked me dead in the eye and said, “If you are going to act like a slut, then men are going to treat you like a slut. You weren’t raped Lisa, you’re a whore, and you can’t rape a whore. You are probably mad because he didn’t give you whatever he promised afterward. So, you thought you’d cause him trouble by saying he raped you. It is not going to work.” She looked away and Sylvie and Mary wiped their tears. Every woman lives with the fear that she could be raped and to have it happen and not even your mother believe you would be horrible.

“A couple months later, I figure I am pregnant, I had had an abortion before, not so bad. I would just have another one. No, not you, Dean. So, I went to her and she agreed to take me, to pay for it, even to take care of me, if I needed it. After, when we are back home, she looks at me and tells me that I have been a constant disappointment since I hit my teen years. You would never hear gossip, like she heard that day about me, about Ari, she was a good girl. Why did God give her a whore for a daughter and give an Angel like Ari, to a woman who wasn’t even alive to enjoy her? Then she tells me to get my stuff packed and get out.” She finally let her tears fall. “Then I get to my uncle’s house and that woman he married, convinces him not to let me stay full time. I could get a job and find my own way. That I was just too mean to Jo and that simpleton they took in and to Ari. And my uncle agrees, he tells me I can stay through to the bbq, then I would have to go. 21 is old enough to take care of myself. I wanted to be alone and I went walking in the woods. I hear this couple going at it hot and heavy, I peep through the bushes and there is sainted Ari, with Sam Winchester between her legs, and she is making noises that could put a porn star out of work. I was furious!”

“I turned to leave and there is Eamon Reilly and his Pops, watching them too. They want revenge and so do I. I just keep hearing all those people telling me she is a saint, and I snapped. They could all cry at her funeral and I would dance on her grave. I looked back and Sam is down on one knee, proposing to her. I tried to get you to even talk about it and I got the boot.” She wiped her angry tears away. “That’s what happened to me. So, just give me a paper to sign and I am out of your life!” She turned over facing away from her child. Dean just let the tears flow as he walked away with Ben. He vowed he would make sure Ben never felt the lack of love from one parent. He would make sure that his son knew he was loved, every second of everyday. Just like he and Sam had. Ben sensing Dean’s upset, started to cry.

The next several weeks were hard on a Dean. He tried to keep Ben out of Sam’s sight because though his brother put on a good face and definitely loved his nephew. It had to be hard for him, considering that he had lost three children and their mother. Ari was alive but she was still gone from their lives like she was dead. She hadn’t even responded to the news her parents were alive. She was not acting like their Ari at all. And Sam was sinking further and deeper into a depression that had him looking more gaunt. He seldom spent time around his family, coming out of his room, when he knew nobody was out and about. He was home on vacation and had met someone, but he said that while she was sweet and wonderful. He couldn’t let himself picture a future because that was saying goodbye to Ari. Dean would be petrified for him, until he went to see why Ben hadn’t woken up to be fed like normal. He went to the door and Sam was feeding Ben his bottle and humming Ari’s lullaby to him.

”That is your Aunt Ari’s favorite lullaby Ben. You can’t meet her yet because she has to finish being a superhero. But when you do meet her she will love you, like no one else can. She loves with her whole heart and soul. You don’t have to be afraid for her because she is strong. She told me, the last time I talked to her that she couldn’t wait to meet you. She told me, you were our gift from God for living through the summer you were made in. That a whole lot of bad was balanced out by the glorious wonder of Baby Ben. You are a gift, Ben, never forget that.” Sam started humming softly. Dean backed away.

“God. I know you and I don’t talk much, but please let Ari make it home to my brother.” Dean thought to himself as he went back to bed.

Lisa had left three days after her child was born. She signed the custody papers, that stated that she still relinquished custody to Dean in the event that Dean was found not to be the biological father. She had hinted strongly that his father had given her “a good size chunk of change.”, to assure her future cooperation, which knowing his parents was also noted in the papers a relative had put together. If she came back and someday decided to try to take Ben, she would look like a greedy, unscrupulous gold digger, which she was.

Dean yawned as he focused on the road. He hated to leave when Ben might wake up and find that a Dean wasn’t there. His mother had laughed and said that Ben would be fine if he went to the store and came back. He started up when the last light before home turned green. He started singing along with the radio about For Whom The Bell Tolls. He could see his turn coming up, he signaled and slowed to make the turn and he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he heard Baby’s front tire explode and then he heard metal scrunching in on itself, like someone had crumpled a soda can, then he felt a large snake wrap around his throat and choke him. He reached for his gun as evil laughter filled the car, then the snake cutoff his air, his fingers relaxed on his gun and he was chasing Sam, Ari, Charlie and the others through the salvage yard. He was just about to grab Jo’s shirt and tackle her gently to the ground when a giant, dark cloud covered the sun and he heard Ari scream. Then nothing. He told Ari, who was the only one he could see, not to be afraid. She looked at him with her huge eyes full of tears and they both grew up.

”Please don’t leave before I can get there Dean. I need to hold you.” She sobbed. “I don’t know how to be strong, without you. You always give me courage to try. Please don’t leave. Sam will die without either one of us. Fight, my brother, I’m coming!” Dean whispered for her to hurry, the pain was so bad. He could hear the laughter, then footsteps running towards him. And a voice full of despair asking if he had done this. He heard sirens, then something scooped him up out of the pain filled version of him and a rich, contralto voice started singing Ari’s lullaby.

”We will stay here awhile Dean Winchester. She asked you to wait for her and it will be easier away from the pain. Now sleep, I will wake you when she comes.”

  
  
Cherry Hills Village, Colorado 

That Same Night

Ari spring up in bed screaming. “Oh, God! Please don’t take him. Sam needs him! I need him, he’s my brother! Please Lord take me, please don’t take, Dean! He is needed, he’s a father, that baby has no one else, please!” Ari shivered and cried. She could feel his psyche tug on hers. Ari closed her eyes and reached out to Dean and begged him to hold on. She got out of bed and grabbed forest green bikini panties and stepped into them, then tugged on a matching bra. She pulled on a pair of jungle print leggings and forest green lose knit baggy sweater. Ari hurriedly pulled her hair into a ponytail and then began to stuff clothes in a duffle.

”My Angel, where do you think you are going in the middle of the night?” Cyril tried to sound concerned and not furious that he was not being consulted.

”Dean was in a bad car accident. He might not make it. I have to go, he needs me.”

”You just had a nightmare. Get back in bed. I will have Casey bring you some tea.” Cyril headed for the phone. Ari kept getting ready. “Cyril can you please ask Henri to take me to the airport?”

”Do you really think I am going to let you go back to them? Our deal was I control when you have contact with them!” He back handed her.

Ari hit the bed hard, she winced at the pain in her face. Cyril took her by the neck and kept her from moving. He pulled down her leggings and underwear, and he shoved into her butt hard. When it was over, Ari head-butted Cyril and rolled over and kicked him. She stood up and pulled up her undies and leggings. Cyril tackled her and started squeezing her throat. She raised her knee into his groin. He let go. “Dean is dying, Cyril, so either kill me now or ask Henri to bring around the car. I either go to him on this plane or the astral, but I promised him I would not leave him alone. If you think this is a ruse to get to screw Sam, call the hospital in Lebanon, Kansas and check. I told you, I do not cheat. I married you, I will be faithful to you. Dean is my brother, period.” She grabbed stuff from the bathroom, when she came back out, he was on the phone. “I am carrying your child, Cyril. I would never cheat period, but especially not while I am pregnant with your child.”

”I asked Henri to drive you to the airport. You may stay until you know he is out of danger. Any longer than that, your precious deal is over. Deserting your husband, while you are pregnant is definitely breaking our deal.”

”Thank you, Cyril.”

He stalked towards her. He also told me we have two hours before you need to leave for DIA. He reached out and pulled him to her. “No lust potion, no bargaining, just a man who wants to fuck his wife. He snapped his fingers and her clothes were neatly folded on a chair across the room, he snapped again and his silky black pajama bottoms were folded next to them. He kissed her until she fought for breath. Then he pushed her back to fall on the bed. He climbed up and straddled her. “It had nothing to do with the deal.” He kissed her chin and slid his tongue up her jaw. “It was pure, green jealousy.” Cyril nibbled her ear. And traced a finger lightly across their stomach, where their child was growing, then down into her folds. She moaned and opened her legs. “You, like most women, know how to use your body as a bargaining chip.” She moaned again as he slid his body down hers. “What you have not learned how to enslave someone with it. Yet, I am enslaved.” He kissed the inside of one thigh, and she whimpered. “I am crazed. I am very sorry, which I know is inadequate as an apology for how I behaved. You are loyal. I want you in love.” He kissed and nipped the other thigh. She pulled him up her body.

”I am Christian. I believe in Heaven and Hell, my husband.” She stroked his cheek with her finger. “Yet everyday I drink Casey’s blood, trying to turn myself into someone who will not care that she has handed the world to you on a platter.” She smiled softly. “Yes. I know. I know what happens if I go dark.” She stroked her tongue up his jaw and nipped his earlobe. He whimpered. “Sam was the love of my youth. I am only sixteen, but I think I left childhood behind when my soul was raped. I am a woman. I wish Sam well and he has someone else now. I love you.” She kissed him until he saw stars. “I meant it when I told you I quit. I am not The Warrior, please stop being The Adversary, practice Dark, if you must, but I plan on raising our child, painting, sewing, living my life, not the gods. They want entertainment then go find someone else to provide it. And God would have stopped you from turning his creation into darkness, even if I lost.” She traced his lips with her tongue. “I will go see about my brother and when I come home can we please just be Cyril and Ari, newlyweds who are in love.” She ran her hand down his body and stroked him until he was so hard it hurt.

”Yes, Ari. I just keep thinking you can’t love me. I am dark.” He moaned when she stroked him and nibbled on a nipple. “And your soul glows in the dark. But you would not say loved me, if you didn’t.” He smiled a real smile at her. “Now, I believe I was about to drive you crazy with my tongue.” He started to kiss his way down her body. She stopped him.

”I think we have had enough foreplay.” She took his hand and ran it through her folds. 

“You’re soaked.” He leaned over her and slammed into her fast and hard, she squealed and went limp, surrendering to him. “Remind me when you get back, so that I can make love to you. Right now, a fast, hard ride is all we’ve got time for.”

”Please, Master. Less talking, more moving.” He chuckled as he slammed into her fast and hard. He would edge her then pull back, over and over. “We better finish up in the shower.” She moaned in desperation as he pulled out of her and carried her to the bathroom. He fingered her to the edge, then got the spray adjusted. He picked her up and climbed in, sitting her on her feet. He got them both wet, then he leaned her back up against the wall, hooked her legs over his elbows to hold her open, adjusted just a little, then he pushed into her ass. The moan she let out was pornographic, he chuckled. Cyril rode her hard. After her third orgasm, he began to bump her clit with each thrust, he picked up speed. Ari was so far gone that she just moaned and groaned and chanted, “Yes.” over and over in a chant. This time when she went he went with her. He kissed her. Then he bathed them from head to toe. She protested as he lifted her out. But no sooner than he dried her, lotioned her, and put her clothes, complete with forest green ankle boots and a green, multicolored sweater coat, did Henri, call to say it was time for madam to leave for the airport.

Cyril walked her out to the car, handing her bag to Henri, then he kissed her until she had a sappy look on her face. “Goodbye, My Angel.” He kissed her again.

She took his face in her hands. “Goodbye, my husband. I love you.” She rained kisses all over his face.

”I would tell you to tell him I said to get better, but it is perhaps too soon.”

”I will tell him.” She laughed at the shock on his face. “I will call you to let you know I got in.”

”Okay. I’ll miss you.” He sounded surprised.

”Don’t be so shocked people in love miss each other.” She smiled, gave him a quick kiss, climbed in and was gone.

Lebanon, Kansas

Early Morning The Next Day

Charlie had volunteered to stay at the bunker with Ben. So, Dean’s parents, brother, sister-in-law, Sylvie, waited for news about his condition. The elevator dinged and Mary screamed in joy, as Annie’s slight form came out followed by her husband Colm and then Ellen and Bobby. Colm was enveloped in a hug by John and Bobby, they told him how glad they were to see him in one piece. They shook their heads as the three women caught up, by talking all at once and crying.

“So, what exactly happened to your boy, John.” Colm said trying to hold his brogue back.

”From listening to the witnesses and the truck driver, a demon possessed the driver, pulled the truck back into the dead end street up the road from us and waited for Dean to drive by. He waited until Dean was going slow and t-boned him as hard and as fast as he could. The demon was going to finish him off, when witnesses started arriving so, it had smoked out, leaving the poor befuddled guy to think he was responsible. Dean was in a coma. They hadn’t been able to tell if there was brain damage, but he is postering. His left leg is broken in about four places. His left arm, his wrists on both sides were broken. They had him immobilized since they brought him out of his surgery, after we all got in to see him, he asked for Ari, then he slipped into the coma.” John looked weary. “His son is just a month old.” John looked down. “I don’t think he would have asked for Ari, if he was okay, if there were no brain damage. Why would he think she would come? She had one really strained conversation with Charlie, otherwise she won’t have anything to do with her family. We couldn’t find out how to reach her.”

”This is weird.” Annie said. “Colm was always older by a couple of years, but now, he looks like he is almost old enough to be my father, but he got better looking too.” Annie sighed. “How bad are things with my baby?” Ellen just cried, so Mary began to tell everything that had happened in the last year. “She will look very different, than even the two of you knew her.”

”My people believe that our souls are recycled until each soul has learn all that it can from this plane. Then the soul journeys on to the next plane. My people believe that place to be whatever the soul believes and has earned. The Reillys may come back one more time for a chance to learn, to do better, or that may have been it. If they believe even a little in Heaven and Hell, they could be roasting their weaselly nuts over the fires of Hell. I was not in Heaven as the two of you believe I was in The Summerland or The Elysian Fields. We believe sometimes a soul never fully resides on this plane, that those of us with the gift to deal with those who have passed, are still partially in The Veil. My baby sounds like she has never truly chosen either plane or to leave the middle fully. Resurrecting her with Dark Magic, would have been like pushing her through a meat grinder, it would have forced her soul to come out of The Veil, changing who she is forever. If this man is clever, he is giving her space, but leaning her towards the dark so she can finally be in step with someone. She and Sam may have loved each other as children, but what they went through, took away childhood forever. Who they are as adults may not love each other enough to be relied on, to save the whole, blessed world from Darkness. Especially if my child chooses to become part of that darkness.

The elevator dinged and they all looked over, thinking a friend might be coming to see about Dean. Ari rushed out, rushed to the desk, spoke with the nurse and then she turned around to head for the room. She froze, tears started streaming down her face. “Daddy?” She ran and threw herself in his arms. He hugged her. Then he pulled her back to look at him. She was smiling through her tears. He smiled when it registered who else was there. 

Ari turned around and smiled sadly at Mary, she whispered. “I’m sorry. I’ll help him as much as I can.” She smiled at Ellen. “I love you, Aunt Ellen.” Then her tricolor gaze roamed over the third face in the group of women. She started crying. “Momma, Oh God, thank you! Momma!” She threw herself into her mother’s arms. “Cyril told me he had, but I thought it might have been part of the early game playing, before we decided to not be pawns. He never mentioned you again. I just thought it was an illusion.” She pulled back. “Dad said you had me by a couple inches, he is right, I’m still the shortest!” She pretend pouted. Annie noticed the baby bump, no one else had. She placed her hand over it and asked her child in Patois, if it was safe so soon after losing the twins. Ari’s eyes teared at the mention of the babies she lost, but she assured her mother she was in excellent health. Ari pulled out of her mother’s arms, then she hugged Ellen. “Don’t think for minute that you get to stop being my Mom. You don’t, I’m gonna be greedy and have two.” She looked back at Annie. “Can you stay until, I help Dean?”

”Of course.” 

“Aunt Ellen is my sister here.”

“Yes...”

”She is in the elevator.” The elevator opened and the two girls ran into each other’s arms. They were crying and smiling. Jo, put her hand to the gentle baby bump. “Third times the charm. Cyril and I are going to name him after his youngest half brother who was nothing like the rest. He said Dougal was dreamy and spacey like me. That he had a high, sweet tenor voice and favored folk songs. He never should have been a hunter, but his family wouldn’t listen. Then one day he felt that sweet boy die. He had vowed never to love anyone else. But this tiny, stubborn, fey girl came into his life and he couldn’t help it.” Ari wiped away a tear. He said I should pick a name to go with it. Maybe something totally new, then the next one we can name after my family. So, I picked Nathanael because it means special treasure from God, like this is his blessing on our choice to not be The Adversary and The Warrior and just be Cyril and Ari.” She pulled Jo with her to Dean’s door. “You ready?” Jo shook her head.

  
Ari opened the door and they stepped into the dimly lit room. Ari locked the door, flung her hand up and sealed them in protection, then she frowned and flung her hand up and the blinds lifted to let in sunshine. “One of biggest fallacies about Ill people. They need sunshine, to gather energy to heal and moonlight to keep the healing going at night. Jo, it’s important that you keep your hands, right here.” She placed Jo’s hand on Dean’s throat and the other on his lower abdomen. Jo blushed. “You are going to be his wife. You will be a lot closer to his favorite body part than you are now.” Jo blushed, but she kept her hands there. “If he needs to tell you something, you will hear it because you are connected to his throat chakra, his ability to communicate with this plane. Your other hand sits on his sacral chakra, because it is where what he desires on this plane is housed. You are his reminder that he very much wants a future with you, as well as, he just wants you.” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Jo laugh. “Another fallacy. That reminding the sick of the joy of living is somehow wrong.”

Ari turned to her bag and brought out a roll of green velvet and took two long wands of crystal out she place a yellow one pointing to Dean’s toes right above Jo’s hand. The she placed a green one over his heart, pointing towards her. She took a long clear wand and bowed her head and prayed before placing it on Dean’s hairline. “Don’t let go no matter what. He can’t and wouldn’t hurt you.” Jo nodded. Ari place her hands, palms up and she closed her eyes, when she opened them a cognac colored light filled the room. She raised her hands and the crystals all lifted into the air, they began spinning in a clockwise direction. Jo watched in fascination as her sister closed her hands like she was grasping something and pulled them up, Dean went rigid and his body bowed upward. The monitor registering his heart sped up to a normal, steady healthy rate and then the monitor shorted out with a shower of sparks. 

Dean was laying back on Baby’s hood, sipping beer and watching the stars while Aerosmith went on about Love In An Elevator. “Some reaper named Billie was here, she kept me from feeling too much of what is out there. She said to give you her regards.”

Ari smiled. “Thank you, Billie. I owe you big.” Ari sat down on the hood, right beside Dean and took his hand.

”You get pregnant easier than anyone I know. Cyril’s?” He looked at her curiosity filling his green eyes.

”Who else? He is kinda my husband. And before you can ask. Yes, I know everything he did, everything he’s tried. But he loves me. I am sure of that in ways I never could be the last months with Sam. He doesn’t lie to me, he tells me, he’s no good and not likely to change. We both realize that we can fight and always feel alone when it comes to our deepest selves. Or we can admit that though his soul is darker than night in places and mine glows in the dark.” She looked at the glow she was admitting into the moonless night. They both chuckled. “There might never be anyone who can love us, like we can love each other. Because no one else sees all of us, they see what they want to. I asked Sam every way, I could think of to, excuse my language, to fuck me.” Dean choked. “Hey. Healing here. You may not die from something else while I work to save you.”

”Sorry, but the original Pollyanna just dropped the F-bomb! It was shocking. Kinda like Minnie Mouse asking for oral, it’s shocking!” Dean chuckled.

”If you’re finished.” He raised his hands in apology. “Elements on their own are neutral. However, a person, who is truly an Elemental, like Cyril and like me. We usually gravitate to one force or another. I am drawn to the light, Cyril to the dark, but no one is going to understand us as well as we understand each other. And no one else is ever going to have the ability or the guts to give us what we require physically. He doesn’t treat me like china that is fragile, he isn’t shocked by my stamina. He’s never going to complain that I am always horny. To him, I am perfectly horny and quite durable.”

”But Sam made you bleed when Sienna asked him to be rough, my brother is big, maybe that...”

”Cyril is way bigger. I thought the first night, the night we made this baby that he was going to kill me with it. Yeah. I was sore and ripped. He healed me and didn’t give me time to be afraid of it. And now, we give each other pleasure and he doesn’t hurt me.”

”You told Sam it would take practice and he started trying to figure out if someone put something in your tea.”

”Yep. I wanted multiple times a day or could go all night. He thought the pregnancy was making me horny.” Ari looked up at the stars. “Cyril wears me out. We literally go until I pass out. He isn’t shocked that I have no gag reflex and asked if I had gotten my uvula removed on purpose. He is just really glad I am able offer him something no one else ever could. It isn’t perfect, but it is okay for me to be who I came back as. I don’t think Sam and I would make it, now that I am not a lost kitten anymore.” She fussed with her clothing, the leggings had slid down, when she slid off the car. She adjusted her leggings and put her sweater back in place. He caught a look at her baby bump.

”How did you lose your uvula.?”

”I tripped when I was little and a branch went through my uvula, punctured my palate and almost punctured my pharynx. They did surgery, I had to have the remains of my uvula removed. I was born with no gag reflex to speak of.”

”Just one? Dean motioned to her belly.

”Yes. He’s a boy. We are going to name him, Dougal Nathanael Connors.” She looked at Dean. “The pain is better, the internal damage is gone. I began healing on your leg and arm, but they need to heal something or they ask too many questions.” She noticed Dean eyeing her suspiciously. “I will try not to let that hurt my feelings. I don’t do Dark. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. My Grandmere Dupres bound my gifts before birth, she thought would help me not to be seduced to the dark side. When I died, the binding ended and when they finally got my essence and body on speaking terms, I had power a hundred times more powerful than what it had been.” She reached her hand for his. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed her back and kissed her, then gave her a peck on the nose.

”I thought it for half a second, but not because of you. I know what he is capable of and if he threatened Sam or to take away your parents, or if he tortured me. It was a demon that rammed Baby. I never doubted that you would never choose the Dark. But you can be coerced, all he had to do was threaten us. I won’t see you for along time after this, will I?”

She frowned. “I don’t think so. Not sure why, but I think this is it. Please tell Sam I wish him all the happiness in the world with Jess. I promised. I would heal you, but then I would come home. So, we can get our lives started. I will try to include you, my brother, but you will have to remember that I am not a frightened little girl anymore and accept my choices. You and maybe my bio Mom are the only two who will do that, oh and our anchor so we don’t get lost in here. She will remember and you should tell her how you feel. She is sixteen. Sam and I were expecting when I was her age.”

”You’re right! Wow! So I will tell her.” Dean grinned.

”Come on.” Ari took his hand and pulled him toward light. He hesitated. She giggled, the giggle that sounded like wind chimes. This is just the sun shining in your room. He kept walking.

Dean opened his eyes as Ari put away the last wand. He smiled at Jo, she smiled back. 

“I love you both.” Ari slipped out of the room as they gazed at each other.

She stepped in the hall. She was swarmed by her family. They all looked angry and suspicious. She swallowed the hurt.

Sam grabbed her arm. “Didn’t take long for you to start using the Dark or to become his whore.”

“It didn’t take you long to start thinking the worse, when you once knew me best. You disappoint me Sam, I am carrying my husband’s child. I am not the one lusting after another man’s wife, while I am in a relationship. I am unbound, I used no magic that wasn’t of the light. Jo was there she can tell you, so can Dean, who is out of danger if any of you care.” She held Sam’s gaze for a moment. “You all break my heart and I am done with you.” She walked over and handed Annie a business card that had a glowing gossamer curtain on it, that was opaque, a woman dressed in a cloak, gently pushed the curtain back and a green glow came from the opening. It read:

The Veil Metaphysical Supply

Ariane Connors, Owner

303-BELIEVE

303-235-4383

Park Meadows Shopping Center

8401 Park Meadows Center Drive

Lone Tree, CO 80124

www.throughtheveil.org

Ari turned the card over where two phone numbers, a email address and a street address were written in a loopy, feminine script. “I would like to know you Annie, but whether or not we do is in your hands now. I will always love you and my father, if he can think for himself and you can form your own opinion, you will know exactly what was done to Dean. I did it with a pure heart and it harmed none.” She hugged Annie. “Goodbye.” She didn’t wait for the elevator she fled down the stairs. Annie looked where her child had been standing a moment ago, then she looked at her husband.

”She is a pure soul. She couldn’t do Dark Magic if she wished to and she would never wish to. You have all just shoved my little girl into her sworn enemy’s hands, without any safety net.” She looked at Colm. “I am going to Denver. I am going to see about getting settled there. If in a few weeks time, when we have a chance to talk about why you would treat our baby like that and let him talk to her like he did. Then, I will see if we have anything left to build a future on.” She looked at Mary. “I am glad your son will make a full recovery and get his life partner out of it. I am going to need a little time before I will have anything constructive to say to you. I will make sure when I have a number, I give it to you.” Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at the person who was like a piece of her. “You should have more faith in the person you raised her to be, than I just saw. She risked a lot, or did you miss the bruises on her neck? But someone she considers a brother needed her so she took the risk.” She looked around her at the faces she missed while in Heaven. “I may not know her, yet, but I don’t know that I know you either.” Annie turned and went out the same door her daughter went through.

”Mom, where’s Ari? I wanted to thank her.” Jo asked. She saw the guilt. “She said you all would assume the worst. I told her she was wrong.” She looked at Sam. “She said you wouldn’t be able to see anything, but the baby bump, wedding ring, and increase in power and assume she had gone dark. She said that the two who should know her best out here would be the quickest to accuse. That you wouldn’t be able to see past your jealousy, Sam and focus on Dean being out of danger. She bargained with a reaper, got thrown around, raped and choked before she could calm him down so he understood she was coming here to heal Dean period. That he was dying, she had to help him.” Jo was crying. “I told her she was wrong. She told me goodbye, for a very long time, maybe forever. I told her that she was wrong we would get to have that Thanksgiving she missed out on. She made Dean and I promise that we would not cause a rift in the family, that we belonged here, but she no longer did. I was wrong. Aunt Mary, he wants to see you. Uncle John, you might want to get a doctor for your no longer dying son. I need to be away from you all right now.” Jo walked to the elevator, got in and let the doors close. Then she weeped for her lost sister.

Cherry Hills Village, Colorado

Later That Night

Henri rushed forward to take the duffle from Ari, he had it put in the trunk before she made it to the car. He helped her in. “Should I call Mr. Connors, Mrs. Connors? First, please call me Ari. I am a teenager, I should show you respect and call you Mr...”

”S’Anjeux. Henri is more than adequate.” He smiled at her. “I am going to risk punishment for insubordination, but you look exhausted and heart-broken.”

”Please call him.” Ari managed before she put her head back and tears poured down her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes and wished that at least her father had believed in her. What she had hoped for, that he would give Cyril a chance, would never happen.

Ari felt movement on the seat, strong arms wrapped around her and rested her head against his chest. He rubbed her back while she cried. He didn’t ask, he knew she would tell him, when she could.

“Home, sir.?” Henri asked.

”Yes.”

When they pulled up to the side doors to the castle. Henri got out and opened the back door.

”Please have Casey come down for the bag. Remind her that if she does not have a hot bath infused with the herbs I requested, I will be very displeased with her. I did not hire the girl to warm your male appendage. She was hired to be a ladies maid and companion. My wife, is still learning about how to have and treat servants.” He kissed Ari’s hair. “After she unpacks the bag, she can begin going through the items that arrived for my wife’s brewing room, making sure the invoice matches what was received.” Henri took the bag to the door and used the house phone to call Casey, she picked up. He told her she was on thin ice and did not want to be punished for failing, Cyril. Henri held the door open, while Cyril carried his wife in. “Thank you, Henri. I hold each of you responsible for your own actions. You can play with the shiny new toy and still be on time and aware she needed me, when Ari arrived. Casey, is as we speak drawing the bath, she has a herb incorrect, but the herb used will still help soothe my wife. So, she will not be punished this time. If she fails us again, I will regrettably reprimand her.”

“Cyril, what will you do about how they treated Ari? She is drained from saving the hunter, that is true. The look on her face when she thanked me for taking her bag, was pure misery. She was devastated, they hurt her deeply.” Henri looked at the sleeping girl, who was beginning to fret from a bad dream, even now. Cyril touched her forehead and she stilled and smiled.

”She got to see her parents and the boy. Her mother will be a part of her daughter’s life. Her father accused her of using dark magic to bring them back and to heal the one she calls her brother. To make things easier for her brother and her sister, she told them to stay away, and that she still loves them, but they will have to wait for when she has stayed one day too long. The Champion called, my sweet, loyal wife a whore, while he stood there lusting after her. Her father not only didn’t stand up for her, he thought she had embraced the Dark. She closed off that part of her existence.” He kissed her as he began to climb the stairs. “Henri, please let Guthrie know that he will have to handle the Japanese Hotel merger without me. I will not be available for business matters until mid-morning. Please tell Gretchen that the surprise we scheduled for the morning, should be on the bed when I bring her to the master suite. It is time to place all my cards on the table.” He thanked his chauffeur.

Cyril woke Ari and leaned her against the wall while he got her clothes off her and then pulled off his own. He lifted her and lowered both of them into the fragrant water. She leaned her head against him.

”I think my mother will be relocating to Denver, maybe Centennial will fit her needs. I might get her to work in the shop with me. She sobbed, fought to control the tears. “My father and Sam attacked me, Sam called me a whore, when he was thinking things he has no right to. Dean, thought for a second you had done something, but then he just let his instincts lead, someone who has written off the people she calls family, doesn’t fight to get to one who is hurt. He saw the bruises.”I was so wrapped up in keeping Dean here I forgot to glamour them, sorry Cyril.”

”It’s okay, My Angel. You were in a hurry and they shouldn’t have been there. Im sorry. I just get crazed at the thought of someone else touching you.” He rubbed the soothing water over her shoulders, then massaged them until she purred.

”I looked around at all these faces who said they loved me and they all think I am evil, not just dark, like we tried, but evil. Why would evil save someone as good as Dean? They didn’t even apply logic to it. I am done with them, but I told Jo, who never doubted me and Dean, that I loved them, but it would cause them too much strife to keep me in their lives with the family feeling the way they do.” She placed her hands over her tummy. “I don’t know the people who could hate our unborn child, just for existing.” Cyril slid his arms down hers, until he had them over hers, protecting her and their child.

”I am so sorry they hurt you. I am happy, that you can build a relationship with your mother, though.” He kissed her head, then tilted her face up and kissed her lips. He moaned when she opened her mouth and he felt her tongue slide over his.

”My love do you believe me, when I say I love you and everything I’ve done with the exception of the morning after our wedding has been done in love?” He looked beseechingly into her eyes.

Ari simply nodded her head. She took his hand and kissed it. “I believe you have acted out of love or fear since I came here. I chalk that morning up to you being afraid to love me.”

”I was terrified. Loving you is giving you power over me. But you made me see that morning and everyday since that loving you gives me more power, because you believe we can do this. So, I am not afraid to be me.” He kissed her again. “Please remember that I loved you when I brought you here.”

”I remember.” She searched his face, he was almost begging her. “Cyril what is it? Why are you preparing yourself for me to hate you?” She leaned away and turned around.

Cyril stood up and then pulled her up and into his arms. She hugged him tightly. “Whatever it is. I swear I can forgive you. It is part of love, like believing in each other.” He handed her a towel, she dried off and lotioned her skin, then reached for her robe. Cyril did the same. Then he took her hand and led her out of their bathroom. He kissed her again, then he waved his hand over the rest of the suite. He watched as her eyes grew curious at the sound coming from the bed. She moved around the garden that grew in the middle of the suite. Cyril felt her heart leap and expand at what lay on the bed, playing with their feet. She was simply glad they were alive, there was no thought of their father. She turned and kissed him. Then ran for the bed.

”Oh! My precious babies!” She grabbed one up. She held the baby close. “Asher, my little burst of happiness, I felt you, but it did not make any sense. I am so glad you are alive.” She nuzzled the baby who giggled. She picked up the other baby and held her close. “Abigail, you truly are a gift from The Father, I thought I would never lay eyes on your healthy, bright-eyed face.” She nuzzled her and she made happy baby noises.” She looked at both of them. “They are so tiny, are they well?” She turned and asked Cyril. Her voice was warm when she spoke to him. 

He came and sat on the other side of the babies. “They were born, the night you died. We had to remove them from your lifeless body if they were to have any hope of surviving. I handed each to Casey to clean, prepare for and place in their incubator. They made such tiny cries. Mrs. Stonebrook shook her head at me and told me that it would be better for you to believe they had never lived then to know they had such short lives. I agreed and turned all my attention to fighting for your life. You know what a fight that was. When you were stable, I went to check on them. Even with magic, and hearing your voice, speaking to them, seeing your face on a moving picture, hearing you sing your lullaby, they were not thriving. I got scared you would hate me for them dying and I tried to make you hate me before you knew they had lived and you had not held them before they died.” He tickled Abigail’s feet and she giggled. I told her to keep trying. They started to really make progress, not just hold their own, but progress about two months ago.” Cyril’s eyes went dark and the dark began to seep out into the room. Ari looked at him and realized she and the babies were safe, so she did nothing. “She has already been punished, but if you want her punished more or discharged I will do so. She served me for many years, became my friend, but she betrayed me, so she can face justice for this crime on her own.” He breathed hard and she could feel him pulling the Dark in, she knew it hurt him. She caressed his face. He looked up at her with eyes filled with pain. “They could survive without their incubators, they were fine. She kept them in and they both began to decline. When I figured out what she had done for you forcing magic on her, the day she was ready to beat you to death, the day when you gave her pleasure, the day I chose you over her; I became so furious. I thought about you sleeping after we had fucked each other limp. After I had felt your lingering sorrow over your babies. I punished her severely. I personally whipped the flesh from her bones. Then I told Gilchrest to use her until he tired of her, then pass her to my pets, with orders that her life was not to be extinguished unless you gave the order. She is resting, injured in her chamber, if you wish to speak with her. I took the babies out and called in the midwife who will bring our child into the world. She had to fight Death to keep them here. She told me the night before you left that they would survive. I could not find the courage to tell you before we slept, then you woke up...”

”I woke up and was planning to go to them, you figured that if I even came back this would make me hate you and throw down the gauntlet between us.” She kissed him. Asher kicked her in the chin and she giggled, it sounded like wind chimes. She had never done that here with him before. He smiled and kissed her back with as much of this new feeling as he could.

”Yes. Keeping it from you any longer meant I didn’t trust you anymore than they did. I trust you and I love you. I would have brought them to you the second I knew they would live, but I was afraid. Then, I thought you would come back, thank me for all I had done, send them to safety and we would be the people we are both trying not to be.”

”The only thing I want to say is, thank you. Thank you for giving me the only part of that life, that I needed to be happy.” She smiled at him. Then she giggled again when Abi, as she was already christened, discovered her brother’s foot and tickled it. He giggled and kicked his feet. She smiled, a toothless baby smile. “They have some of my abilities.”

”Yes. Asher can call animals to him. He had all the Hellhounds in the maze and regular dogs on the estate howling the other night.”

”That was him?” He stroked a tiny arm. “Gilchrest discovered it. He asked Asher if he could stop talking to the doggies now, so they would quiet down? Gilchrest said he smiled and it stopped.”

”And Abi?” She tickled her stomach and she giggled and began to float. 

“Levitation, seems to be her first power, as you can see.” He laughed as she spun herself around, then spit up. Then she lowered herself and frowned. Before she could begin the scream of displeasure that was about to make their ears hurt, Ari had used part of her robe and cleaned the baby up. 

“Can they stay in the bassinets beside the bed, just for tonight?” Ari asked.

”Of course. This won’t mean that we cannot welcome you home properly?” Cyril saw getting her out of her robe and spread out on the bed for his pleasure, sashaying away.

”Once they are asleep. I don’t see why quiet welcoming, couldn’t happen.” He laughed, she was picturing him pleasuring himself and therefore, her, swaggering away.

They both laughed. The twins giggled. All the dogs went crazy again. Cyril laughed so hard he fell back on the bed. Ari leaned into Asher’s cherubic face and made the Shh! symbol. The noise stopped.

She held each baby for a little while then placed them in their bassinet. Ari laughed at Asher’s being a puppy. She stroked the soft hair of Abi’s owl. Then she sat beside the bassinets and began to sing her lullaby to them, softly. They both cooed at finally hearing the voice in person and fell asleep almost immediately. 

“I made those animals, but I had no idea why. I am glad that I did it. I think I will make each child one.”

Ari took off her robe, held her hand out and the soiled robe disappeared. Nude, she climbed next to Cyril and he took her into his arms.

”Thank you.” She said after she kissed him breathless.

”For what?” He traced his fingers around her areola and tweaked her nipple, smiling when it pebbled.

”For keeping my babies safe and alive when I couldn’t. For protecting them from someone who would use a defenseless baby to strike at me.” She kissed his shoulder and trailed her tongue across his collarbone. “They are your children, now, if you want them to be.” She looked flustered.

”I will gladly give them my name and be their father.” She smiled. It made the whole world seem bright. He loved her completely in that moment. He kissed her gently, tracing her lips. He smiled when she opened her mouth and slid her tongue down his. She was his miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please in the name of Dean and the other studly men of Supernatural, please leave a comment or a kudo!!


	3. Stay Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten years since a almost brain dead Ari disappeared from her room. Sam accused her of being a whore and accused her of going dark. It was the last time he saw her. He is a full time hunter, Sam, has nothing, except a boring job as a paralegal and night classes to become a lawyer. And he barely sees his family, for fear that they will be killed for mattering to him. He moved to St. Louis after an innocent in his life is murdered.
> 
> Ari is in love with Cyril and he loves her back. In saving her life, the connection with Sam was broken. He and the family rejected Ari when she came to save Dean, so the only ones she talks to are Dean, Jo, and Max. She has a close relationship with her mother, who loves her just as she is. The twins had been severely premature, but they survived. Ari asked Dean and Jo not to say anything, because Sam would try to take them and Cyril would hurt him.
> 
> When Sam sees her at the funeral of a mutual friend, he is shocked at the scared, fragile, beaten woman, that replaced the bouncy girl. He gives her his card, she barely looks at him. Then she calls one night, because she finds out the horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
This is the continuation of Tempted To Stay. Hope you are enjoying it.😊 As before, if something triggering comes up I will warn you. Enjoy!
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> There is some noncon and battery in this chapter. Very brief.

_Ten Years Later_

Max closed his eyes and ran his hands over her forever stilled hands. All things considered, he was glad that unless he made a doll by midnight tonight, the hellhounds would come for him. He had known the price when he put the damn ring on. At the time losing his best friend, his mother and his soulmate, his sister was too much to ask of anyone especially a twenty-three year old, monster hunter who couldn’t just make friends with anyone. Not cause they wouldn’t get you, they wouldn’t, not because hunters couldn’t reliably say when they’d be home for dinner, they couldn’t be a part of a hunter’s life because they would be in constant danger. Thank The Goddess! He and Alicia had good friends, who not only got hunting, they got what he and Alicia had. They didn’t judge, like their own grandmother did when she figured it out, they just loved. 

Max closed his eyes and he thought of their last night together, when there was so little of Alicia left inside the twig doll that was her soul’s home, since a witch had killed her to get Max to take her curse from her. He had taken the ring, but only after he had made the witch suffer for taking his Alicia’s life. He took the ring performed the spell that brought Alicia’s soul into the twig doll, after he had removed her heart and placed it in the doll. He used his power to set the place afire and he and his twin had left. She had called him on it by the second day.

_”Okay, Max, what did you do? I don’t feel right and that skanky, old witch killed me, I remember.”_

_“I did what she wanted me to do. She saw herself alive when it was over, I disagreed. I tortured for taking the flesh and blood you, from me.” She looked at him with her mouth hanging open._

”_The flesh and blood me? So, what am I, if I am not flesh and blood!” A lamp had exploded in the hotel room, he had rented._

”_I made a twig doll, and put your heart in it, said a spell and you are alive again.”_

_”What did this cost you?” She had taken his face in her hands._

_”I have to keep the ring on, or any dolls I made will die. If I don’t make more by midnight on the day the last one dies, then I have three days before hell hounds come to drag me to Hell. I am not going to kill people, so, you die, I won’t be far behind you.”_

_”Max! No, this is not right take off the ring!_

_”All that will do is rob us of our time together. I will still go to Hell the minute the magic does not empower a doll.” He held her face. When I saw you laying there on the floor by our mother’s twig doll, already growing cold. I knew I would go to a Hell for one more minute with you, that I couldn’t live without you. I asked her to kill me, since I wouldn’t lift the curse from her. She liked the fact she was causing me so much pain, she said no, she would give the curse the dolls it needed until another came along who could control the ring. I tortured her, for several hours, then when she was dead, I took her ring, which I asked to tell me of its curse, as long as I had the ring on and it could feed on my darkness and I made more dolls, all my dolls would live, no matter what. If I didn’t then you and any other doll I made would slowly become dark.”_

_”Then we fight the dark, like we have all our lives.”_

And slowly, she had become something that needed to kill. When it was rabbits and deer, they dealt with it, when she had moved onto pets, they had moved to the middle of nowhere, when she had killed a Jehovah’s Witness that had come out to the rural areas because non-urbanites needed to hear the Gospel too, they had buried the body out in the woods and they had come home and were together one last time. Alicia had begged him to do it while she was still a little bit her, because once that was gone she would try to kill him. They had showered, just holding each other, then they had gotten dressed, she told him where she had written down what she wanted for her funeral and he had kissed her and stabbed her through the heart. Then he had taken it out and burned it. He used his abilities to make it look like she was sleeping, not a mutilated mess under her white eyelet over satin dress. And if by midnight he had not made another doll, the countdown to hellhounds coming for him began. He got three days to get his affairs in order. Then the hounds that he could already here came for him. They would come at midnight tonight.

When his family had heard what he had done, they didn’t judge, some of them wanted to kick his ass for doing it, but they had respected his decision and were non hypocritical enough to say they might have made the same decision. He kissed her forehead, one last time, then he told her, today I have to save our little sister, Lish. She is in over her head, if I can’t soften their hearts to her and her children, she will die.” Max pictured how broken Ari had sounded when he called her to tell her, that it was done. “To the end of time and then forever.” He straightened Alicia’s hair a little, then Max walked to the double pocket doors, slid one open and then slipped out. He thought it was generous of his grandmother to allow them to hold the viewing and the wake at her house.

Lorraine Fox had not gotten much that she had asked for in life. She should rephrase that, she thought as she put on her Dolce and Gabana navy pumps to match her sedate navy Chanel Suit. She had been to the stylist the day before, so even though gray had started appearing in her late thirties, she still had auburn hair, which she had pulled back in a proper bun. She had asked for a marriage and God had answered her and for exactly six years and 359 days, she had been married to a man who had done his best to spend her inheritance and had slept with anyone male or female who said yes. Until exactly six days before their seventh anniversary, when an irate wife had shot him and her husband. She had managed the scandal by taking her child and moving as far from the social strata of Chicago as she could. She had asked God for children, she got one child named Asa. He was a good boy, but he would never stay out of the nearby woods. One day a beautiful blonde had brought him home after he had narrowly escaped being killed by a wolf.

Well, the wolf turned out to be a werewolf and it had set Asa on a path of chasing and killing the preternatural things he came across. She had always thought he was wasting his life, but he did save a lot of people and managed to have a one night stand with a witch, who had fraternal twins, she had raised them alone and when one of her son’s so called friends had murdered him, she met her grandchildren at the wake. She’d asked God for grandchildren and she didn’t care that they were witches like their mother, she didn’t care that they were half black, that had never been one of her hang ups, she’d even been alright when she’d found out that her grandson was gay.

She finally found she had no more room to bend and accept. When she had found out that her grandchildren had been in a relationship since they were fifteen, she had said she wouldn’t have them committing that sin in her house. They had stayed away for a month, and Lorraine had caved. She would live with it, if they could just sleep while visiting her. They had kept their promise and she got them back, only to lose them three years later. Max had let her visit and say goodbye to Alicia, but he explained she was killing animals, they had no way of knowing if she would hurt her. Then a heartbroken Max had shown up with his twin’s body and asked if they could have the wake here, it was what Alicia had wanted. She ushered him in and directed him where to put her body. That night he had told her the full story and she’d held him while he cried. He didn’t have much time, before the Hounds of Hell came for him, because he would not keep killing to feed the curse. So, she had addressed death notices to their friends. One she could not find an address for, Max said he would find out, then it had disappeared night before last. Max had smiled and said, a mutual friend had gotten it to him. So, she was cremating her granddaughter today and tomorrow one way or another she would be cremating her grandson. Then, she would be all alone. Maybe she would go see Europe. She looked herself over, took a deep breath and went downstairs, just as the bell rung.

”I will get it Max, dear. Why don’t you light the candles in the viewing room. Is the protection, warding, whatever in place so we do not have any unwanted visitors like at your father’s wake?”

”Yes, Gram, we are fully warded. Thank you for answering the door.” Lorraine waved him off and went to the door.

The doorbell rang again and she went to answer it. She swung the old oak door open. A petite blond, with a figure women would kill to have was standing there in a teal blue pant suit with lace accents and a navy lace duster on. She was wearing closed toe lace covered pumps with 5 inch heels. She stepped in and a man and a boy who looked impossibly alike followed her.

“Hello, I’m Theodocia Trenton, everyone calls me Theo. This here is my husband, Cole and our youngest, Alexander.” She sniffed and her huge grey eyes filled with tears. Her voice was musical with a southern accent.

The little boy who was as blond as his mother but otherwise looked just like his father, stepped forward. “Hello, ma’am. I am Alexander, mostly it’s, Xander.” He introduced himself in a voice as accented as his mother’s.

”Well how do you do, Xander?” She smiled at him.

”I am fine, thank you.” He smiled back.

”I’m Mrs. Fox. Xander, if you want anything special to drink, just let me know. I don’t know that we are prepared to properly slack a young man’s thirst. But I’m sure I can find something.”

”Thank ya, kindly. I would love a glass of sweet tea if you have it.” He smiled again. Ask Max when you get to where the food is.”

“I will, ma’am.”

”Sorry to interrupt your getting acquainted Xander, but these are a mite heavy. Is there somewhere I can sit them down?” He motioned with one of the 24 packs of Corona he held.

”Sorry, I was being charmed by your son.”

”He is a little charmer. He is the only one we managed to get manners into. He was curious to meet the Max he has heard us mention all his life.”

Lorraine smiled. “Right down this hall and into the ballroom, you’ll see Max.”

”Thank you, kindly.” He started off in the direction of the ballroom, Lorraine went to refresh her drink.

“Hi, they told me that I could put these down, in here.”

”Sure. I’m Max. You must be the famous Cole?”

”I don’t know about famous, but I’m Cole.” He chuckled good-naturedly. “And this is our youngest Alexander.

”Hi, sir. I’m Alex.” The tow headed little boy of about five said. He stuck out his little hand.

”Max. It is a pleasure to meet you Alex. He shook the little hand firmly.

“Thank you, sir.“

”You’re welcome.”

Max smiled at Cole’s ”mini-me”. “Cole, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Cole smiled.

“Cole?”

”Yeah.” He turned around, Max tried not to notice how sculpted the arm holding the Corona was. Then not to cry when he realized the person he would have shared that with was gone from his life.

“Relax Cole. Everyone who is going to be here will accept you. You are a hunter, you’re one of us. I have loved Theo as a friend, for a decade and change, it will never not be the case. I am willing to make room, in our zany group, because she is so level headed, she wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t good people.” Max smiled sadly.

”I am comfortable with you. I know that you have hunted with Theo over the years, and so I feel fine about you. I am nervous about my reaction to seeing Dean Winchester face to face for the first time since I was eleven. Even though I have studied the wayagabe, and understand that my Dad was one. I’m still nervous.”

”Dean can be very laid back. Act natural, ask questions about whatever is lingering. If you aren’t aggressive he won’t be, especially today.”

”Ah man, I am sorry. The focus today should all be on, Alicia. She was beautiful inside and out. The hunt she had to do with me, when Sally, our oldest was down with strep and the vampires didn’t care. Showed me the sweet, gentle spirit could open up a can of whoop-ass with the best of them!”

“She always kicked mine when it needed it!” They both laughed and Cole went to put down the Corona.

Max went to answer the door. He was happy to see his morale support team had arrived. Sylvie, whose hair was short and blonde, let go of her wife’s hand to hug him. “Whatever you need, we’re here.”

”I know. You look good blonde. And I love the outfit!” They both thought of who else would have something to say and have been disgusted how much she’d paid because she could have made it for free. Sylvie just turned around in a circle and let Max admire her navy and teal, silk, block print shell, her navy crepe tea length pencil skirt, and asymmetric navy, crepe boyfriend blazer, she had on navy chunky heeled pumps. 

”Thanks, we brought every kind of pie known to man.”

”Straight back. Maybe you can meet Theo’s husband and little boy.”

”You said the magic words, “little boy.”” Charlie commented and rolled her eyes.

”I love kids.” She scampered down the hall with four pies.

”I told her we could ask anyone of you stud muffins, but she says that seems weird.” Charlie had long red, wavy hair halfway down her back. Her muscle structure had changed from a hacker’s to a hunter’s. In keeping with Alicia’s theme, she had on silk, navy flared pants, a navy and teal paisley silk shell and a silk navy deconstructed blazer and navy ankle boots.“I brought the essentials, more pie, fire cheetos in bulk and plenty of Red Bull.” 

”Good to see you, red. You are looking spiffy.” Max closed his eyes and fought his tears.

”I’ll be here until the end. So will Sylvie. You won’t be alone. Okay?”

”As okay as one gets about going to Hell, for something that only bought us four stinking years.” She held him tight. Kissed him on the nose. Then she followed her wife.

Ash and his wife, Pamela Barnes- Bradbury were next. Pamela was a psychic.They both hugged him tight. “I brought the only thing I know how to make, Crock-Pot chili. It is a good thing, that while he would rather peel his lips than do it, Ash is a decent cook.” She laughed.

“Nice to meet you, Pamela. You must be a heck of a woman to be able to decipher our Asher enough to be in a relationship with him.” She laughed a bawdy laugh, that made Max decide he liked her. “Straight back with the food, you will see the rest of the food.” She kissed his cheek and Max kissed hers back. Then she teetered away on four inch heels.

”Dude we are here all the way. Maybe, this will teach us to see each other more often. I’m sorry, that someone else couldn’t take care of things for you. It had to be excruciating.” He and his load of domestic beer and bbq ribs followed his wife. Max just shook his head, he wondered how Pamela dealt with the enigma that was Ash Bradbury, while his heart filled with love for the odd, but loyal hunter.

John hugged him quick and John-like. “There probably isn’t going to be a good time to say this, so here it goes. You decide you don’t want to wait for killer Cujos. I can, not want to, but can take care of it, if your sure there is no loophole.” John had four bottles of Johnny Walker Blue in his hands and Papa Winchester looked sharp in a navy coat and dress pants and a teal button down shirt.

”Thank you, John. I might take you up on it, that is the only time I’m scared is when I stop and think about that part of things.” He wiped his eyes. “I am sure. I had a friend’s husband’s legal department take a look at it. They put the contract together, but would never defy his orders to find a loophole, so there is not one. She offered to talk to the Contracts Department Head if I wanted there to be. I told her no. Now, I only have to mourn my twin for A few more short hours. If they found a loophole, I would just be walking around empty inside until time ran out again.” John eyes hardened at his mention of his friend.

”So, where do these go?”

”Straight back, you will see a former ballroom, which I set up for the food station.” John walked down the hall, with an angry set to his broad shoulders.

Mary, touched his cheek. “I told your mama that when the bad she saw came, I would be here for you, that I would hold your hand, ease your pain, whatever you needed. So, like he said, if you don’t want to wait for it on their terms. I’m here.” She had meatloaf. “I made this one with lots of Skyping with Ellen. I made two. Charlie, Sylvie and Sam all ate it, they are good judges, because Dean will eat anything and everything makes Jo sick right now. She smiled proudly at it. She looked beautiful, he knew she had on a navy pant suit, but he just kept playing her reply to what he’d done over and over in his head. “That was a stupid thing to do! Your mother and I would have done the same to save a loved one. Things go sideways, we are a phone call away.” Not a hint of judgment or anger, just love and the offer to help. Sam and Dean were so blessed to have her.

“Thanks, Mary. For everything. But what I would like to see most, what Alicia would like to see most is John and Bobby being more receptive when it comes to Ari.” Goddess, it hurt to think her name, let alone say it. After tonight she would be all alone. “Ten years is up in a week. If she has no reason to come back, he wins. I will be gone, Lish is gone, and Sam is distant from all of you, why would he have anything to do with her? I can’t stand the thought the world went dark because John and Bobby couldn’t find it in themselves to be compassionate to a person who sounds like she has the worse case of Stockholm Syndrome, I’ve ever heard of.”

”I’ll try. But, never contacting her father, not once has really hardened them because of what it had done to Colm. He is a functional alcoholic now. He is only sober when he is hunting and when they beg him into to trying to get dry.” She kissed his cheek and went to put down her masterpiece.

Jo walked in, holding Bojo’s hand. The kid looked like Dean had spit him out. And Ben had gotten so tall, so quick. He was already showing all the signs of being a Winchester man, stubborn, heroic, easy one the eyes. He was definitely Dean’s, they had never had the test done. Dean had promised he would keep the baby no matter what so they had done that. All three had on identical suits in Alicia’s chosen colors of navy or teal. They had navy suits with teal ties and pocket hankies. Jo was looking a little green, hugely pregnant but beautiful in a simple navy dress that was loose but could be tied in the back and a pair of navy flats. She promised she would be fine as soon as the room stopped moving. “Max, I’m sorry. Alicia was always so nice to me. If...” She sniffled. “I love you!” Ben and Bojo pulled her into the living room to sit.

”Hi, Uncle Max.” He called back.

”Hi, Bojo!” Max smiled.

”Heya, Uncle Max.” Ben laughed at his brother, they adored each other. And Bojo was always trying to beat Ben to being Ben. Which amused his good natured, easygoing brother.

”Heya, Ben.”

”You know how I feel about Chick flick moments, but I can’t believe she is gone. I have to take Jo, Ben and Bojo home, but then I can come and stay if you want?” Dean offered. He offered to make the trip from southwestern Montana to upper Washington state, like it was walking across the street.

”No, I want to think of you at home and safe with the next generation of us. I need you where you are living your life a lot more than I need you where life is ending.” He smiled. After the hospital, Dean had stuck around Kansas long enough to marry his wife, then he had moved far away. His garage did well and allowed a Dean to provide for his family and hunt. Dean talked to his parents but, it was strained because of their stance on Ari. They honored her wish to not break contact completely, but he couldn’t listen to them trash the girl who had risked a lot to save his life. They also didn’t contact her, though it was hard for both of them.

Dean put down the two trays of pies he was holding and hugged him tight. Then he picked up the trays and went to put them down in the other room.

He was just about to close the door, when a soft, sad voice called for him to wait. Max tried not to let his face register his shock, but it didn’t work. Sam walked in and hugged Max. “I am so sorry Max. I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose Dean. Even though I don’t see him, knowing he is out there keeps me going.”

Sam was thin. He still had defined muscles, but there was no fat over it anymore. His hair was long and pulled back with a blue leather tie, which matched all the rest of the navy he wore. He looked like he never smiled, his voice was so full of sorrow it hurt to hear and it was soft and hesitant like he didn’t use it much.

Max pulled him in and shut the door. “Sam where have you been? What are you doing? Why haven’t you been in touch with anyone?” He pulled him into a hug, afraid one of his closest friends would disappear again. 

Sam pulled back and Max reluctantly let him go. “I thought you sent the notice to me.”

”No. I didn’t know where to send it.”

”Then maybe he did, so he can show up with his pretty little lapdog and their pups.” Sam turned to go. “This should be about Alicia, not our tragic saga.”

”Sam wait. Alicia made me promise to find you. The ten years ends in a week. If you are not around, Ari will give up and the world will be lost.”

”Max. Don’t you think I know that? Ari quit playing by the script the day he took her. The bastard sent me a wedding invitation for not even two months after she disappeared. He has made sure that each one of the two birth announcements found their way to me. He made sure I know, even though she didn’t want me to, that our twins survived, but they are probably Dark. It became clear, his strategy was to drive me insane with thoughts of her becoming part of his world. Because, if I die, she does, and he wins. But, it’s not true anymore because Ari herself, shut the connection about the time Jo had the vision. The Ari we know would have traded her soul to talk to her father, but nothing in a decade. She has been drinking his blood for years, is she even, Ari anymore? I moved away from my family because, without me there, they are not relevant to him. I prepare legal documents from home. I stay away from people as much as I can. First, Dean almost died in that car accident because of Ari and I and this whole mess. Then I got Jess killed. That just about killed me.” His voice cracked when he said Jess’ name. “It was clearly him, the way she was eviscerated and nailed to the ceiling. The firemen said whoever did it made it so my opening the bedroom door would ignite flames. He made it so I was the one that burned her to death.” Max ached at the agony that moved across Sam’s face. “There was no one else who would be that cruel to me or to an innocent woman. If the people I love are not part of my life then taking them is not necessary. But I couldn’t not be here for you. I was careful. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here, so it should be okay.” He shoved a couple of bottles of Cuervo Gold Especial into Max’s hands. “Are Dean and Jo here?”

”Yeah, they went to put there stuff down.” Sam started down the hall.

The doorbell sounded again, he opened the door to find Bobby, Ellen, Jack and Krissy Chambers loaded down, with the rest of the food. He led them back and helped them unload. Ellen had made a couple of her roasts, mashed potatoes, candied sweet potatoes, fried okra (to fool the kids into eating a vegetable), macaroni salad and her famous macaroni and cheese. Max thought it was cute how she had to repeat herself when she finally got Jack’s attention. He and Krissy were wrapped up in each other, he hoped it worked out better for them, than the last couple he had seen this lost in each other.

The doorbell sounded. “I’ll get it!” Dean yelled. He yanked it open and froze. Standing there looking pale and frightened in an asymmetric Roksanda Illicinic navy and teal, waistless dress and a teal duster, with navy pumps, her outfit, even to his untrained eye looked like it might cost as much as the car he got Jo for Christmas, was Ari. She was hugely pregnant, her face was more beautiful if that was possible and when normally her face was full of warmth and her eyes dreamy, they both were hunted and scared. She held two children’s hands. Two other children held each other’s hands. Dean froze these were the children from his dream. They were even wearing the outfits from the dream. The boy from his dreams kept checking the two behind him.

The little boys suits were identical to their father’s, it wasn’t cute, like it had been with Bojo and Ben. It screamed look at my possessions. The two in front looked like perfect combinations of Sam and Ari. He smiled and the boy smiled at him. The other little girl had huge hazel eyes that looked too old for her perfect, tiny face, her dress was a miniature addition of her mother’s and she had on navy flats. He smiled at her, she buried her face in her twins shoulder. The other boy may have looked like his father but the look on his face was identical to his mother’s. The little girl looked just like Ari, down to the eye color, though hers were one color, she had a dreamy expression on her face, she wore a pleated dress in teal, with matching socks and tiny blue Mary Janes. She was so much like her mother at that age that it hurt.

”Hello Mr. Winchester. Were you planning on letting us in? Or do I need to call Max, to gain entry?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

”Sorry, she hasn’t shown up for anything else over the years, I am just surprised to see her here.” He stepped out of the door to let them in. When she walked by him, he noticed she still smelled like tulips, roses and vanilla. He frowned, but let Cyril in. “This is about Alicia, Connors, if you try to start something with my brother I will kill you myself.”

”Don’t let delusions of grandeur get you into a situation you can’t get out of alive.” Cyril said through gritted teeth.

Ari turned those frightened eyes on Cyril. “You promised. No baiting and no rising to the bait while we are here. Please Cyril, I have asked for so little out of our cease fire, please let me say goodbye to Alicia?”

”You are quite right my angel.” He kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her lower back. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Perhaps, I should wait in the limo. I would be quite comfortable.” He turned and put his hand on the doorknob as if he were going to wait in the limo. Ari’s face went even paler and she begged Dean, to leave it alone.

Ari leaned in close to the tall, muscular man who looked to be in his forties, to Ari’s twenty-six. He was impeccably groomed, his hands manicured. He couldn’t stop touching her in some way. He brushed an errant curl behind her ear. “Please, Cyril. I’m scared.”

”You’re scared of your family Ari?” Dean yelled. And fought the urge to punch the man when raising his voice just a little made Ari fold in on herself.

”I’m afraid I will get a greeting like the one you gave me from everyone except for the one who asked me here. You said you were on my side, no emails about your life. She looked at his wedding band. No word that you and my little sister were marrying. Nothing from her or Charlie. And as far as family, every letter returned, every picture of the children ignored. I did the wedding dress for a major movie star for her dream wedding, and not a word. I had my first gallery show and sent invitations and not even my father could be bothered to come.” She took Cyril’s hand. “The only family I have is my husband, my children, my mother and Max, who I am about to lose. So, I came even though I knew how you would all feel about me being here.” She looked at the children, then she looked back at him with more fear in her eyes.

She swayed. Dean caught her, she lurched like she had been burned. “Dean, this is our oldest son, Asher.”

”Pleased to meet you Mr. Winchester.” He said with the same plea for help in his eyes.

She said something in an old language to all four and they lined up. “These are our other children. This is Abigail, she and Asher are twins. He nodded yes. This is Dougal. And our youngest, Chellie.” She looked pale, and frightened, like she’d said too much.

“Stay away from her, Winchester. I won’t have her upset. We will stay away from you and we should be able to keep from making this day any worse for Max than it already is.” He steered her to the food area and he followed her carrying the huge cake she brought with her. The youngest boy looked at Dean with disinterest. The older boy looked at Dean with a plea for help in his eyes, just like in the dreams he had so long ago. The older girl, just watched her mother closely, like she was waiting for a signal. The youngest girl was carrying a stuffed penguin and she looked back at Dean and smiled. “I am holding the Princes of Hell off you, but I don’t know how much longer I can.” Whispered through his mind, he shivered, it had been so long since he’d felt her do that.

Charlie came out of the living room. “Was that, Ari?”

”Yeah. Sorta.” He looked back down the hall, something was seriously wrong with Bambi, beside fear over how everyone would treat her. “She looked like Ari, but she seemed terrified of saying the wrong thing. She seemed afraid for her children, like she thought they might say or do something that would get them in trouble. Did you ever get anything from her? A gallery show invitation, birth announcement, hear about her designing some celebrity’s wedding dress?”

”No, not even a vision. Why?”

”He has her convinced that we sent stuff back, ignored other things. Everything I have thought about Ari over the years...she has been thinking about us. She is protecting us from the remaining three Princes of Hell. He doesn’t know, but she is afraid she won’t be able to much longer. I think we need to do some investigating into these Princes and what he has done to her. She was pale and frightened. The older boy was looking at me like, I am supposed to save them. The older girl was waiting for a signal from her mother and she would only look at her and the oldest boy. The youngest boy looked bored. The only one who seemed normal was the youngest girl.” Dean thought about the meeting. “Just now, did you come out because you felt her or because you heard her?”

Charlie slammed her whiskey back. And thought about it for a minute. “She didn’t sound like her, but I felt my sister, and I was pulled to the feeling of being completely wrapped in love. Whatever else is going on with her, she adores her children, in full Ari fashion.”

”Okay. Has Sam seen her yet? She still loves him, I know it and he her. If we can get the lies out of the way, we might end this battle for good without them dying.”

”Check out why the Princes would want her. And I think under the fear Ari loves the man, who brought her back and who fathered her children. He might be in there and have some version of love back, but his jealousy when she didn’t just write us off, is making him hate her. I think if that checks out, we can use what Sienna said to end this. Why don't you do more research on those words. Maybe you having more experience will make something pop that didn’t before.” Charlie told Dean. Charlie started to walk to the food area.

”Where are you going?”

”To see my “twin from another mother”. I need to see how much of her is still her.”

”Brace yourself. She is a terrified, very pregnant, little mouse. She is stuck to his side, not out of love, but like, she can’t mess up if she stays with him. I have seen a few battered women over the years and she is textbook battered woman. You add in thinking we all feel like what Sam’s last words were to her and she clings to him because he doesn’t tell her to go away. It gives him a lot of power.”

”I am not afraid of his hatred. She would never let him physically hurt me.” Charlie marched down the hall. Dean went to find his Dad and Bobby.

Charlie stopped in her tracks, there in front of her, was Ari when they were little, all innocence and dreams. She looked up at Charlie and smiled a partially toothless smile. “I’m Charlotte Ellen Connors! And you are my Aunt Charlie. I see you in Momma’s thoughts, when she is sad.”

”It is wonderful to meet you, ...”

”Chellie, it is a mix together of my names so I am my own person! She said she is going to name the new baby brother, I’m getting, Joseph Maximilian, after her other sister, my Aunt Jo and Max.”

”Wonderful to meet you, Chellie!” She touched the little girl’s soft, silky hair. “You’re mother used to have a stuffed penguin, named Mr. Darcy from one of her favorite books, when she was little.”

”She said she wanted to give him to me, but she didn’t know where he was. So, she made him for me, special.” The little girl turned his plump bottom in the air. There were looping stitches in Lavender, embroidered on him. “She sewed it the day she gave him to me, the words are done in lavender because it’s my favorite color and flower, his name which is Harry, from my favorite books, and a message, so, that no matter what, I can see it and know she does, with all her heart.”

Charlie squatted and brought the plump, furry bottom closer. It was spelled to smell like Ari and in lavender stitches it said:

_”I’m Harry. And Momma wanted you to always remember that” (the stitches got bigger and bolder)_

_Your Momma will love you for everyday of your life,_

_with everything that she has!_

_Love,_

_Momma”_

Charlie rubbed her fingers over the words, and fought back tears, she could see Ari, sitting in her sewing room, sewing it into the overly stuffed, bottom heavy, goofy-faced penguin. God! She missed her best friend.

”I didn’t mean to make you sad Aunt Charlie!”

”You didn’t, sweetie. You made me really happy. These are happy tears.” She hugged the little girl. “I need to find your Mommy, we will talk more later, okay?”

”Okay, Aunt Charlie.”

Charlie almost ran to the room where the earthly remains of Alicia Banes rested in an ornate silvery-grey, silver satin lined coffin, on a Louis XIV sideboard. ”Thanks, Alicia!” She whispered as she paused to say goodbye.

Ari stood with her back to her, talking to Max, Cyril and the other children were sitting in chairs along the wall. Cyril looked at her with barely concealed hate. The oldest boy looked at his mother’s back and then at her with terror in his eyes. The oldest girl, fought back tears and just held her oldest brother’s hand tightly. The youngest boy looked at her with a mixture of recognition, hope, and self-protection. Charlie knew that if she could not get Ari back in her life, she would save these children, who could still hope when they saw their mother love the person who terrorized them.

Charlie swallowed tears, for the first time since that horrible last day, when they had fought, she felt her twin searching her feelings and thoughts, she let her in fully, tears streaming down her face. She looked up when she heard heels come clicking to the door, Sylvie was there trying to decide what do to. Charlie shook her head and Sylvie stayed there and did nothing.

“Cyril, may Charlie and I go to Lorraine’s office, just there.” She pointed to a door just out of the ball room. “And catch up?” She turned to Lorraine. “Mrs. Fox may Charlie and I borrow your office?”

”I have told you before, dear girl make yourself at home.” Lorraine was sipping Bourbon from Baccarat.

”Of course, Angel. I am glad that you may have reconnected with someone who once felt like she was the same person as you are.” He turned his fake-friendly gaze on Charlie. “I trust you will remember your manners and I know she won’t say anything to hurt you.”

Ari took Charlie’s hand and walked calmly into the office and shut the door, she raised her finger and motioned for quiet. Then her eyes glowed sunshine yellow for a second and she sighed and sat down carefully in the chair behind her. She just stared at Charlie’s face, memorizing each change, then down her body seeing how it had become more muscular. Then she looked in her eyes and tears filled her tricolor eyes and the look in them changed from frightened to soft and sad.

”He lied. All this time he lied. He told me that you never got over what I did to you that last day and you had grown to hate me, by the time, I woke up.”

”Then none of my family they came to my first art show, my father who I loved so much, couldn’t forgive me for the only way I could see to survive this battle.” She looked down at her hands. “I woke up different. Less lost and more powerful. I doubted Sam could love the person, I’d become. Then I actually fell in love with Cyril, he didn’t treat me like I was a fragile, spacey burden, who he enjoyed having sex with occasionally, but who asked for it too often for his liking. From the first night I was rejoined body and soul, he gave me more sexually than Sam ever did and he didn’t make me feel wrong for liking it.” She rubbed her hand over her lower back. “He didn’t have a problem with me being a sub, he just started teaching me how to be his sub. He let me come and heal Dean. You weren’t there that day, Charlie. Sam called me a whore and accused me of going dark. He already knew by then that I couldn’t go dark. Sam’s mind was full of things he wanted to do to me sexually once he thought I was a whore, they were over the top to me. But I was a whore, while he thought about another man’s wife. And my father said no daughter of his would serve the darkness, so I was no longer his child. Everyone, but my mother was spewing hatred at me. If I was so dark, why would I fight to come save Dean? Cyril choked and raped me that day and I fought back because Dean was and still is my brother. My mother watched with a hurt expression because she is not seeing any sign I am dark or that I used bad magic to heal Dean. So, I gave her my card and I fled. I got back on a plane and Cyril took care of me. He saved the twins, Asher for our brother and because it means happy. And my sweet, old soul, Abbi, my precious gift from God. Both who would have died otherwise, and he treats them like they are his. He taught me how to be his sub. It was hard to learn, and sometimes I screw up and he has to punish me. But he helped Mom and I get my store going. It is thriving. He fixed me up a sewing room in his castle, where I make wedding dresses and formals. I have had three major celebs wear one of my gowns on Oscar night. And the critics raved. He made that all possible. And the children are all advanced in school, just like we were, he has them taught by a tutor who doesn’t hold them back and they are not teased for being like we were. Chellie is like me and he is patient with her. He had a building built on the estate for my art studio. I stick to painting and keep my product level low and take only one commission a year. I have a catalogue of my art, Charlie. And he hired someone to come in and teach me how to restore books. I have a sought after library, but I never sell them, because they are like my other children. Sorry, it’s like I have so much to tell you, but he will call for me soon. You might not want to see me again and...”

”Sweetheart, I will never not want to see you. I thought you didn’t want me around.”

They both stood and grabbed each other and hugged. They were both crying. Ari wobbled, so Charlie push her gently into the chair.

”When Dougal was born, I worried he would be born Dark, but he’s not, he is cynical like his father and he can be cold when he is around other children, but he loves me and his siblings, he takes the slaps and barbs that are meant for Chellie. I loved Cyril a little less, because he was still trying to get me to go dark, to find a way around my soul. Some of the things he suggested were horrible. I saw the child we had created was totally of the Light. I tried to get him to come to the Light. We had a argument, he got mad at me for pushing and he punched me. I started to pull away from Cyril, so he made it abundantly clear that if we started the game up, I would lose because I wasn’t powerful enough yet and I was too chicken to use the powers I did have. He doesn’t just hit, that would mean so little after all this time, but he does things inside my body or he makes me swallow one of the housekeeper’s potions and the pain is so bad, I beg for him to forgive me. After the argument, he made that part of him.” She blushed. “He made it grow and he raped me, then he made me drink one of her potions. I asked him to kill me if he didn’t love me anymore, but please never to make me hurt like that again. He told me not to forget who I serve and he would only treat me like a princess, he promised never to beat the children, but he would not have unruly children. I promised they would be good. When I healed enough that I could be seen in public again, he had arranged for me to do Patrice Landower’s wedding dress. It was one of the dreams I never told anyone but you and Sam.

He made sure I knew Sam had gotten engaged, it upset him that I wasn’t devastated, but delighted that he was going on with his life. He punished me that time by letting Magulus, the soul stealing demon have alone time with me, for betraying him. So, I just stopped reacting when he mentioned any of you. I am babbling and not giving you a chance to say anything, but I felt like you needed to know before you would believe me when I said, I love you so much, Charlotte Elizabeth Bradbury-Rodgers!”

”You can still pack more Words into a single breath than anyone else I know. I love you, too, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy Connors! I know you want to ask but won’t. Sam didn’t marry Jessica. She was burned to death on the ceiling of their off campus apartment, with her guts on the outside. The blood dropping on Sam’s face is what woke him and saved his life.”

“That poor girl, her family and friend’s. I don’t know if Cyril or the Princes did it. She was innocent, they could have left her alone. Poor Sam, he must be in awful pain. Please hug him, just don’t tell him it’s from me.” She looked down again. “I think they want Sam because what better way to avenge their brother than by killing the child Uncle John and Aunt Mary, killed their brother to protect. Sam and I are clearly not together, and drinking demon blood daily for years didn’t even dim my soul. So, I am useless to them.” She wound down and Charlie continued.

“Dean was in the i.c.u. a month and than he went through physical and occupational therapy for six months. Jo was by his side every second. As soon as she turned 18 she an Dean got married.”

Tears poured down Ari’s cheeks. “I’m so happy for my little sister. Do they have children together? How is Ben doing? He doesn’t miss his mother does he?” 

Dean and Jo have a son who is four. He looks like Dean, but he has his mother’s personality. They named him Robert John, he has been Bojo since he was a couple of hours old, when Ellen called him that.” She paled when she heard her adopted mother’s name. She chewed on her lip. Without thinking, Charlie went to pull it out and Ari flinched. They both froze. Charlie decided to ignore it. “Jo is eight months pregnant with a girl, who will be named Willa Ellen, after Jo’s biological father and her mom.” She ignored the tears streaming down her twin’s face. “Dean never had the test done but Ben is definitely part Dean. He reminds me of Dean at the age. He teases Bojo all the time, but let someone try to hurt his little brother he grows fangs. Just like Sam and Dean. Ben never asks or has shown any interest in Lisa. They offered to tell him whatever he wanted to know. Ben said he was good, he knew all about his Mom, and then he hugged Jo. Dean said he almost cried.”

”Are you legally married to Sylvie? Do you have children? Where do you and Sylvie live?”

“We are and we have been thinking of asking Dean, but it is a weird convo to have. We live in Lebanon still, just in a house.” Charlie looked at her, so she could see her reaction. ”Don't you want to hear about Sam?” Ari closed her eyes and swayed just a bit.

”Almost too much. I haven’t taken a deep breath in almost ten years because it feels like if I do the pain would kill me because of the empty place where he belongs in my soul. Go ahead! Who needs to breathe, right?”

“After Jess died, Sam figured that Cyril was after him. He moved away from all of us and seldom calls or emails us, so Cyril would think that he had severed ties with his family and friends. He moved to St. Louis, he said it is far enough from Lebanon, but he could get home fairly quickly if he needed to. Max didn’t even know how to get in touch with him.”

”I looked for his aural signature and I sent it to him. I knew he would want to be here. He and Alicia were always super close and Max and I were super close. When I convinced Cyril that Max liked guys and his sister, which I had promised to keep in the vault forever, guess I broke yet another promise. Cyril said he would bring me and the children, but there were rules, no alone time with Sam or Dean. No hugging any male, save Max. If I promised to obey the rules then we could put in an appearance. Uncle Bobby and Uncle John wouldn’t even look at me or speak. I kept seeing the last conversation, I got to have with Uncle John, where it was just me and how he promised to love me no matter what and I turned to run and Cyril was there, he held me while I sobbed. It would have hurt less if Uncle John had taken out his pistol and shot me.”

”He knew how we would react to you, and how much more you would lean on him, because you are hella strong, but you can only thrive if you have love.” Charlie smiled and it had a nasty edge to it. “He didn’t plan on the effect of that little girl who is you when we were little and her handmade stuffed penguin would have on me. I knew you were in this shell and I was determined to get an “I love you” or a “Go to hell!” from you, which would tell me if we were saving the princess or just her heirs.” Ari smiled softly.

“Charlie, forget about me. I am eight months pregnant, he is probably tired of having to restrict himself sexually, so he will induce labor within in the week. After that, I think he is planning on killing me, he hates me. He doesn’t care about The Battle anymore, he just wants to see me suffer and he wants my blood for the magic it carries. I won’t need it if I am dead.” She turned eyes that were empty to Charlie. “Save my children if you can. He will feed the twins to his pets, which would be worse than a bullet. Please don’t let Dougal turn into him. He won’t break Chellie, so he will kill her or feed her to his pets. This is a little boy, too. If he is like Cyril, he will turn him to the dark, if he is like Chellie, he’ll kill him. So please, just save my children. He doesn’t care enough to go after them. You and Sylvie could raise them. Please, Charlie?” Ari begged her.

“I know how stupid it is and how battered wife syndrome, but I still love him. I guess for being there when I got back from saving Dean and felt like I had no one. And for all the dreams he has made come true. I am his. If he kills me, world saved, if I die after a punishment, world saved. I am what I let him make me over the years. There is nothing worth saving. But my children they are good and pure and deserve a chance at the type of unconditional love my “twin from another mother” can give them. Please ask the others to love the children, they aren’t like him, they are of the Light. Please do not let them hate the children because of what I’ve become.”

”We will save the children. I promise.” Charlie promised. She had no intention of leaving Ari behind. 

”Please tell my father His Dove loves him as much right now as she did when he came and saved me from Cyril and the Reillys, the first time. It was agony watching him go through what he did and not be able to stop it. Before any type of rescue can begin, I need to know what will happen to my parents and my children, if he dies. I am not savable.” She put her little hand over Charlie’s mouth and Charlie laughed at the old gesture. “The night he stole me from the hospital, I died, as in had a nice long chat with my reaper. I lost the twins because they were not able to live without me. He used whatever he used to save them. I don’t know what will happen to them, if he dies.”

“It took them, three months to get me to reconnect body and soul, the night it happened I could feel myself sliding away. I saw Sam miserable and I felt myself pulled away and that professor who hated me was Ramiel, chief Prince of Hell, and he was there trying to pull me to him and Cyril surrounded me and pulled me away. Then I opened my eyes and I was connected to him, I needed him to breathe in ways I never needed Sam. He did something the morning after we had our wedding night. I just showed him, he couldn’t break me with sex, it is the currency of my realm, it is born of need or want, those contrary to popular opinion belong more to light side of the spectrum than the dark. Need itself isn’t dark, it is essential to survival. It’s how you go about fulfilling need that can be very dark. I sighed and told him, we could go back to warfare, but I will never give him what he needs to win. He could kill me, Earth wins. He could kill one of you, but my protection might be enough and I prayed for you all the time, so he couldn’t trade your safety for my suicide. I will never kill myself. Or he could stop, and get children, a wive who could match him sexually, who is young and malleable. So, now everything is domination and submission. He orders me to do something and I feel compelled to do it. Some of the things he likes to do feel wrong, but he doesn’t care. He pays attention to the things I said were hard limits, but anything else is his for the asking. I think one of the tonics his housekeeper has me drink because I am still healing inside and each child sets me back. Well, Anyway, I think it has an aphrodisiac in it, because, I give myself over to him. It’s like I am literally his to kill or let live. But the children are safe from that. If I call and ask you to come, that is your only purpose, please save the babies.” She looked drained and tired. “We have to go now. I have been holding off attacks on all of you from the Princes. They know it will be easier to take me if I have no one. They want Sam because he is their revenge on a stick. I feel so drained and tired, I just want it to be done. I love you my twin from another mother.” She wiped tears away. She stood up.

Charlie stood up and hugged her hard. “I love you too!”

”I'm going to drop the bubble. Say something, suitably awful, as if you have been telling me off, while I begged you to hear my side.” Charlie nodded. Ari dropped the bubble like she didn’t have the energy to do it slow.

”Those are lame excuses for dropping everyone you know and love! I hate you, Ariane!” Charlie stormed away. Defeated, Ari stood there and sobbed.

”Charlie, today, you couldn’t just let it go for today?”Max asked theatrically. She flipped him off and kept walking. Max whispered in her head. “I put Dean’s numbers on a card in your dress pocket. Nod if it will be okay.” She nodded once, with her face still buried in his chest. “I’m sorry honey. You aren’t looking well, I think perhaps you should go home. Did you say goodbye to Alicia?

“Yes. I will miss you both so much. I can’t see Sam, I promised. God, please have mercy on Max, he did what he did for love of his twin, please spare him.” She hugged tight, like she used to hug everyone. Then she pulled back and memorized his face. “Goodbye, my friend, my brother. I love you.” She squeezed his hand and then, real or dramatically she collapsed. Sam caught her.

”My god! She barely ways a hundred if that. Do you feed her, Connors?” Sam couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice.

”Yes, I feed her. She is just picky. She loves cooking, just not eating. But I know my Housekeeper would report if there were anytime she didn’t eat because she is pregnant.” Sam reluctantly handed her over.

Cyril looked at Max, with a practiced look of sorrow on his coldly, handsome face. ”It has been a long day for her, she has been very ill with this child. I regret the spectacle we caused at your sister’s service. You and your sister are the only ones who tried to stay in touch with her. Thank you for having an open heart. I hope she has been heard and an exception made in your case.” Cyril stuck out a manicured hand and Max shook it. “Goodbye.”

Sam walked them to the door. “If you try tapping her plate while she is eating, it will bring her focus back to her food.”

”My wife is a grown woman. I will not treat her like a child. You did that. I made her grow up. Mind your own business, Champion. She is no longer yours.”

”That is where you are wrong Connors. We will always belong to each other, bringing her here today reminded me of that. Your mistake. My gain, Adversary. You couldn’t change her light to dark, so you are trying to break her instead. You may think she is broken, but she’s still fighting you.” Cyril snarled at Sam.

“Cyril, what happened?” Ari asked confused. Cyril started to say something cruel. But Sam jumped in.

”You passed out when you realized that this was the last time you would see Max. I caught you, don’t worry.” He smiled. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she smiled shyly.

“Children get in the limo.” Asher took Abbi’s hand, she was shaking hard. Asher motioned at Dougal, he sprung up and took Chellie’s hand and quickly took her out to the car. Asher looked back at his mother, then he let his sister pull him out the door. “If your through making a spectacle of yourself, can we leave?

”Yes, Cyril.” She stood up straight, she still looked shocky and unsteady, but she looked at Sam and smiled. Then she hurried out the door.

”Please, can we all go back into the living room?” Max herded everyone into the room. When everyone was settled down. Max looked at Charlie.

”I just wanted to pass on a few messages from Ari.” John and Bobby got up. “Sit down, please! You both know if the shoe were on the other foot, Ari would never give up on you.”Charlie glared at both men until they sat down. “First, she is ill with this pregnancy and the protective netting she started keeping over us, about three years ago, when she first realized the Princes have a use for her and Sam, is beginning to thin. She doesn’t know how much longer she can keep the shield over us up.” 

”Second, he has been intercepting anything she sent to us. I have done nothing but a few calls in the beginning to a cell phone that isn’t working and hasn’t been since she was taken. This is from the note she managed to slip me. Charlie held up a card from her shop, on the back in her loopy script it said never call the castle, just work, Charlie. She took the cards, you gave Max to give her.“

“She asked me to pass on a message or two. Sam, she is the one, who tracked you down by aural signature, she knew you would want to be here. She thought you had moved on, he made sure she knew about Jess. And she was glad you had been able to forget her and move on, because she was happy for you, he tortured her, so she learned not to react when he said anything about us and to ask no questions. When she was taken from the hospital the Mind Erasing Demon, killed her, it completely erased even how to breathe from her mind. She died in transit. When she came back to herself it was three months later, she was unaware enough time had passed for her to have given birth. The first thing she noticed was the babies were gone. The sick bastard made her think he saved them.”

”Dean, your visions were the first two attempts to reunite her body and soul, so she wouldn’t just be reanimated flesh, but resurrected. The next two were when Sienna got trapped back inside and was fighting for Ari, trying to warn you to go to her before he resurrected her and seduced her. She didn’t mention the twins, she was unaware of them contacting you from beyond the veil.”

Charlie looked hard at John and Bobby. “She told me after not hearing from you for all that time, including her father it was devastating and hurt, but the way you both refused to look at her or talk to her, was worse. She would rather you had taken a gun and killed her, than look at her like that.” She asked me to tell you and her father she loves you. Just in case, you never get to see each other again.”

”She said that when she had Dougal, she pulled away from Cyril. He thought she might have been thinking of breaking their cease fire. She didn’t go into detail but it was enough to demonstrate that she was still healing. She went back to being his wife when she could get out of bed again. So, she said, she isn’t sure she can survive without him around. She asked me that if when she calls, if, you won’t help her, please save her children. Please don’t kill him until you are sure the children can survive without him being alive.”

Charlie took Sylvie’s open hand and used her other one to wipe her tears away. “She said she never stopped loving us, she thought we had stopped loving her. She has a weird Stockholm Syndrome thing going on with her. I think he is her dom and he punishes her when she isn’t sub enough. He may outright beat her from time to time. She asked for permission to leave the room to speak to me. She thinks he is going to kill her after he induces labor and gets to use her a few more times, he also wants her blood for its magic. She did not look good but it could be from the pregnancy, but I think he is doing something to her with the potion to help her heal.”

”Am I the only one who finds it weird that she named her child Dougal?” Mary asked. “He was different than the rest of his family, much more like her, than them, but he was older than Ash and Dean. She wouldn’t have known anything about him.”

“I don’t think she picked the name. Ari is a sub, all the way, she hates having to be in charge, she avoids confrontation until she simply can’t, if someone came along who didn’t care about breaking her spirit, they could easily train her to be a pet. To be someone who can’t do anything for themselves without asking permission.” Sam said as pain crossed his face. “She is a sub, who was adventurous and who hates for anyone who she believes loves her to be upset with her. The perfect setup for making a sub into a pet.”

”Do not. I repeat do not want to know why my son knows that.” John grumbled.

”Me either.” Bobby muttered.

”I’d like to hear sometime, baby bro!” Dean said with an enthusiasm that got him hit by his very pregnant wife.

”I think one thing that is true, is that my sister is still in there and she needs us. We need to research Sienna’s words thoroughly, we need to find out how he brought Colm and Annie back and if his death destroys the magic, we need to find out what happens to children that were saved by a warlock when he dies.”

Jo’s eyes filled with tears. “What happens to children of a Light Warrior and an Adversary when the battle is over?”

”Jo if you could have seen her face when I was telling her about your life with Dean and the children. Honey, she loves you so much. There was no way for her to talk to you without breaking his rules about talking to Dean or Sam.” Charlie reassured her sister.

“We also need to know more about these Princes of Hell and what they want with any of us, she has been protecting us, so has he supposedly. She could probably use the power she is using to protect us, to fight him.” John said, guilt darkening his eyes.

Bobby looked at John and Mary. Dean caught it, so did Sylvie and Ash. “Bobby, something important to add?”

”When Mary and John we’re engaged to get married, a yellow eyed demon, named Azazel was interested in Sam. He killed Mary’s parents and John. He said he would bring John back, if Mary made a deal.” Bobby let Mary tell it.

“I asked him, sarcastically if this was the part were he asks for my soul for John to come back. He said, no. He just wanted my permission to enter the nursery on the night my second child became six months old. He wouldn’t take the son or hurt him, but no one could enter the nursery or he would have to kill them.” She looked at Sam with her eyes apologizing. “I had no friends, scattered family, I’d never met. I was eighteen and I felt closer to John.” He reached out and took her hand and rubbed her knuckles. “Than I did to my father. If I said no, I still wouldn’t get your grandmother back and she knew what kind of thoughts her husband had about his teenage daughter. He tried once when we were away on a trip, I sliced his hand up. He never bothered me again. But, bringing John back seemed like the only thing that mattered, without him, this child wouldn’t exist.” She turned pleading green eyes on her sons.

”Mom, I wouldn’t have done any different. With Jo by my side we could figure out what to do with the demon. No deal, I am out there trying to exist without her and failing miserably.” Dean smiled at her, so did Jo and she nodded her head.

Everyone else around the grouping of family said the same thing, except Sam. Mary’s eyes spilled over. “ No, Mom. I agree with your choice, of course I do, with the choice you get Dad and Dean and I get to be born. But, Jess dies and Dean almost did and if she keeps protecting us, Ari might die too. It’s a hard choice, I am amazed at your strength at eighteen that you made it.”

”Thank you. We never said anything, except to the other parts of us. I can’t wait for Colm to hear that she loves him and thought that she had been rejected, she never rejected any of us.” Sorry off track. “When John was back, I took him somewhere safe and told him everything about the deal, about my parents, about the monsters and how on a night when our child was sleeping in his crib, Yellow Eyes would do something to our second child, unless we stopped him. So, John told his Marine buddy, Colm, who had been raised a hunter, but was “a wee bit rusty, twas all” and then they brought in their other buddy who had, had the poor judgement to become an Army grunt, who they had met through their wives who were like sisters. The grunt came with a research expert, by the name of Rufus Turner who loves the “tiny ray of sunshine”, but other than research he will not be getting involved, because he learned to stay away from warlocks when one cursed him and if Annie had not taken it off, he would have died by eating himself a bite at a time.”

”Can’t say I blame him one bit.” Dean stated. “I’ll go ask him to research for us.”

”He won’t talk to you, because you could have a “creamy, demon center” and he wouldn’t know because he doesn’t know you. It will have to be Ellen or Mary or Ellen and Mary, I’m not to crazy about any of us traveling alone. He only has a cell which he checks every two days and if he sees us on the I.D. forget it. Pretty women showing up, even connected to us and this mess, he might open the door.”

”He will, especially if you take one of these.” John said as he handed an unopened bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue to Ellen. 

”That ‘er do it.” Bobby laughed. “It’s his favorite drink.”

“Turns out this gun that Dad had in his secret safe, underneath, the basement where he kept the family journals, artifacts etc. was the only thing that could kill a Prince of Hell. A man named Samuel Colt made a gun and bullets that can kill all but five Supernatural baddies, nobody knows which five. But we killed Azazel.” She looked at John, Ellen and Bobby, they all shook there heads yes.”It has enough bullets to kill the remaining three, but they will be expecting it this time. I think it should be a last resort and should be from a corner they aren’t expecting, like my baby boy. You can get close and you are a good shot.”

”Okay, but as a last resort. I can’t fire the shot if doing somehow would end her or the children’s lives. But, why do they want her? Charlie said he stopped giving her blood because it wasn’t turning her. So, she won’t go dark for them, not even to save her children, because she can’t.”

Ellen’s face went even paler and she had to try twice to get whatever she wanted to say out. “Dear Lord. She said Cyril could protect her from a Prince. He doesn’t have to fight them, he could kill them. He is keeping her around, because he plans on selling this child to them. What if the potion, is altering the child for their purposes and killing the mother?”

”It makes sense. Cyril gets whatever they paid for the child and he gets Ari’s blood, which has endless applications, if you are not afraid to try them. I doubt Cyril would fear Hell or anything from Hell. He can control fallen seraphim, which is what Ari’s companion is. I am sure the grimoire of a man who has lived for millennia, has an abundance of spells, droughts, potions etc. that call for The Light Warrior’s blood, but no one has ever been in a position to collect it until him.” Max paced back and forth. “If you let him use her blood. I swear I will haunt you or come back and torment you!”

Dean was watching Jo getting uncomfortable in the chair, he helped her up, she was going to stretch, check on the way too quiet kids and potty. A light bulb went on. “Just stay with me here. If you take Prince of Hell and The Light Warrior and make a baby, even if it kills her, you get a very powerful kid that would be theirs to control. And you destroy Sam as well, he won’t survive her death. Sam, she told Charlie how she felt about the connection, how do you feel?” Dean looked at his brother.

”I feel it fully, but it is like something is clamping her side shut. I can tell she is alive, but I never really did more than that because it hurt too much to feel the rejection.” He closed his eyes and let himself travel the connection to her. She was curled in over her belly and Cyril was hitting her with a closed fist over and over in the head, back, and arms. She did nothing but lay there. He kicked her in the head, but not hard enough to knock her out. He asked her if the baby was protected. She answered him, “Yes, Master.” He pulled her up on all fours and told her to lock the connecting window, between the kids and them. He put up a sound bubble. She locked the window. He asked her coldly, why she was being punished?

She said because she had promised never to be alone with any of them. She had promised she would not talk to any male but Max and she had asked to speak to the Charlie in private. Then she had made a spectacle out of herself by passing out. He told her she was right, while he undid his belt and pants, pulling them down enough to free himself. He told her to choose her punishment. She could voluntarily have it up her ass without lube and preparation, and no pleasure was to be had by her or he could whip her five times for each minute they were in that room, which was five times twenty minutes or one hundred lashes with his belt. No tears, no break in her voice she chose. “Up the ass without lube or preparation, and I may not have any pleasure, please, Master.” He praised her for quickly choosing, reminded her how he hated noise when he punished. Then he reared up, grabbed her and pulled her down onto him, he held her still while he shoved himself into her. He shoved over and over, she stayed perfectly still, no sounds, no tears, when he finished he pushed her off him and she barely managed to not hit the floor of the limo. He flung a bag of wipes at her and told her to clean up so she didn’t scare the children. She wiped his fluids away and did a glamour to hide the bruises already forming. “I’m sorry, Sam. I never wanted you to see what I’ve become and he will hurt you if he finds this open.” She said into the connection then she shoved it closed again.”

Sam wailed out loud. Everyone gathered around him. “She’s his pet or near enough, he just beat her severely for talking to Dean and I, when she was not to talk to any male other than Max and meeting with Charlie, she curled around the baby and never made a noise. Then he told her to choose rough sex or a hundred swats with his belt. She chose sex, he used her, it had to of hurt but she never made a peep, when he was done he flung her off of him, she almost fell, he threw some wipes at her, she cleaned up, did a glamour to hide the bruises. Then she tells me she is sorry and closes the connection. If we don’t get her out soon, there won’t be any Ari to save. She looked so beat, so tired.”

”She got that beating because I wouldn’t back off, it was either lie to my face or take me where she could talk.” Charlie sobbed into Sylvie’s shoulder. 

“She wanted to talk to you, Charlie. She had just realized her family didn’t dump her for her choices. She needed to talk to you.”

“She gave us proof that she didn’t turn. I think she was trying to use Sienna’s words to beat him. Trying to get him to fall for her and her to fall for him. It worked until she pulled away from him towards Dougal, then he got jealous, and he turned which was promised a normal dom sub relationship into her being a pet. She loves him, she can’t stop. I think he is giving her something that compels her to be his. He may love her, but he hates her too, because she won’t let go of us.” Max said. “I was okay, because I am not a threat sexually, and she never thought of me as more than her brother. I didn’t pull or push her, I was too afraid he would sever the contact. She never asked about anyone, which to me, was more telling than if she had asked. I think at first she thought you all cared, but between the beatings and returned mail, she stopped believing you cared about her, even though she cared for you. And he was able to assert more and more control over her world.”

”I do think if we don’t get her out of there soon, he will sell her to the Princes or he will kill her or one of the children. I don’t think he cares about the battle, just destroying her.” Ash said. He held onto Pamela tight.

”I see her calling you, Dean tomorrow. She will be hurt and desperate.” Pamela’s eyes were unfocused. “Don’t try to kill the dragon, just rescue the princess and her children, all of them.”

”Of course we would get her and the four kids.” Dean looked puzzled.

Pamela went unfocused again. “Her belly is flat. She is bleeding from her nose and ears. She is unable to walk, but she helps you get them out. When you are in the car speeding away, she loses consciousness. Max, this is insensitive, but do you know any other white witch, who can help her?

”Not insensitive. I am going to make a couple of calls. Then John, we need to take care of our business, so my other sister can have a shot of living.” Max walked down the hall and up the stairs. He walked into what had been their room “I will be leaving soon Lish, so goodbye.” He took his address book and went to the study across the hall to make some calls.

”Stark residence.” A slightly accented male voice answered.

”Don. This is Max. I don’t have much time for chit chat. I apologize.”

”What’s going on Max? You always have time for chatting. Is everything alright, I can hear the sorrow in your voice.”

”Alicia is gone. Damn doll started murdering people. I had to stop her. I am on my way to Hell for not perpetuating the misery. I knew the cost, but I thought I would get more time.” Max’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I have to ask you a favor. I know how you generally feel about hunters. But you’ve been friends with my family for several generations and we are hunters.”

”Yes. Your family realizes their is a difference between dark and light.”

”So, do these. I first met them in college. They have been there for us, always. They are here at Lish’s wake.”

”I am truly sorry you have lost so much, so close together.”

”I stand to lose more. The Light Warrior is my friend. She is going to call tomorrow and when they get her, she will be injured. The psychic I am working with says it is something only other white witches can heal. Her mother and one of my friends have power, but more is needed. The Adversary has gone so far off the farm this time, he loves her as much, as he can, and he is poisoning her because he can’t disconnect her from The Champion. He has had two children with her and she is about eight months along with number three. Please Don, these hunters are good people they are going to let her marry their son, they grew up with her mother and the younger ones call her their sister.”

”She sounds great and the family sounds understanding, what are you not saying?”

”The Princes of Hell want to breed with her. And if they do knock her up then the child will be crazy powerful and theirs to control, because the pregnancy will kill her. If you can get her on her feet, I’ve felt her power, she can take them out. This girl got attacked by an Animas Vastator demon when she was sixteen, she walked out the door and did errands the next day. Alicia and I came up with a potion and it completely regenerated her body, she protected her twins against all of this.”

”Will we have any help besides Mom, because I am not getting a strong witchy vibe from her?”

”Her mother is a potion, teas, kitchen witchery guru, like the basis of her child’s power, her connection is through the earth, complete with listening to the trees and animals talking to her. The mother can use whatever nature has to help you heal her. And Sylvie is quite powerful, give her 800 years and she will knock off your socks. She stopped the progression of The Soul Raper for several hours. With a house spell and some flesh magic. She was ready and would have been successful against a higher level smoker, but Ari put her on her butt with a tiny little fist. So, Don, please, one for the road?”

Don was quiet for a second. Max heard an ouch, then Bloody Hell! “I’ll help, the standard spell she has around the baby she carries and her magic reached out and punched me in the teeth. Where? And I will miss you Max Banes?”

”Lone Tree, Colorado. Please behave and hug Maggie for me. I will miss you Donald Stark.”

”We will be there and ready to do you all proud. If this God fellow has any mercy, you and Alicia will be together, you did stop a very wicked witch.”

”I hope so. I miss her so much.”

”Goodbye, Max.”

”Goodbye, Don.” He hung up the phone. He wrote their names and phone numbers down on a piece of paper, then he walked downstairs.

Max stood there and watched his family for a moment Bojo, Ben, Alexander, Sylvie and Charlie were feeling Jo’s baby kick. He wondered which one of them would carry the baby when they finally asked one of the brothers or Charlie’s brother Ash to help out. He smiled, anyway the baby would be a stunner. Sam who already looked more alive than he had when he walked in the door, stood in a corner talking to his Mother, he was still a Mom’s boy. Pamela was over strategizing with John, Ellen and Bobby. Cole, Theo and Ash were trying to figure out what would be the best vehicle to take. Jack and Krissy were wrapped up in the first stages of love, they touched each other constantly and were having their own conversation that probably had to do with whether or not Nyx, Alicia’s fat, black cat could see colors or not. And Dean, the great strategist was asleep on the sofa. Ari would soon be safe, as would her children. It was the best Max could do.

He walked over and handed the paper to Ellen. She grabbed him and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. “If it would have done any good I would have spanked your butt for this. But, this world is seldom fair, so she didn’t get a chance and neither did Alicia. Thank you for being there for my other daughter when I wasn’t.”

”You’re welcome. They are both wonderful girls.”

Charlie, Sylvie and Theo swarmed him and peppered kisses all over his face. “We will miss you so much, man!” Theo started crying. “I’m sorry, I know we said no tears, but I am pregnant.” The others went nuts. “I was going to tell you when we left, but you’re going to be leaving first, Oh God!” She threw her arms around Max. I won’t let it happen. I will kill them all!” She just hung onto him and sobbed. Cole came and claimed her.

”Miss you dude, didn’t know you long, but I was proud to know you. You aren’t a coward, you are doing this on your own terms and not theirs, nothing cowardly about that, that takes balls.” Cole nodded his head, Max nodded back. They did a quick man hug. And then he took his sobbing wife to sit down. Charlie and Sylvie did a group hug.

”Charlie, when Ari is safe and she and Sam are getting married and she needs something old, please give this to her. It was my great grandmother’s. She was walking out in the Bayou one morning and she saw the Sunstone shining in the sun, so she took it home and waited three days while it cleansed itself in the moonlight to decide what it wanted to be. It told her a cabachon of a young girl standing in a beam of sun. So, she carved it and it has been in the family ever since. Momma left it for Alicia, who had thought she might make it to the wedding somehow and decided that sunshine should wear sunshine. So...” Max stopped he had to clear his throat.

”Of course, I will. I love you.” She said simply.

”Love you too.” He hugged Sylvie. “Love you too.”

”I will see our girl safe. You fight to get to Alicia, it hasn’t been decided yet.”

”I will.”

Max looked over and Dean was staring at him. He walked over. “First and only guy. You ruined me for anyone else. Ten years ago, we thought we had it under control. We would kill the monsters and our kids would grow up safe. We were wrong. Doesn’t seem right, Cyril’s sucking air and you and Alicia don’t get to grow old together? We will get the princess and her young home. I think we deserve one boon for all the evil we are going to take out, and I think it should be you get to be with Alicia somewhere good!” He pulled him into a hug. “Love you, man.”

”Me too, Dean. Just don’t let Joseph Maximilian grow up to be a putz.”

”He man, non-putz all the way! Dean chuckled. Max smiled at him.

” I love you, Max. I will think of you often.” Jo said simply.

”Love you too. Little Momma!” She smiled through her tears. He waved bye to the kids. He asked them not to say anything to them. He thought it was just too much info for children to deal with. Pamela and Ash said their goodbyes, neither one could stand too stay and Ash wanted it to be goodbye until later. He very much believed he would see him again, sitting by Alicia’s side, both of them with identical smiles of mischief on their faces. Max wanted to believe hm, so he said goodbye for now and hugged them tightly.

”Max, I would stay, but a bullet is what you put in the flesh of an enemy, not a friend of all this time. Besides, Cole and I need to get Alexander home. He wouldn’t understand.” She started crying again.

He gathered her into his arms. “He will be a healthy boy. 7lbs, 15ozs., 22 ins. long. Not getting his height from his mother he will be over six feet tall. Mild of temper, steely resolve, a good student. He will have gotten his approach for handling life from his Aunt Ari, who will be normal again and is always content. I love you my very own Southern Belle.” He kissed her nose. She did the same to him and went to get Alexander’s toys gathered.

”I will take care of her. Thank you for helping me see what my father had done those last few months. I knew Dean wasn’t lying, but it just wouldn’t fit with the man we knew. You have done nothing but help others with your gift this whole time. You kept the oath to harm none. If God cares about my opinion, you deserve to be with your sister.” Cole stuck a hand out to shake, Max shook. Cole nodded, Max nodded.

Then they were all going through the door and gone. He walked back in to those who had stayed behind. It didn’t surprise him. Since the day a really tall boy moved into his dorm room, Max had had five parents, a few more brothers and a few more sisters. The ones who had left, for his big brother, it was only because he needed to get his pregnant wife and sleepy child home. He thought one last time of Ari and saw her sitting in a huge bath tub filled with aloe and herbs, her eyes under a cold mask. “Alicia is waiting for you, my brother. Aunt Mary is an excellent shot, even now. Uncle John, he is good, but he has never had to put a round in someone he cares about. Aunt Mary had to behead a friend who fed before she could get the potion in her. So, Aunt Mary took her head and helped dig the hole to bury her in. She is a good mom and aunt, but she is heck on wheels as a hunter. Please don’t worry about me. I still have faith and I have never blasphemed, so when the time comes, long from now, I will look you and Lish up and we will have tea.” She turned the mask over, her eyes were a yellowish-green. “Do you want me to stay with you, while ...”

”No. the baby doesn’t need the memory and you can’t spare the energy to shield him. I love you, Ari.”

”I love you too Max.” The connection closed.

“Mary, would you please do my the honor of saving me from the Hounds of Hell? You came highly recommended, by a tiny little hummingbird.”

”I am okay and truth be told relieved. Love you, son.” John hugged him.

”Dammit, Max, you are suppose to bury me after we see her Ari end this mess forever, decades from now when I am old and decrepit and you are still a stud muffin.” Sam hugged him tight. “Tell Alicia, I miss her.”

Max could only nod. 

Bobby and Ellen both grabbed him. “I’m a Mom, so believe me when I say, she will be angry as a hornet, but very proud of you. We love you, Max.”

“I love you both back.” He stepped back and waved at Charlie and Sylvie we’re they sat holding hands and crying. They waved back.

Max walked over to the double doors where Mary waited. He opened the door for her. Manners don’t get thrown out, even if you are opening the door so your executioner could walk through it first. He closed the door on the sounds of quiet weeping and followed Mary. She waited for him to take the lead. He had decided on the clearing where he and Alicia had made their circle when they called the elements. He avoided the power from the circle and turned to the part of the clearing where the twisted trunk of a dead tree stood. He asked her for a moment, she shook her head yes. Max closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of his sister’s eyes. Her smile, the way she smelled. He frowned when he heard a throaty alto voice fill his head, “Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night. I in darkness watch am keeping all through the night.” Max nodded his head, there was a load pop and he could no longer hear Ari singing. There were white walls around him. He sat up. A tall, thin grumpy man in his fifties and a badly-fitted black suit, turned hard blue eyes on him. 

“I was outvoted. You willingly took on dark magic and though you only used it once you did use it. You should be on your way down. But the boss says that you have earned your way up, so come on.”

Max stood up and followed, they walked down a white hall, the man stopped by the door and opened it. When Max just stared, the man shoved him through and slammed the door. All around him he could see the majesty of the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. He walked forward, almost running, through those trees was a magnificent view and a rocky ledge that was a step away from oblivion but the view was worth it. Max pushed through the trees and closed his eyes and just listened to his mother and sister debating how to make the perfect lemonade. He opened his eyes and Alicia was right there. He grabbed her and swung her around and around. His mother looked on laughing. She whispered in his ear, “See, I was right. I’m always right.”

”I’m okay with it. Today I am great with it.” He just held her and sighed.


	4. You’re Only Someone That I Used To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ari and her brood to go back to Sam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking up the songs I am naming the chapters after, little side note. This one was heck to find. It is the one sung by Natalie Cole, not Goyte. The other version is somebody else and the feel is very different.
> 
> Living Dead Girl-Rob Zombie  
I Can’t Help Falling In Love- Jack Wagner  
Stay Gold-Stevie Wonder  
You’re Only Someone That I Used a To Love-Natalie Cole

Antoinette Dupres. “Every time Annie signed something for the last almost ten years, it shocked the heck out of her. She and Colm had known each other inside and out for all the years of her pre-Ari life. The man she had shared Heaven with had been different, sadder, he was so afraid for their child and what would become of her. She had sounded like she was a wonder. She hoped that she and Mary’s baby would spend happy lives together. Then, by the blessings of God, they were back and she could hardly wait to meet her child, but Ari had been taken by The Adversary. She was familiar with the legend. She prayed that her baby would be strong for all their sake’s. The elevator had opened and there she stood, power pouring off her and her aura a beautiful mixture of indigo and crystalline, her soul glowing in its purity. She rushed in and saved Dean, who she thought as her brother. She cleared the obstacles between Dean and her little sister, as she had called Ellen’s daughter, Jo.

She had stepped out into the hall and they had all spewed such hatred and anger at her. Accusing her of things she could not be guilty of, even the father she adored, had nothing but venom for her. She had taken the card from her daughter who was holding back tears and she decided she needed to spend time with the daughter away from those who hated her. She’d made it clear to Colm that he could come if he was willing to give their child a chance, but he had come drunk and begging her to leave the enemy camp, before their daughter led her to her death. She’d let him stay the night and he still had nothing good to say about their child. So, Annie had asked him to leave. He had and a few days later divorce papers had been served at the shop she ran with her daughter, The Veil. She had signed them and sent them back, the whole thing had thrown Ari into a depression, because she was the reason her parents had lost each other. Annie had finally gotten her to see, that no matter how you looked at it that Ophelia chose to kill herself, Hamlet was not to blame, because that would have been murder, not suicide. Unless John was holding a gun to Colm’s head, he willingly chose to divorce her. Ari had gotten better but it was still a touchy issue.

She loved the location of the shop, now. They had bought an old house that a used bookstore had been using in Lone Tree. It gave the store less of a commercial air. You add in the Nature Sounds and Celtic instrumental music and her huge half Manx, half Abyssinian, grey cat, Azul with her huge blue eyes. The store had an Earthy yet mystical feel to it now. She and Ari had bought the house together with there combined money. They had even been able to add a line of teas, body washes, shampoos, conditioners and lotions to the stores inventory. Ari was almost done with her online Homeopathic Health Counselor certification. She worked on it at the store and had her final to take and she would have her certificate, which thrilled her tiny daughter because then she could really help people learn how to treat their illnesses without putting chemicals in their bodies that just made new illnesses. Annie smiled. Ari could get so fired up about chemical medicine. It was nice to see her excited about anything anymore.

Ari had tearfully hired a hunter who was a computer guru, since her sister and brother weren’t talking to her, to build a split website. There was the part that everyone could utilize, then a part locked by password, which automatically changed every sixty days and sent the new password to the hunters on the mailing list. They had a well developed lines of hunter’s gear. Salt-filled bullets in a variety of calibers, devil’s trap bullets, lamb’s blood, goat’s blood, witch killing bullets, even their newest products dead man’s blood bullets and suspended silver nitrate bullets. Ari was proud to say the blood was collected humanely, in purified locations for the highest efficacy. (They snapped in a lamb or kid that was less than a day old, so it was virgin, which some weapons called for, then they drew what blood the little guy or girl could safely spare and then sent it back to its mother, alive). They had consecrated blades in a variety of metals and types. They sold restickable decals with devil’s traps, Angel banishing sigils, Devil warding symbols. They had a phone app that was free for downloading, that said the standard exorcism, 23rd Psalm, and other prayers and incantations that came in handy. There was a compendium of monsters, that only required what the victim looked like in many cases to tell you a narrowed down list of monsters, the more you could give it, the fewer monsters it listed. And it told you what was needed to kill it. There was a list of hunters, the regions they covered and a cell number, it told if the hunter specialized in anything in particular. Each month saw more and more hunters leaving a first name and a burner phone number. The lore books that she already owned a copy of she would restore it and offer it for sell for a reasonable, fixed rate, no bargain, no bidding.They had just last month released a video of a masked and cloaked Ari demonstrating different blades. Some they sold, but she wanted to offer a series to hunters, so they could be efficient with blades, since they were so often required. They also sold the pressure-deployed blades that went on a shoe or a cuff around the wrist. Annie knew that without her help, Ari couldn’t please Prince Swarmy and keep the store growing and it was nice to be useful, since Ari cried if she said hunting and her name in the same sentence. Her daughter clung fiercely to the parent she had left.

She used the lull in customers, to research in a way that only she and her daughter could. She got out her spirit board out, lit a gray candle and asked for protection and narrowing the channel to the East, she lit a red candle and asked for protection and narrowing the channel to the South, Annie lit a blue candle and asked for protection and narrowing the channel to the West, and then she lit a green candle and asked for protection and narrowing the channel to the North. She then lit a cone of sage incense to ward of the negative. She placed the ancient hematite planchette, her ancestors had used for centuries until it came to Ari, who had kept it safe, but never used such things, because she thought they were an offense against God. Yet, she had no problem with her Light Pagan _Maman_ using them. She even sold them, but they had a warning booklet with them. She sold all the trappings of being a witch, but nothing that would not work, no fake prosperity candles or water and food coloring love potions. She kept the crystals in a warded case like a candy case and a barrel full of tumbling stones, if you made a purchase you could take a small handful.

Annie closed her eyes and centered, when she opened them, her pupils were dilated. “I need to have conversation with the entity that took over a trucker and rammed the trucker’s truck into my godson’s car. This place is warded, you may come to the board to answer, but if you stray, you will be expelled.”

The bell over the door dinged. Annie started to blow out her candle, then realized that the tall, thin bald black man, who walked in wearing a baseball cap, lined jeans jacket, and flannel was exactly who she asked to speak with was wearing just now. He smiled at her. “Almost had you.” He smiled perfectly straight teeth gleaming in his smile.

She showed him her gun. “Loaded with devil’s trap bullets. Was a hunter for a long time.“

“What can I do for you ‘_Cher?”_

_”_I am disappointed. I was looking forward to using my board.”

”When you are done with me. You are going to want to talk to a pretty, little blonde thing, named Jessica. So, you can use the board with her.”

”Got a name?” Annie asked.

”Billy Bonin. I still like the feel of the open road. Don’t worry you aren’t my type. Now, that boy the warlock hired me to ram, we were going to have some fun, but then that lady started screaming and I had to scoot. Didn’t get paid. I was supposed to mess him up, then rape him, just my cup of tea. I didn’t rape him, so the warlock, wouldn’t let me get fucked by his satyr.”

”You’re saying that Cyril Connor hired you to hurt Dean Winchester?”

“That is the truth. Call the girl up, she’ll tell you all about how the warlock killed her.”

”You may go now. Go far from here William Bonin.” He laughed insanely and walked out the door.

Annie wiped her eyes and called Jess to the board. “Am I speaking with the spirit Jessica Moore?

The planchette moved to “Yes.”

”If you are Jessica. Tell me when did Sam decide he had fallen for Ari?”

The planchette moved first to the one, then to the three. It kept moving. S H E W A S S I N G I N G T A K E M Y B R E A T H A W A Y W H E N H E D E C I D E D H E W A N T E D T O M A R R Y H E R The planchette went still.

”Did my son-in-law kill you?”

Y E S H E R A P E D M E H E C U T M E O P E N T H E N H E P U T M E O N T H E CE I L I N G S O I W O U L D D R I P O N S A M The planchette started sliding around the board, frantically, then spelled. G O R U N Then she was gone.

Annie was startled to find Cyril walking up the walk and into the store. He hadn’t been since the Grand Opening and it’s photo opportunities. Annie thought about Jess and she ran in the back of the store, sent her thoughtform back out front and she got out of there. She had to call her sisters, it was time to forgive each other if their children were going to survive. She left her car and thanked the Goddess, when a bus pulled up, she and Azul the cat climbed on board. She compelled the driver not say anything and quickly sat down. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bus pulled back into traffic. She called Mindy, the girl who worked the counter on afternoons and told her to stay away. There was no way to let her know now, that wouldn’t get them both killed. She called Ellen.

“Singer Auto Repair and Salvage, this is Jack. Excuse me, would you hold for a moment?” Annie caught her breath while he gave a customer the day their car would be ready. Then he came back to the phone. “I apologize, how may I help you?”

”Jack May I speak to your mother? This is Annie, Ari’s mother.

”Of course. Let me tell her.”

“Jack make sure she understands, we have to talk.”

”Okay, Aunt Annie.”

Annie thought about the very nice young man, who would be heading off to Colorado University at Boulder for his graduate studies in Genetics and Biological Energy. His girlfriend, Krissy, would be getting her degree in Genetics. Annie didn’t get to know either of them well in the few days she had stayed with Ellen.

”Hi, Ellen. You can hang up and go on being mad or you can do what you promised me and help our child Ari. You need to be on the next plane. Cyril hired the demon who hit Dean. He knew how you would react to a twenty times more powerful Ari, who was not lost, and already pregnant. He thought his control over her would be complete enough that she would act cold and remote, when she was faced by her unfriendly family, she would turn to him. He just killed my thoughtform. Cyril knew as soon as I figured out he killed Jess and tried to kill Dean.” Annie sighed. “Ellen, please just get here, both of you, bring Colm if he’s sober. The real battle between The Light Warrior and The Adversary is about to begin. I would like the children safe. I know you want that too.”

”We are on the next plane out. Annie, I am not mad at you, I am mad at me for not believing you. If we had fought to keep her with us, we might not be here right now.

”Ellen, the twins lived, he kept them from her. Then when she is feeling low and all alone he proves he loves her., by giving her the children he had saved and nursed back to health.” Annie cuddled Azul.

”I was at her friend’s funeral. I saw the twins. I am not proud of myself because I saw them, but I did not meet any of my grand godchildren. I was too busy be hurt and an idiot. How will she ever forgive me for how I’ve treated her.”

“Ellen, just get here, please. I can’t lose her again. And Ellen she can and will forgive you, because she is Ari.”

”Be safe. We are on our way. Annie, I love you.”

”I love you too. Someone had to chose her or she wouldn’t have made it.”

”I let her down. I abandoned her, but I won’t make that mistake ever again.”

”See you soon. I have to find somewhere he won’t look for me. It won’t take him long to realize he didn’t get me.”

”Be careful, we are on our way.” Ellen hung up. 

Azul, meowed plaintively and told her to watch the skies. Annie hugged the cat tight. She got off the bus. She heard wings flapping above her. Azul hissed and bristled his tail, his eyes glowed. Annie ran into the lobby of the hotel she was going to hide out in, just as several hit the door. She looked around she knew she couldn’t stay there. She headed to the car rental stand. A tall man, with honey blond hair, expensive jeans and leather jacket stepped into her path, she could feel the power pouring off of him.

”I won’t go quietly. Do you really want to make a scene and end up on the news?”

”Max said whenever I met any of you to say, “In the gloaming” He look frustrated the cat was big and looked ready to do damage. “I am one of the white witches that Ari’s friend Max asked to meet up with all of you at your house. So, that we can heal Ari. I’m Don Stark. The witch behind you is my wife, Maggie.”

”Miss Dupres, I am going to walk around and stand with my husband, I will not move my hands. I mean harm to none.” Maggie moved to stand by her husband.”

”Cristo.” Annie said. Neither reacted. “Why did Max choose those words?” Annie tried to ignore the HKs that we’re trying to get in the door. The shield the two white witches had put up was strong, but it wouldn’t hold forever.

”Because it is Ari’s favorite time of day. She almost named her shop that.” Maggie answered.

”Sorry. I am a touch rattled my thoughtform was just murdered by my warlock son-in-law.”

Don and Maggie closed their eyes and when they opened. Don smiled at her gently. “No customers came by and if they do, they will find the store closed for the afternoon.” He gently nudged her out a side door. They quickly got into a black luxury sedan and pulled away. All three sighed in relief when the HKs didn’t follow.

Gretchen Stonebrook had screwed up one night almost ten years ago and even though she had served, fucked and through her own stupid heart, fallen in love with Cyril. He had shown no mercy and now she had scars on her face and all the places that made her a woman. No man would ever touch her again. Cyril had left her her life and allowed her to remain here. He had left only that oversexed brat he married with the ability to choose to heal her or not. He had known Gretchen well enough to know she would stay scarred for eternity before she would ask the competition to heal her. So, she had settled for the crumbs Cyril gave her, a quick bang here or a fingering there. And she lived for when he asked her for a potion to make the brat writhe in agony or compel her to practically lick Cyril’s ass if he wished it. Gretchen cried out of her none scarred eye, because he had asked her if she could conjure a potion that would weaken the brat and edge the child towards the Dark. In the end, the foreignness of the fetus to a pure soul would prove fatal. Cyril gets 100 million dollars, he would get an actual Knight of Hell bound in servitude to him for all time, and he would get to watch The Champion die writhing in pain. Then he could watch as his pets played with the spawn, before devouring them. The potion was working perfectly and Gretchen had actually gotten sex because the brat had displeased Cyril and he had punished her so that she was not capable of having sex last night, she was unconscious for the rest of the night.

Casey usually fed them if their mother could not. Casey was loyal to the girl who had stopped Cyril from terminating her because she brought the brat apple streusel waffles, when she’d asked for French toast. She had said that it was no big deal and the kitchen had made the mistake. ”Please don’t take away my friend, Cyril.” The girl had begged prettily and Cyril had let her live. Ever since, the Devil had been loyal to her.

Casey was tending to the brat’s wounds this morning. So, Gretchen had been given the task that only Casey or the brat did, feeding the spawn. Asher openly glared at her and watched her like a hawk. She slipped a little vervain in the youngest girl’s pancake batter, it would make the stupid, little brat vomit like a fountain. The oldest saw it and grabbed the batter and threw it away. 

“I saw what you did and I am going to tell my mother. Nobody eat anything.” He ordered his siblings. They all pushed their plates away and the older girl began to cry.

Gretchen lost her temper and slapped the child hard enough to land him on the ground. She raised her hand to hit him again and her hand was restrained by magic. She looked to see who would dare. And saw Ari standing there, her face actually looked angry. Ari closed her fist and twisted it to the right. Gretchen screamed when her wrist snapped.

”Cyril offered me your life, when you tried to kill my children because you were jealous of me. I let you live not because I was weak.” Gretchen flung magic with her other hand Ari waved it away like it was a bad smell. Ari broke that wrist to. “I am going to say what I need to say so do I need to disable your eye and your tongue, to get it said?” Gretchen shook her head no. “Good. I let you live because I hate violence. It is why I made a lousy hunter. However, you tried to poison my children and struck one when he caught you. You were about to hit him again.” Ari waved her hand and the children watched in amazed enjoyment as pancake batter started mixing in a clean bowl from scratch while it stirred itself. “Ah, Casey will you take over breakfast. I shan’t be long.” She walked out of the room and compelled Gretchen to follow. When they were in the formal dining room, where the children could not hear, Ari continued. You have used the last modicum of my patience today. No one hits my children, or have you never noticed that Cyril beats me, but he only yells at the children. Goodbye, Gretchen.” Ari twisted her hand in the air and Gretchen’s neck snapped like a twig. She wanted to be sure that Gretchen couldn’t come back and be a problem, so she magically flung acid to melt her, she quickly slid a magical barrier beneath the mess, so it wouldn’t harm the hardwood floor and Berber rug.

She peaked back in at Casey and the children, then she went in search of Cyril. He was in his office with someone so, Ari settled with a book to wait. Ari heard a loud bark of laughter, she knew that laugh, it had made what should have been a fun class horrible. Ari hurried down the hall and into a darkened closet. Cyril and Ramiel walked by and kept going.

”I will throw in an extra hundred thousand if I can ride her, just once.” Ramiel boomed.

”Done. She is worth every penny. She is gorgeous and she is a submissive. A incredibly kinky submissive. Are you looking for rape or cooperation.

”I would like the Winchester’s to know I used her before I killed her and their child. So cooperation.”

”Remember her blood is mine.” Ramiel nodded. “She with a little help from a potion will gladly take whatever you dish out and enjoy herself, as long as you avoid water sports, scat play, and feet. Those are her hard limits and she will burn off the potion and get bitchy at that point.”

”Agreed.”

”Why don’t you tour my maze, while I prepare her.” You can finish her off and as long as you don’t make her fight off the potion, you can choke her to death and she will happily come as she dies. Then you and the child are on your way, once I have verified funds transfer.”

”Agreed. Just have someone let me know when I can use her.” Ramiel hummed to himself when he went out the door to head to the maze.

Ari, waited until she heard no noise then she snuck up the back stairs and into the children’s playroom. When, Cyril poked his head in, she was straightening the room.

”My Angel, I have told you before that we have servants to do that.” He stuck out his hand she took it. Then doubled over in pain as her water broke. “I miss you. I want you. I don’t want to have to be careful. He is ready.” He picked her up and carried her to their room, where she had Casey get the bed ready, she just figured he was tired of restricting himself. “Someone else is feeling horny.” He smiled at her. “I’ll get Mrs. Stonebrook up here to help.”

”She struck Asher and tried to poison Chellie this morning. I’m sorry Cyril, but I killed her. Nobody hurts my children.” She looked at him without emotion.

”I did warn her that you letting her live before did not mean you were weak, it meant you were kind.” He called the house number of two ladies maids. “Why don’t you prepare, My Angel? Let me help you with these overalls. Rust is a good color for you.” He helped her remove the corduroy overalls and the chocolate brown turtle neck she was wearing. He smiled at the matching chocolate brown cotton bikini undies and matching bra. He kissed her shoulder. He would miss his pretty little wife. “Here they are. Why don’t you get into position.” Ari, got in the middle of the bed and placed her feet on the pillows, adjusted the pillows behind her. Cyril didn’t introduce either maid. Dead people didn’t need to know people’s names.

Ari opened the connection to Sam. He was at his desk at home. “No time for driving, Sam. You and Dean must be here within the next few hours or I will be dead, the baby gone and the children fed to his pets. He induced. So, he can give me to Ramiel to use, for an extra hundred grand. He plans on using lust potion, so I will voluntarily be with Ramiel. Ramiel will snap my neck when he is done with me. I can probably entertain a Prince of Hell for a few hours if I try real hard, but by sunset. If the children are here they will die. Remember your promise to save them, even if I am lost. Just get the children out. I love you. I am sorry that I love him too, still, I don’t know why. It is a sick, sad love. Where is yours made me feel like I could fly. Tell everyone I love them.” She closed the connection.

Ari screamed. The maids looked puzzled there was no contraction. Ari looked at them. “Get out!” Ari screamed and she shoved them out with magic. Tears fell down her face. She fought back the labor with her own magic. The pain made her scream again. “Why, Cyril? Why did you kill my mother? Oh God!” Ari rocked and cried.

”She was going to tell you things you couldn’t know yet. Like the fact that I hired the demon that rammed Dean, because I knew you would go to him. And your wonderfully loyal family would take one look at the baby bump and all that new power and they would accuse you of going dark and spreading your legs for me awfully quick. They didn’t let me down. They socked it to you.” He caressed her face while her power fought his to stop the labor. “You are killing little Joseph by fighting me, you were already at six centimeters. Poor little guy is in the birth canal struggling. Ari let her tears fall as she stopped fighting him. Then threw back her head and screamed as a hard contraction hit her. “Your mother also found out that one of my acid demons possessed Brady and he stuck dear, little Jessica to ceiling and set her to broil.”

”Stop lying to me! You raped that poor girl, eviscerated her and then nailed her to the ceiling. You set it up so Sam would have time to see her, what had been done to her before the flames engulfed him. Max got him out, you lost that day!”

He put her feet back up on the pillows. “You see, it truly angered the Princes, especially Ramiel, that they couldn’t just kill Sam, because you would die and that would tick off TPTB, because they were dead set against us not having our little battle. So, they have been negotiating with me for about three years now, to skip the battle, and give them our child and your neck.” He checked to see if she was crowning. “There he is. They finally hit a price I couldn’t say no to. Sorry. You are an excellent lay, a stunning pet, the kinkiest whore I have ever met, but while I’ll miss you. I can replace you and I will be unstoppable with a Knight on the payroll.” He went to caress her face and she bit his hand. He went to slap her and hit a shield. She screamed her way through the birth, keeping Cyril out with the shield. She used magic to severe the cord. She called Casey to her, she was in a shield as well, Casey healed her.

“Run far and fast my friend. When they kill me, my protection will fade. I can’t leave my children unprotected.” Casey thanked her and disappeared.

”They’ll find her.”

“Not if they die first.” Ari said.

Cyril went to call Gilchrest. She blew up the phone and shorted out the system. “You are being a bad-tempered brat.”

”You killed my mother. You tried to kill my brother. You did kill my father once before. You have shoved my love back in my face every chance you got. I am done trying to end this whole thing without being a puppet, because in trying to avoid their plans for me. I started following your plans for me. Game over. I am no one’s puppet.” She stood up. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they glowed. “You are not selling a ride on me. You are not selling my child. You are not hurting my children or my father or anyone else in my family.” She picked up her child. “I kept my power shielded because I loved you and I didn’t want you getting penis envy, because my powers are stronger. Then you had me all wrapped up in the whole sub thing. I lost my way, but seeing that woman hit my child, then hearing you sell me to Ramiel, well that unwrapped me quick. She ran her hand over herself and she had on a rust-colored denim skirt and a matching sweater, rust suede boots completed the look. She flung Cyril out of the way and walked out of the bedroom. She closed the door.

She searched for the children, they were all in the playroom. She went in and blocked the door with magic, then she did both windows. “Babies, I have a lot to be sorry for, but right now I need you to listen to Momma and do exactly what I say when I say it. You cannot trust your father if he calls to you, you mustn’t go.” She smiled at them as she took inventory of the snacks they had. “If Momma asks you to run and leave her then you must do it, or you could get me or one of your brothers or sisters killed.” She could fell Cyril’s magic pushing against hers. “Please God, let my children get out of here. I have been a fool. I have loved someone who is not capable of loving me, God please help me I still love him. What did I let him do to me, that with everything he has done, I still love him? Please God keep my family safe” Ari prayed in her head while she sang the lullaby to her children. Chellie put her head in Dougal’s lap and quickly fell asleep Dougal put his arm around her. Ari smiled when Dougal reached for Abi’s shoulders and offered for her to lay her head on the other side, she did. Ari took blankets out of the hope chest in the corner of the room, she was trying to figure out how to swaddle Joey when Asher handed her some of the boy doll clothes and the newborn diapers that Casey had always kept in the room for them to play with. She smiled and hugged him. Then shook her head at Casey using real diapers for the dolls. She stopped and raised her head in panic, if Harry the Penguin was out there, they had problems. Ari relaxed when she saw him in Chellie’s arms.

”My Angel. Stop this foolishness. If you stop. I will let the children go and bring back your mother again. You and the newest stay. You see he will go dark, no matter what you do. And they will welcome the children, but do you think Sam wants you back after you have been with me in so many interesting positions over the years?” Ari turned around, she saw that Dougal had made it so the kids couldn’t hear the vile things their father said.

”Tell you what?” Ramiel’s voice boomed out loud and menacingly. “You give me the newest version. You voluntarily let me take you for a test drive. My brother, sister and I kill your husband for you. I will let the children go before we have our fun, then if you survive my test drive, I will blink you back to the front yard of that bunker in Kansas.” Cyril looked offended. Ramiel shrugged his shoulders.

”Here’s my counteroffer. You let all my children go, feel for yourself, he has a light soul, I had him cocooned like every child before him in magic. You kill Cyril slowly while I watch. Then you can knock me up. You are actually an infernal being versus an evil, twisted human, you knock me up, it might come out dark, if I don’t protect it from any potions or whatever. You can keep me alive and your brother could have a go. One of you is bound to get a dark child. I can guarantee I will be the best you have ever had.” Ari smirked. “I am not just a human, Dagon. I am The Warrior.yes, I can read your thoughts, so we all know no one is telling the truth about letting the children or me go. But I am telling the truth about Joey’s soul. The potion made me feel woozy and horny, but otherwise, I’m fine, he’s fine.” She felt Cyril pop out. She laughed. “I think he thought you might be upset with him. I hope you are.”

”So, you can’t stay in there forever, protect your family and keep us out, Ariane. I grow weary of this game. Last offer and you can tell I am telling the truth. All the children go, including the newborn, they walk right out the door. Since my brothers seem to fancy a good, hard ride, they get it, before I get to pull the wings off the pretty butterfly, so that your Sam feels the pain as you both die. I won’t lie, he will feel what my brothers do, then his parents will watch him die slowly as I milk the life out of you. Final offer, then we bust in and you will watch your children die. Take a fiver and think about it.” Dagon smirked at her brothers. “He probably lied about her, just like he did about the child.” Her brothers glared at her and she laughed.

Ari was just about to make a choice that would probably give her children a chance. There was a crashing of the front door. She heard Asmodeus scream in agony. Ramiel roared and he just charged whoever had come to the rescue. Ari wrapped the children in a cocoon of protection. “Asher watch over your siblings. I love you.” She kissed him. “Pass it on.” She opened the door and Dagon flung a binding magic at Ari. Ari blocked it.

”Can’t let you get away, my brothers have a bet on you.”

“I would pretend to care but why should I, you and your brother will be dead in a few minutes.” Ari flung a huge glowing ball of energy at Dagon who writhed and screamed in pain as she flung a crimson ball of red energy at the children, which bounced off and slithered through the floor. Dagon threw her head back and this inhuman growl came out of her mouth. You could hear her drowning in her own blood. Ari flung more magic at her and she exploded in a sticky, bloody mess.

Ari was trying to wipe Dagon bits off of her, when something big and hard slammed into her. She found herself to be looking in the tawny, insane eyes of Ramiel. She tried to breathe, to concentrate, so she could kill him, but he was squeezing the life out of her with one hand and the other hand dipped under her skirt. She squirmed when he ran a finger through her folds. He tightened his hold around her throat. He undid his pants and pushed himself inside her. Ari screamed. She finally got her feet under him and kicked, he flew off her and into the wall.

Sam was fighting Gilchrest, it wasn’t going well. She saw Ramiel stand and laugh as he turned toward Sam, Ari prayed and telemigrated for the first time ever. She landed between Sam and Ramiel. Ramiel flung magic at him, Ari didn’t have time to shield. The magic knocked her into Sam, causing him to run Gilchrest through with a Consecrated sword. Gilchrest grabbed the sword and fell dead. Sam aimed The Colt at Ramiel and put a bullet between his eyes. He died laughing.

”The children.” Ari struggled to say, she was bleeding from her nose and ears. “Only come to you, Sam. So sorry, for everything.” She touched his face and then she went unconscious.

“Dean, please get her out. Sylvie and Charlie please come with me to get the children.” Sam held her hand until Dean picked her up then he turned and went to where Ari had come out. He had to kick the door in. “Asher, I’m your fath...” 

“I know who you are. Momma said, I was only to let you near them, no matter what.” He looked right and left when they got the door. “Where is Momma?”

”She was hurt, Uncle Dean took her out. Now we have to get you guys out.” Charlie had the newborn in her arms. “Here, Aunt Charlie, let me take, Joey. That way you have both hands to fight with.”

”Thanks Asher.” She got her mini-uzi ready.

”Dougal get behind Chellie, so if there are any bad guys you can handle them” Asher was calm and it spread to his siblings. They rounded a corner and Abbi screamed. She saw something coming towards them, she raised her little hands and her fingertips glowed amber light. Dougal, step beside his sister, Chellie, grabbed Sam’s leg. Dougal simply walk forward a step, with a large pet treat in his hands.

“Milford, stop scaring Abbi. She will blast you if you make her but if you just go back to the maze, everything will be fine. Good boy.” He got everyone back in line. “Just a Hellhound. He was doing what he was suppose to do. He went back to the maze. We can go now.”

Sam, Charlie and Sylvie just laughed and hurried the children to the doors. When they got outside, Sam told everyone to run. When they were all settled in Charlie’s SUV. All the children started crying over their mother except for Chellie. She put her little hand in Ari’s, rubbing her fingers, she started humming Ari’s lullaby in a pure, sweet soprano. Ari managed to move her fingers.

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head. Ari looked bad, she was bleeding freely from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth. She was the color of a pea soup fog. Sam could feel her heart struggling to beat. He kissed her forehead. And smiled at Chellie who continued to sing, soon Abbi’s surprisingly rich alto joined her, then Asher’s already deepening tenor joined in, then Dougal’s pure tenor joined in. Dean wiped his tears and started to sing in his soulful tenor, one by one they joined in, until everyone was singing to their ray of sunshine, and their hearts began to heal.

They pulled into the long winding drive of Annie’s home. Dougal pulled the door open and Sam took off towards the door with the still bleeding, growing colder, Ari. Annie opened the door, all the sudden she heard Azul, hiss, then she looked up. Annie followed the cat’s eyes and yelled for them to run.

”Incoming! Airborne! Hurry! Silver swords will work if you can see them, you have two coming Sam!” Annie yelled. Azul meowed a warning, then got out of everyone’s way. “Red, you have one swooping towards you from the right!”

Charlie started swinging her sword over her head and to the right, she saw the butt ugly, huge, flying demon, just as it raised its talons to gouge. She whacked off a foot and then swung around and took off the things head.

Annie felt the brush of magic against her psyche. She turned towards it, Don Stark and his wife, Maggie, had joined with her daughter’s magic, she opened up and let them in. Then she braided it together and pulsed the resulting rainbow of magic at the sky above her drive. Flaming, flying creatures filled the sky. The ones fighting had to dodge flaming corpses as they fell. Finally, Sylvie burnt everything to a crisp and scattered it to the winds.

When everyone was safely in, they all gathered to help Don, Maggie, Annie and Sylvie save Ari, if it could be done. They laid her on the dining room table. Sam asked for just a moment and Maggie told him, that was all they could spare.

”Hi, Sunshine. You may not want me to call you that, but you are going to have to wake up and tell me yourself. This is going to be more pain, which you have had way too much of in your not even thirty years. I just wanted you to know, I’m sorry, I was a fool and I don’t expect you to just pick up where we were ten years ago, I just wanted you to know I want another chance. So, in addition to your children and mother, I’m here waiting too. So, wake up even if it’s just to tell me to go to heck!” He smiled and wiped his tears.

”Sorry, minute’s up.” Maggie pushed him towards the door, as Don rolled a surgical tray beside her.“If you can’t start a fire with your fingertips get out, you will just clog up the atmosphere with your non-magical energy.” Charlie kissed Sylvie and then quickly kissed her twin.

”Okay, My Raven what do we do first?” Don asked.

”Annie, it is your home. Please lock that door and brush the room with sage to purge any negativity.” Annie grabbed a sage bundle, lit it and brushed the room. Then she left it burning over a silver plate by the open window, that was salted to keep evil out, but open to let negativity leave.

“Sylvie, do you know what Ari’s natural psyche, etc. feel like?”

”Yes.”

”While we work, I need you to be looking out for her normal signature. There is a lot of poison, both physical and magical inside her.” She snapped her finger and Ari was without apparel. “Not being a pervert. It is much simpler to look for the physical without her clothes in the way.” Maggie placed her hand above Ari’s solar plexus. Her eyes lit first with the purple light common to powerful witches, then it slowly turned sunshine gold, her eyes went unfocused. She kept her hand above the skin and scanned Ari’s body from crown to toes. Her middle fingers dipped just above Ari’s left ankle. Don took a scalpel from the table setup beside the dining room table. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they glowed like sunshine too. He cut into Ari’s ankle right behind her ankle. He dug a non-gloved finger into opening and and pulled out two small ampules made of gold from the hole. He then sealed it back.

”Annie, would you please begin the I.V.?”

Annie, cleaned her child’s hand with alcohol and then she stuck her with the I.V. needle, once she had it secured she started the I.V. When it reached Ari’s body, Maggie screamed. Don comforted his wife and Ari.

”What is it?” Sylvie yelled.

”Holy Water. Your friend, has been consuming vast quantities of something unholy, it didn’t do anything to her, but it will stay around until it is purged. If left it makes her more susceptible to their magic. Which is why a little death ball from a ticked off Prince of Hell almost blew her apart. Yet, if she had not stopped it, the long haired guy, would be very dead.”

”Bloody Hell! More? Poor lamb.” He picked up the scalpel where his wife’s finger bobbled. He again tapped into the connection. “Bollocks!” He paced away and then back. Then he made a cut in her abdomen. He got another IV bag of holy water, punctured it and poured the contents into the opening he had made. Don placed a bubble around his wife. Ari started to shriek, and convulse black goo oozed out of the opening, filling the room with a foul stench. Ari bucked hard, everyone heard vertebra break, then she went totally still, the goo still oozed out of her and went through the floorboards to return to Hell.

Don removed the bubble. “Now. She feels like just her, now!” Sylvie shouted.

Maggie’s eyes went back to normal. They focused. Don hugged her. “Had me scared for a minute there My Raven.” He squeezed a little tighter.

”Had myself scared. Max left out the part that she is The Warrior for this time.”

”Is that a good thing?” Annie asked.

Ari’s eyes sprang open. She lifted off the table, the room filled with her magic, bright enough for them to shield their eyes. Then Ari threw her head back and a geyser of black goo came shooting out of her mouth. She healed her middle. Annie realize the IV bag was empty, so she disconnected it. Carefully avoiding the geyser coming out of her child. Three minutes later she floated back to the table. They heard Sam scream, but Don stopped them from opening the door. Soon all the goo had returned to Hell through the window or the floorboards. Ari blinked a few times. “Children?”

”All five are doing fine.”

”Saw Cyril kill you. It ticked me off.” She grinned. Annie laughed, soon they all did.

Dean knocked on the door. “Can someone please check on Sam?”

Sylvie went running out Maggie and Don right behind her.

”Can you stand yet?” She sat up slowly. Then she swung her feet down carefully. Annie helped her stand. Annie maneuvered her child upstairs to the bath and leaned her against the wall. Then she helped her get in the bath, which she filled with relaxation, rejuvenation and cleansing herbs.

”Momma, how could I have been so wrong? I’m an empath, I know, _I know, _he loves me. How do you murder the mother of your wife or sell your child or offer to let someone use her in a way that you are the one that told her would kill her and still love them?” Ari sat in the water and looked lost and little for the first time to Annie.

”I am not saying your father and Cyril are alike. But they make me ask those questions. How could he have raised you, been by your side all your life, know you better than you know yourself sometimes and believe you would do something so contrary to your very essence? How could he believe it with enough conviction that he didn’t stop someone from saying foul things about you? With enough conviction that he divorced his wife because she saw their daughter, period.” She washed black goo out of Ari’s thigh length, super curly, thick, mahogany brown hair, scrubbing her scalp and hair until they squeaked. Ari scrubbed her private parts, so hard it had to hurt. Annie pulled her hand away. “I will not let you punish yourself for your husband having been inside your body.”

”No. Momma. Ramiel had his..he was inside me. It feels like he is still touching me. When he did, I got wet. Cyril said that only happens when you are excited, so I am punishing myself for enjoying a Prince of Hell pushing himself in me.” She broke down and sobbed. “Dad is right, I am a whore. If I couldn’t have kicked him off, would I let him and enjoyed it?”

”Baby our bodies protect from damage. Getting wet down there is first for protection and somewhere down the chain, a sign of pleasure. If Ramiel, had managed to shove inside, with no moisture or preparation he would have torn you apart. Your body doesn’t decide not to because it won’t stop him from killing you. Close your eyes.” Ari did, Annie rinsed her hair. “ When you think of your love for Cyril, how does just the love make you feel?”

”Sad, hopeless, needy, desperate, Dark, kinky.”

”Keep your eyes closed and think just about how loving Sam, right now, in this moment, makes you feel?” Annie soaped goo off her baby’s arms.

”Like he is the only reason to take my next breath, complete, home, afraid that he won’t want me anymore, like the months I was with him, were the only time I was ever close to Heaven, because it is where his touch makes me float.” She opened her eyes. “Momma, did you do something?” She wrinkled her eyebrows.

”I removed any feeling I felt that told you how you were supposed to feel. You told me what you feel, not what you have been conditioned to feel. You may feel like Sam betrayed you as a friend, but his love sounds like way more happiness than Cyril’s.” Annie scrubbed her daughter’s back clean of goo. “You took ten years to finally kill the person who was trying to make your child sick and would’ve killed you, if Cyril wouldn’t have killed her for it, because they need you to kill yourself. You killing the person who had been poisoning you for almost ten years. That is not dark, that is your fuse finally running out. You feel sad because you have been offering him unconditional love for ten years, and you know now, he will never be in a place where he believes you or can return it. You and Sam had sex as children. I am betting that the man who could describe BDSM to your godparents, is a little kinky himself. And unfortunately, there will always be a part of you that will remember what you felt like when you left that hospital in Kansas. You thrive on love and the only one to offer it was Cyril. He offered you love, gave you all the things you dreamed of, he even gave you back Asher and Abbigail. You will always love him for the good. You will always be disappointed by the bad, because you don’t even hate that housekeeper, you dislike her and wish she had given you another choice.”Annie scrubbed Ari’s back.”Clear somethings up?”

Ari nodded her head. “Momma, are the same two rooms in the basement vacant?”

”Yes baby.”

”I need to cleanse and bring our things here before he destroys stuff.”

Annie’s eyes glowed a silver, shimmery light and she looked downward. “I changed the dimension. Everything should fit until you decide where it is going permanently.”

“Thanks, Momma.” Ari’s eyes glowed gold. A breeze from the power needed to move their belongings blew both of their hair. The ground trembled slightly. “All here. All clean. I have clients that are not going to get their gowns on time. We may have to do the fitting the day of, offer a discount and to be on hand to fix any alterations needed.” Ari stood there dressed like Ari. She had on an antique blue, gauze asymmetrical broomstick skirt. A white gauzy button shirt swirled with antique blue and sage, with a huge ruffle down the front that covered the fact it only had two buttons over her middle, underneath she had an antique blue lace bralette. She had lacy antique blue pumps on. She fixed blue chalcedony in Marcasite drops to her ears. Then, Ari took a couple of deep breaths.

Annie puffed with pride. “Lead on general. Your loyal lieutenant is at your side.”

Ari laughed. “Please only go to the store if your sisters will go with you, otherwise, except for online orders we are closed until Cyril is dead and you are safe or I am and you are safe.”

”Don’t even say such things. You will win. Love is your weapon and he cannot hope to beat that because he doesn’t even understand it.”

”A good leader prepares the troops for the worst and prays for the best before every battle.I really don’t remember who said that, but it’s very true.” Tears filled her eyes. “Could you find out how a home birth, without hospital stay can get recorded, so he has a birth certificate and social security number, etc.? His full name is Joseph, after Jo, Maximilian after Max.”

”That’s nice baby. You do know your Aunt Ellen will be calling him Jomax before long?”

”You are assuming that she will have anything to do with any of us, beyond making sure you are safe and the world doesn’t go dark.” Ari staggered.

”Baby?”

Ari teared up. “Momma, Dad is down there. He is sober. He wants to see both of us.” Ari took a couple of deep breaths and straightened her shoulders. She came down the last step and turned into the living room with military precision.” She picked Joey up and called the children to her. “Asher baby, would you please take all the children to the room right back there. I set it up with your toys and plenty of snacks for your guests.” She handed him Joey. 

“Asher, I’ll take him. That way you can help Alexander, he is very scared. I think you make him feel safe.” Abbi said. It was the strongest Ari had ever heard her voice sound.

”Okay, Abbi, thanks.” He motioned to Alexander and Bojo. “Ben will you come with us, it will help keep the little ones calm.” Ben looked at his Mom and Dad, they both nodded their heads. When she was sure the children were in the soundproofed room, Ari squared her shoulders.

”I am glad you are here, Dad. I promise we will talk later. For anyone, I haven’t seen since the funeral or for almost ten years, it is good to see you. I hate being out front, but I am. You can’t fight this battle for me, but by doing what I ask of you, you can help me win.”

”Please don’t do the speech from “Braveheart”. Dean joked. Everyone laughed.

”I don’t know it by heart, or I might.” She sashayed back and forth across the entrance of the living room. You couldn’t call her daughter’s walk pacing. “Pamela, first, I am glad to meet you. I can feel how very, very psychic you are. Would you please get connected however you feel safest and strongest and see what the word is in The Veil?”

”Sure thing. I’m sure with three Princes just passing through, it is buzzing.” Pamela rubbed her hands together in glee.

”I am not hearing what you would expect. I can feel them in the veil with their brother. Sylvie could you torch their bodies, without burning down the castle? When he’s dead, the price from selling it, blessed, cleansed and consecrated will make a nice college fund.”

“How do you know he won’t have changed it.”

”He is too arrogant to think anyone here is a threat to him. I have the house warded. He can feel magic, but he can’t tell how much, who etc.” Pamela kissed Ash and Annie showed her to her divination room.

Sylvie and Charlie looked to where the children had gone, both wondering if they would live to ask Dean to donate his swimmers.

”Yes, what are you orders, General Bambi?” He smiled maniacally at her. He was buzzed by being with his whole family again.

”Come here please.” He came to her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. Dean look lasciviously at Sylvie’s cleavage. Dean looked at Ari and shook his head yes. Then he leaned in and whispered. “Jo and I talked about it. She is actually okay with either way. I’m not sure I am.” Dean blushed.

”Why? Wife’s permission, stunning, built female, until the job is done. Who are you and what did you do with my brother?”

”Just feels weird, I’m married. She’s my sister. I’m married.” Dean blushed again.

”Sylvie, Charlie, come here, please.” They walked over. Charlie lightly thumped her. “It broke my heart the way you looked after the children. I knew you both wonder if you will be here to have a child, you will. I thought I would just ask the weird question for you. Please don’t be mad.”

”Ari.” Charlie was looking at her murderously. “I am not going to be mad at you in that stupid way ever again, I wasted too much time.

“I can do it magically in about five minutes. Why don’t three of you follow me into the dining room. Actually, Dean why don’t you get my little sister, so she can hold your hand?”

Ari had Sylvie lie down on the edge of the table. Her mother had cleaned up the mess very well, you couldn’t even tell what had happened here. Sylvie held Charlie’s hand and looked terrified. “You need to relax for me, my sister.” Ari touched her and the tension seeped out of her. She smiled at her.

”Thanks.”

Dean and Jo came in. Dean got Jo settled in a chair. “I’m not about to watch my husband do the horizontal mambo with my sister, am I ?” Jo asked nervously.

”No silly!” Ari smiled. Dean laid down on the table next to Sylvie. Ari turned out the light. Moonlight trickled in.

”Please hold hands.” Ari asked them. When they had their fingers laced. Ari looked at Charlie. “My twin, please let go of your wife’s hand unless you want to end up pregnant too.” They all laughed when Charlie dropped Sylvie’s hand at warp speed.

”Please close your eyes and picture Sylvie with her belly full of baby, both healthy and strong, Sylvie glowing. Feel the joy, the anticipation, the fear, the nervousness, the wonder, the possible names for a girl or a boy. Now both of you trace the timeline backwards, the bump getting smaller, still feel joy, there is nothing wrong you are just remembering the night of passion when the child was conceived. Dean, lights out please, picture a particularly passionate and special night with Jo, a little more shadow please, there are things I do not need to know. Sylvie, lights out please, picture a wonderfully passionate and special night with Charlie.”

”Feel their skin, smell how they smelled, remember how your hearts swelled with love, remember how they made you feel.” Ari’s eyes began to glow with power. Jo and Charlie looked around as more moonlight filled the room and couples began to chant promises of love and fidelity to each other, the power in the room took on a distinctly female feeling. Dean moaned in pleasure. Jo blushed. Sylvie keened and shouted Charlie’s name. They were both approaching climax in their memories.

The air filled with arousal, Jo and Charlie both moaned, Charlie plopped down in a chair. Tension built along with the arousal and pleasure soared into the room. Sylvie bowed her back and gyrated her hips. Dean writhed on the table and thrashed his head back and forth. He groaned. Sylvie shouted Charlie’s name. Ari cupped a hand over each one’s lower belly, she pulled her hands up, throwing her head back in pleasure. She clapped her hands together and locked her fingers together. “As I will so mote it be.” The light of the moon returned to normal, the chanting stopped, the air was still full of pleasure, but it was pleasure spent. “By the power of three times three. I beseech you Lord, let this babe rest and grow in safety.” The light came back on. Charlie stood on shaky legs. And smoothed her finger down Sylvie’s face. Sylvie opened her eyes and smiled at Charlie, then she nodded her head.

Dean sat up. He forgot where he was for a minute and adjusted himself. The women giggled. “Come on stud let’s go get you cleaned up.” Jo said as he hopped down from the table.

”There are clean clothes in the bath room on this end of the second floor.”

”Thank you, Dean!” Both women hugged him and kissed him. “Thank you, Jo!” They kissed and hugged her too. 

“It was my pleasure.” He chuckled at his choice of words and so did Ari. “I am glad I could do this for you. You both are going to rock as Moms. Jo took him out.

They turned around and tackled Ari and hugged and kissed her. She giggled.

”So, will everything else be normal?” Sylvie asked. 

“In a couple of weeks, go see a midwife, please save me the grey hair and have her be a homeopathic practitioner. The less junk that goes in your body and medicines, even vitamins can be junk. Use your power and instincts when you choose her.” Ari wobbled. She sat down heavily.

”Ari!” They both shouted in unison.

”I’m okay. Just need to sit and recharge. I forgot I gave birth this morning, killed a Prince of Hell, then fought another one that almost raped me, before he hit me with a negative energy ball, then I got cured and healed. It’s been a busy day.” She smiled tiredly.

“What do you mean almost raped you?” Charlie yelled.

”Shh!! I don’t want the whole house going into treat her like she is a wounded, lost kitten mode.” Sylvie glared at her.

”What happened?” Charlie asked gently.

”When Ramiel was choking me, he pushed himself inside me. He didn’t even get to move before I kicked him across the room” She wiped tears away. “He bought a ride and neck snapping rights for a hundred grand.”

”He wanted me to suffer, have Sam watch him debase me and then he was going to make Sam feel it coming when he snapped my neck. I guess before long we will be hearing from the Knight that Cyril had planned to bind in servitude.” Ari looked out the window. “I just had an insane idea, but that Knight could be upset enough that Cyril had planned to keep her on a leash forever, to help us.”

”We can run it past Dean when he finishes cleaning up.” Charlie said.

”Was it good for you too, Charlie?” Sylvie asked. “It should be both us who felt really great when our child was conceived.”

”It rocked!” Charlie exclaimed happily.

”Yes. It was amazing.” Ari agreed. They both gaped at her.

”One of the maids wanted a child, but she didn’t want a boyfriend or a test tube. So, I read around until I found a magical working, because that is more than a spell. I did it for her. I had to hold her hand and direct what to think while I did the same. It was hard to know when to pull back so only she got pregnant. That is why I never touched either of you during the ritual. I can live without another child, right now. I would like to have one with Sam where we are together for the whole pregnancy and the babies are safe the whole time.” Ari looked dreamy for a moment. They both hugged her.

“Sylvie will write a spell with the elements we know from the other two Warriors?” Sylvie nodded her head. Ari took a deep breath and stood. They followed her out into the living room. She smiled at her sisters and walked over to her brother.

“Charlie can you and Ash.” Ash squeezed her tight, she turned and squeezed him back. “I missed you too, my big brother.” She sniffed. “Can my computer gurus check for demon sign. Cyril is crazy good at schoozming demons into thinking that he is offering enough to take on impossible situations. Plus, he had already been promised an allegiance with a Knight of Hell, named Abaddon. She may still decide to work with him, to take down a being of the light.”

She turned to Annie. “Momma, will you please brew up every protection brew or potion and every damage causing brew you can think of, when they are ready they can be used with vials to cause grenades.” Annie laughed.

“Jack.” He stood and hugged her. 

“Sometimes it is hard being a kid. I know you would never hand the world to the bad guys. I was concerned you would let them kill you, but you would not stay willingly one day past ten years, either.” He hugged her again.

”That means more than you know Jack.” She hugged Krissy. “You grew up gorgeous”

”You’re even prettier than I remembered. And you still glow.”

”Thank you. Would the two of you break things down, the way only people like us can, from only book sources. My library is downstairs labeled library.” They nodded in unison.

”Don?”

She blushed. Maggie hit him. “Ignore him. He is male, he can’t help himself.”

Ari giggled. It sounded like wind chimes. Don and Maggie wondered why everyone just stopped and smiled when she did it? “Well we did put on quite the show for anyone who could feel it.” Ari blushed again.

”First, thank you for saving my life and removing all that demon blood and potions to make Joey dark. Second, smart money says, “Why don’t you check out Antiqua?” However you might be safer here with numbers and I am sure there is an area where all those years of living will help out.”

”We already talked. We are heading to points unknown until this is over.” Don handed her two bloody, open, gold ampules, and the contents that had been in it, in a plastic baggie. “Recommend burning that. It is a right nasty bit of Craft, it is. It was in your ankle, it would trigger uncontrollable lust whenever he wanted it to. The other one contains a bunch of herbs one being Vervain, separate they are for the most part positive healing herbs, mixed together with ill intent and the blood of a satyr, they become a potent causer of abject fear, distrust, even hatred. There were also herbs that could break apart a relationship. Placed in your ankle next to the bone, you wouldn’t know it is there and others would be afraid of you. The teas were all potions for whatever he wanted done. He took someone who has a healthy sexual appetite and then put an on button in her that would have you turned on, when he really wanted you to feel ashamed for feeling how you felt. You being an empath picked up the emotion and amplified it.” She tossed it into the fireplace and burned it. “Whatever you may be filling towards a tall, long-haired guy, who hasn’t taken his eyes off you once. Well, that is all you. However, he did a spell and placed it inside you, you are under the most power compulsion spell, I’ve ever seen. It makes you love him.” He patted her shoulder. “You may have felt something genuine right after your break from your family, right up until, you had someone to love with your heart and soul, a child. You stopped feeling love for him and gave it to your child. The child probably only survived because he saw the possibilities of having an heir to help control his vast holdings. Make sure that God or whoever you believe guides you, has told you it is time before you go after him. He’s wicked powerful and right now, you just aren’t mean enough, the power is in you, but you’d wound, before you’d kill, given the choice.”

”I wish you luck, but I felt his power when I was isolating those ampules. Even together we couldn’t stop him. He seems the vengeful type. He is older than any recorded civilization, thousands upon thousands of years honing his gifts, always dedicated to the Dark, which rewards as generously as it punishes severely. Right know, you are a baby mouse and he is a T-Rex, stay away from one on one, as long as you can. I will ask the gods to watch over you, and I would very much like us to be friends, because if you wait, you will win. Be wise. Blessed Be.” Maggie looked worried.

Ari hugged them both. “I will wait. I would love to be friends. Max cared about you, you must be good people. You are packed and it will switch based on location. The least I can do is send you.”

”Save your energy. After moving a house full of furniture, you need to hoard your power.” Maggie took her hands. “He won’t attack in four days, because you are expecting that. He knows you will never stay with him of your own free will and you will not destroy yourself in the next four days. So, he will bide his time. It could be a week or a year. He wants to kill those you love so you have to live with the pain, so staying together right here in a sunlit, well warded home, is what’s best for all of you.”

”I am thinking he will attack within the next two weeks. You are off balance because he didn’t attack when the ten years is up, but he still has you all tensed up and while you are together it betters his chances at your loved ones, than if they are all over the country.” Don said. “You have what it takes. You just have to believe it. If he can make you doubt, it gives him power.”

”Thank you both so much. Blessed Be.”

”And you. They poofed and were gone.

Ari turned around and asked Jo, if she would like to take a nap. The fact she said yes, told everyone how exhausted she was.

”I will take her up, if you tell me which room?” Dean said.

”Turn right, it is the Fifth door on the right.”

”I am not sure we have five doors upstairs let alone on one side.”

”My businesses have done well. I bought it for Mom, when I sold a wedding dress and three red carpet gowns, and about four paintings. And I gave Mom back her inheritance when she came back.”

”I am so proud of my little sister I am about to burst.” Dean smiled as he whisked Jo into his arms.

”I am proud of you too, big sister.” Jo yawned.

”Thank you. It is nice to have so much of my family back.”

”Remember, forgiveness needs to come from both sides. I know my Mom and Aunt Mary are not proud of themselves. Maybe you need to be the one to start the conversation.” Jo said as she nuzzled into Dean. He started upstairs.

Ari walked over to the handsome man sitting next to Theo. She stuck out her hand and he stood and shook it. “I’m Theo’s husband, Cole. It is nice to meet you at last. I can tell you right now you need a non magical foot soldier, I’m here. You need someone who is good in figuring out where the monster is, it’s not me.”

”You’re a hunter. You’re alive, you are better than you think at knowing where the monster is.” Ari smiled.

”Never thought of it that way. You’re right.” He laughed. “I’m going to talk strategy with John.”

”I never thought I would see the day when the kitten could disperse her troops without holding onto Sam or Charlie for dear life.” Theo said. She opened her arms and Ari went into them and squeezed.

”Theo. I have missed you so much. We have so much catching up to do. She placed her hand on Theo’s still flat belly. “I think you would be an excellent babysitter, but because Cyril would enjoy hurting your baby, I will wait until this is done. I am not going to put my sister into danger like that.”

”You’re bossy. I love it!” She started crying. Colt came and collected her.

”She’s a crier?” Ari smiled at Theo.

”Oh boy, am I?” She cried harder.

”I’m a fainter or a puker or both.” Ari admitted.

The phone rang, without thinking Ari picked it up. “Dupres residence.”

”I will skin you alive for destroying the antiques in the hall.” Cyril said through clinched teeth as he picked up the leg of a Victorian hall table. “Where is my money, you thieving conniving, whore?”

”It was my money too. You told me that repeatedly. So, I took my money and had our accountant make donations in both our names to agencies that worked with abuse and torture survivors. I thought it was only appropriate that since you spent ten years torturing, abusing and brainwashing someone. The only reason you are angry Cyril is because you have got contracts on your head because word around Hell is that you tricked the Princes to their deaths. And you don’t have the money to hide, in the places where you won’t be found. Relax, I left you a few hundred million. I left it in a new account in The Isle of Mann. You just need to figure out what order the ten digit account numbers go in and what I used as a pin. You were smugly secure that I was waiting like a puppy for you to come back to me. So, I made good use of the time and reallocated you’re funds. If you come at me through my children again, I will burn it all to the ground.”

”I could change my will so, if you somehow managed to survive, you won’t get a dime.”

I paid your lawyers quite well to hold up any and all changes to your existing will. Leave the petty crap alone. Build your strength for the battle.”

”I thought your love is unconditional and unending. This is not something a woman in love does.”

”I do love you, Cyril. I love you for saving my life. I love you for fathering three of my children. I love you for how good you made me feel, when I felt so alone. I love you for the chance to sell my dresses and share my art with the world. I will always love you for those things. I will still kill you if you lay a hand on my children or my family. I will end this stupid battle once and for all. Unfortunately, to do that, I will have to kill you. I am just hoping you will do something unforgivable and I can kill you easier. Oh! I found all your little hidden potions and ampules. They were sad. There was a time before I knew you were lying about my family, when you could have ask all of the things the potions and ampules did and I would have voluntarily allowed it. Now, all we have left is who TPTB wanted us to be. My family safe versus you and your lies, etc. No contest my family wins. Goodbye, Cyril.” Ari gently put the phone back in the cradle and sank down onto the ground. 

“Something fundamental is broken in you if you ever like going toe to toe with an enemy. So, celebrate the fact that was hard, especially when you have to love him when you say whatever words the very scary Sylvie comes up with. Because if it is and you are as cool as you were today, he’s going down.” Cole said as he helped her to her feet. 

“We are going to see why we have not heard the children.” Theo rubbed her shoulder.

”Soundproof room, I didn’t want them hearing us talking about stuff, but there are three women here who can see and hear them. Alexander and Bojo, just informed Dougal that he has a cool big brother.” She got tears in her eyes. “They both hope they are good at being big brother’s and Chellie came over and said she had two of the best big brothers in the world. Now Sally looked up from where she is reading a book and told Abbi that she must be a good big sister because Dougal and Chellie were good.” The tears fell. “Abbi told Sally that they are both just good, because she has been too afraid to be very good at it. And Dougal says you are still a good big sister because whenever I’ve needed you, you have always been there” she listened a bit. “Dougal, gathered all the kids close by and he told them that when what is coming happens, it won’t be like when Harry fought Voldemort, it will be like the Battle of Hogwarts and even though they are children, some of what’s coming won’t care. Leaving would just make them in more danger and would give their parents more to worry about, because all of their parents would make sure they weren’t in danger and go far away if that would help, but his Stepdaddy would just hurt them to hurt their mother, to hurt any of the grown ups, because they love us all. So, we have to do what we are told but be ready to protect ourselves too, so the grown ups won’t get hurt worrying about us.” Ari smiled. “Dougal would bet cash money that anyone in the room with the last name Trenton, knew how to fight like anyone with the last name Winchester knew how to fight.” She looked into Sam’s eyes. “Asher told me that it was a secret and we aren’t supposed to tell anyone” Chellie frowned at her big brother. “Chellie you are right. Remember Momma Said there would be a time when we could tell because we aren’t ever going back to...” Dougal took a big breath and clinched his little fists and then let the breath out and opened his hands. “She said we would never, no matter what have to go back with Cyril.” Dougal pulled Chellie onto his lap. “Our Momma knew that Cyril would hate us, if he saw our real birth certificates and social security numbers and not the ones she lets him keep with the legal papers. We all have the last name Winchester like Abbi and I’s real daddy and she’d made sure that our last name was Winchester, so we were all one family, and the father who would love us no matter if she was there or not was Sam Winchester. He was a daddy we could be proud of. She made us promise, never to say anything because he would do worse than slapping you and I, Dougal. She said if Cyril knew he would hurt us, even the girls, if he knew that we had been taught that the long-haired man was our Daddy. She thought of sending us away, but Sam was mad at her, she wasn’t willing to risk that he wasn’t as good as she thought either, because she had trusted us with Cyril and she shouldn’t have so, she would keep us close. She said when today came, she would make sure he never bothered us again. Ben came over and sat down. He told them, that no one had to be scared because his Dad told him, that when Uncle Sam, your mother, my mother, my father, my Uncle Jack, my Aunt Krissy. He motioned over the Trenton kids. Your mother, your father, Aunt Charlie and Aunt Sylvie faced off against anything together, they were unstoppable and if we promise right here and now, that we are here for each other no matter what, we will be unstoppable too, that love was a mighty thing and when parents love their children, it is even stronger. They are together again and they are gonna kick this evil dude hard in the butt” Ari laughed. Go Dean! “So, tonight we play and tomorrow we practice how to handle something bad coming at us, because even parents only have four sides and can only see three. Did that sound like a plan? Everybody yelled yes. Okay, now, our parents might not realize they are hungry, he will see about maybe pizza. Dougal is asking what is pizza? Ben said that not getting to have his favorite food would suck, so, he would do his best to make sure that his cousins got to taste the best food ever.” 

“He’s coming, act like we have no idea why.” Ari said quickly. They all started talking to each other and look surprised when Ben walked in.

”I know you are doing the grown up thing, but can we get pizza? Please, Dougal has never had it, none of my cousins have. He looked at Ari. “I am Ben. Aunt Ari are you anti-pizza?”

”No, their stepfather didn’t think it was elegant enough for his children to eat. It’s nice to meet you, Ben.” Ari smiled, her full watt, brighter than the moon smile and Ben blushed. She hugged him. “Please inform the junior world-saving team that we will have pizza too them and soda, as soon as we can. Oh, Ben. I will get some root beer, with no caffeine for Chellie. Can you make sure she doesn’t drink any of the other pop?”

”I like root beer. Aunt Theo do your kids like root beer?”

”Yes.”

“You are brilliant, Ben. Then it will all be root beer and she can have whatever is there. Thanks!”

”You’re welcome. I think pepperoni would be a good starter pizza.”

”I agree. I’ll get them ordered.”

”Thanks.” He remembered not to run in the house and walked quickly back to the playroom.

”Cole and I will order the pepperoni starter pizzas and root beer. Any requests? Ari, I already know, no caffeine and tons of jalapeños, right?” Theo went to the phone. “Anyone else have any restrictions? Our Sally is not eating meat this month because she realized that is where Wilbur and Babe were originally headed to be turned into meat. She’ll be over it in another month and be packing away meat whenever she can.” Everybody laughed. Theo put that receiver down. “We will find another extension to use. The adult people we are leaving in this room know that the fate of the world depends on them working things out, so they will talk.” Cole just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Ari smiled.

”I am going to go first. I don’t feel like being polite.” Ari said in a soft, but hard as nails tone. “Sam, I think we can save what we have to say to each other until later. I am pretty sure the message sent by getting hit with a fireball meant for you, cleared a lot of debris out of our way.

”It cleared it all away, Sunshine. I will stay and you can yell at me or it can wait, whichever you decide.”

”Why don’t you go ahead and get cleaned up, you have that smelly goo on you. Sorry.”

”I think you kinda don’t need to say that word to me for the next decade.” He walked up to her. They stared into each other’s eyes and they both cried and both laughed. He leaned down and kissed her without leaning into her, but he still put all he was feeling in it. When he stopped she sighed.

“I wanted that the other day. I swear I will never take it for granted again.” 

“I am going to take a shower. Your Mom and her house are cool.” Sam said as he backed out of the room.

”I will not be talked to like a wee child, Ariane Rhiannon.”

”Then sit there, be quiet, let me have my say and prove it.” Ari said. She sat down on the couch across a lightly finished shaker style square tiered coffee table. 

I kept seeing a cold November day when I might possibly be dead or trapped in my body while it died around me. When I had no idea what would happen to my children. I knew that day that demons had shredded my father’s body and he had let them, to help me. A day when I sat across from my godfather while he called my other godfather to tell him that their third musketeer was dead and his kid was not far behind him, unless she goes to her enemy. My godfather looked at me and took my drying out hand and promised me that no matter what happened he would be here for me.” 

“The three times you deserted me, I won’t mention in chronological order but in order of the pain they caused me.  
  
“The day of Alicia’s funeral when I saw the four of you, and you couldn’t be bothered to talk to me or look at me with kindness or hug your grand godchildren. I stood there at one of the two friends I had left’s funeral and for the first and only time, I wished myself dead, because I was so sick and so tired and so alone. I knew he was going to kill me soon, because he hated me. I just wanted a safe place for my innocent babies. My twin said she would take them. So, when he beat me, kicked me and raped me repeatedly on the ride home. He hates to fly, so even though I get carsick, we drove. I didn’t make a peep, because as long as he was getting his jollies torturing me, he would leave them alone. I was so sick when we got home. I couldn’t stand alone, he just went inside. The children tried to help me up. Finally, the chauffeur, Henri risked his life and carried me up to my room and called Casey my maid to tend my children. Henri asked Casey why he didn’t just end it, Cyril knew I was not going to kill myself. Casey told him, the buzz downstairs in Hell was he had plans for the child and my blood. Cyril came to bed that night. It was the worst he had ever been. I thought when he choked me out the last time, he would just leave it. The next morning I woke up feeling weak and tired, but I had to check on the children. The housekeeper was trying to make Chellie sick and Asher called her on it, so she hit him. I saw her and used my power to kill her, no one hits my sister or my children. When I went to tell him that the housekeeper was dead I heard him talking to Ramiel and heard what they had been trying to do to Joey and heard Cyril sell a ride on me for 100k with the added bonus of being the one to snap my neck. I knew I had to get word to Charlie to come for the children.”

”I was so cocky when I got on the plane to save Dean. He said you would reject me and I told him he was wrong. He wasn’t. I kept sending you letters because your physical addresses were the only way I could reach you. You changed your phone numbers, email addresses, when I called the garage or the yard, none of my family could come to the phone. I thought when you saw me in person and I had come to help Dean, like a good sister would, that you would realize that I wasn’t dark, that I was me. You attacked me, all except Momma, so I gave her the information to make her own choice and left a way you would know how to reach me if you wanted and I went back to Colorado and gave up on getting myself out, because I had Momma and that was it. I put my energy into my store, but mostly into my children, so maybe you could find it in your hearts to love them, they are just babies.“

“You knew the lore, as well as I did, you knew that I was not a fighter. You all knew the only reason I survived being raped and left for dead was the love my family gave me. The doctors told you, that loving you and being loved by you was my super power. When the love was gone the only way I could save the world was for him to kill me by mistake because only my suicide would hand him the world. I fought this battle the best way I knew how. I am not evil. I knew when I started drinking the blood that if I went dark he won, but I also knew he couldn’t change me.“

”The first one, the one that hurt the least was metaphysical. When he stole me from the hospital, I was brain dead. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen had there place so sealed up against me, I couldn’t reach Jo to help her, to lie to her and let her think I was okay. I loved her so much, I couldn’t stand seeing her suffer, so I was going to break my promise and lie to my little sister and tell her I was fine. So, my spirit went to my soulmate but he was locked deep in the cell the Princes had made for him. So, I looked for my brother and asked him to help, but he wasn’t sure how, you told him to stay away from me before he ended up like Sam. When I was too weak, Sienna went and begged for help, but Uncle John was ready to kill her for talking to Dean. When Cyril finally reunited my essence with my body. My astral form saw my ties to all four of you break, I felt you reject me in your sleep. Then Sam pushed me away. When I opened my eyes and the horrible pain of so dark a spell on my Light soul was excruciating. Cyril was the one holding me, bathing my face with cool rags, feeding me ice until that next wave of agony hit. He held me when it was finished. He listened to me and I think maybe a part of him wanted to agree with me and just exist. I think in that moment, he loved me. I didn’t realize I had a lust potion coursing through my body. I thought I had found someone who could love me.” She looked at each one of the five faces. “That’s what I have to say. I will let you say what you need to say, but I don’t know if I will ever open myself up like that to you, so you can hurt me like you did. I am fairly certain, I will never trust you with my children’s lives.” Ari realized she was clenching her fingers and gnawing her lip and she made herself stop and sit back, cross her hands in her lap, and put on the mask she wore around Cyril that said, there is no one home who you can touch enough to hurt. Her mother walked in and sat beside her, rubbed her shoulders.

”I just wanted to remind everyone what was in the ampules under her skin. One was filled with a powerful lust spell, and a compulsion spell. As he told her he was teaching her to be a proper sub, he is causing lust at inappropriate times so she thinks she is a whore. He is forcing her to be with others and then telling her she is a whore or maybe some kind of ondine or sylph. The other one was filled with the ingredients for a powerful fear spell. It would take love and replace it with fear, distrust, thinking the worst, not being able to think a single good thought about the person, the spell was cast on.

”Why didn’t it get you, then, Annie?” Ellen asked.

“Because, I carried her for nine months, more than I wanted my husband when I came back I prayed to see who my baby became. Between mother’s love and a few prayers, it could not make me see what is not there.” Annie answered.

”She is being nice, aren’t you Aunt Annie?” Jo said from the stairs. Dean was right behind her.

”Yes.”

”Well then Annie, be un-nice.” Ellen quipped.

Dean stepped in front of his pregnant wife. “It could not effect any of us, who never stopped believing in Ari, for even one second. Aunt Annie loved her with a mother’s heart. I never for one second have thought Ari could or would go dark. I believed that if he showed her love while everyone else wasn’t, we could lose her to his love, but she would never ever hurt us or allow us to be hurt. When you were being chased by demons, she begged him, to just take her, and leave you alone.” Dean said to Colm.

“Someone who is going to hand the world over by going dark, doesn’t gouge her wrists open beforehand trying to forfeit and protect who she could and free who was out of her reach. Jo, never doubted her sister would let him kill her before she would turn and possibly hurt us. It’s why we don’t see much of you guys, because we didn’t want to hear about how evil, Bambi had become. She told us to stay away, because she didn’t want us to cause strife by visiting her but I guess when we didn’t answer the invites we never got, she began to think we had given up on her too.”

”Even, Sam stopped loving her just long enough to fall under the power of those herbs. But the minute he touched her at the funeral, when she was so close to death, he felt what she felt for him and for her children. He has been coming back to life ever since.” Jo said.

Annie, Jo and Dean went down a hall to another room, soon they could hear the television laughing.

”Okay. I’ll go first.” Mary said. “First, thank you for risking your life to save my sons. Dean would have died from his injuries after the semi rammed him and you fought off someone to come save my son. I should have known you weren’t dark simply because you showed, but I saw your eyes glowing red around the edges. I would love to blame the ampule, but apparently I failed you before that, by not believing you had what it would take to be a Warrior. Then you showed up for Alicia knowing what kind of reception you would get from us, but Max needed you and you came. You were so pale and scared, but my brain told me it was an act, like the used car salesman in the expensive suit you were with. Even though I hurt you again, you still made sure that if you died before I knew the truth, you left word that you still loved me. And for the first time since Sam thought he got Jess killed, he was engaging in conversation, he was thinking about something besides law documents, he was planning how to get you out of there before the time was up. He was willing himself to die when you did, like the legend said, he stayed in Lebanon with us for the first time in years when we went home. I know you told Max, that I would be the better choice for assisted suicide. Not because you were mad at me, but because you wanted it easier for your friend. He said something about you singing right before he signaled to fire.” Mary looked at the woman in front of her and prayed she got a chance to know her.

”I was singing “All Through The Night” to him. It was our group lullaby in college, during that one golden semester, when everything seemed possible still.”

”I know this will always be too little too late. I am sorry honey, you do not know how many times, I would go to think of dessert and say to myself, Ari can make Velvet Sin cake or Dean’s favorite apple. Then I would remember and it was like you had stayed dead, but the pain was worse, because you were alive but I thought you not you anymore.”

”I never stopped loving you. Never stopped wanting you there when I would go into labor or to tell me if a praying mantis was too much for this tree in some painting. But, then I think of how you looked at me at the hospital and it hurt. I think what I said about never letting myself be open like that or trust you again, has probably changed, okay has changed, but I need a night to process what it means to my children and me. Because trusting you means you can hurt my children, if you decide I’m evil again.” Mary nodded her head and wiped her tears away. 

“I owe you an apology for the way I have treated you, when your last word in your first life was to me and you called me Momma. But I have spent a lot of time going through photo albums. And I noticed that I never treated you like you were capable. I never told the other non-family to just leave you alone. I said to leave you alone, that it wasn’t fair to make fun of those of us who were different. I gave them and myself permission to not expect anything much beyond book learning, sewing, cooking and cleaning from you. I was in abject terror from the minute your friends figured out you were The Warrior. I asked God, why did he do something so cruel, how could someone who cried if there were raised voices ever fight the darkest human on the planet. I started expecting the call that you had cracked under the pressure and killed yourself, I never thought you would go dark. I thought putting you up against The Adversary was like putting Bambi up against a hungry Yeti. You talked to trees and butterflies and The Adversary had HK demons as pets. I kept remembering your reaction to Lisa, finally after sixteen years of her being mean to you, and you socked her for trying to hit Jo. I remember that reaction being reliable enough that it led you to the trap she had set.” She wiped her eyes. “And now the fact that I am telling you this and you are not even crying, makes me feel like I never really understood you to begin with. But I do know I love you, Sweetgirl, and I am sorry for letting you down.” Ellen sniffed.

”You did treat me like I was special needs most of the time. I knew you loved me, so I tried not to let it bother me. It made me upset with you, when you found out I was pregnant again and totally blamed Sam. It took two of us to get me pregnant, so two of us should have been more careful, not just him. You were the one it hurt to hear your name, after the way you looked at me at the hospital. I had nightmares. I will always love you and I forgive you, but like I told Aunt Mary, it stopped being me I had to worry about the minute I became a mother. I need a night.”

”Sunshine, what is the code to the gate so the pizzas can be delivered.” Sam asked trying not to notice that his Mom was crying and Ari was just misty-eyed.

”He might have sent smokers to kill anyone here to mess with me. He knows killing any of my family would weaken me.”

”Since Mary and I have already been flame roasted we will go down to the gate and get the food. We will be careful.”

”Please do. The code is: 2437954. The exact amount we were in the black by the first month after opening the store. We were able to payoff our loan, that first month.”

Sam leaned over and kissed her. The phone interrupted him. “They are on their way.”

”Be careful my Aunties!” Ari went and stood in front of Sam, he put his hand on her hip and she didn’t flinch away. She came back. “You two have anything to say?” Ari looked at her terrified uncles.

”I have no excuse for not thinking you could do it. You have already heard what we thought when the ampule was in affect. I love you, kid. I loved you and it broke my heart when I thought you were dark. I loved you when they brought you in, full of blood and black goo and I thought you were dead. I loved you when you calmly informed us of how much we had screwed up and then said we could each have a say and you would listen. I have never been as scared as I was when you disappeared from the hospital. I was a jerk. I didn’t think things through and just know you couldn’t go dark. But, I never stopped loving you. Do I deserve another chance to make you feel like worm snot? No. But I’m asking just the same.”

”I love you Uncle Bobby.”

”You can have a month, if you promise to kick this guys ass!”

”Uncle Bobby there are children in the house, if they are walking around saying that. I know who to sick Aunt Ellen on.” He laughed grabbed a quick hug. I am going to the little boy’s room before the line starts. He scurried down the hall to the bathroom.

”All I can say is I’m an idiot. I loved you from the day you grabbed my nose when you were born and I will love you when I am taking my last breaths as an old man. Please forgive me. I did promise and boy did I not keep it.”

”I forgive you, but I am maddest at you, Uncle John. You became my hero after a Dad was taken. Give me processing time and I have loved you too! Now, I have to ready the troops for mess.” He laughed at her and hugged her.

”Malcolm Malloy. You hurt me too, but the thing that hurt me the most is you climbing into a bottle and doing a foolish thing like divorcing Momma for not Leaving me. I will love you forever, you are my father, but you want my forgiveness, then you stick around, no skating when we sleep, because you can’t stop him from killing you again, and when I kill him and this thing is over you go to rehab and then, and only then you show up with Momma’s favorite flowers and you fix your marriage because she still loves you!” She kissed his nose like she used to, then she scampered down the hall. He looked up and saw his ex-wife. “What she said Malcolm Malloy.” She kissed his nose and went back to her brews. Colm smiled for the first time in a long time.

Sam carried two pepperoni pizzas and two 2 liters of root beer, with paper plates and napkins tucked under his arm, back to the playroom. The first thing that struck him was how quiet it was. Everyone in the room under six was asleep, except for Joey who was sleepily nursing from his mother. He couldn’t resist, he rubbed his finger down the tiny cheek and then across the breast that fed the baby. Her eyes closed in pleasure. He gave Ben the pizzas and handed Abbi the plates and Dougal the napkins. Asher was leaning against a bookshelf watching his mother with so much love it almost hurt to see. Sam walked over to Asher.

”Asher you are the man of your house now. So, I am asking your permission to date and spend time with your mother.” Asher turned far too serious hazel eyes like his to him.

”Will we live like this?”

”If I am understanding your question. I won’t keep you on lockdown all the time. This is just...”

”No, Dad. If I say yes, will we get to eat normal food all the time? Will Momma sing softly while she feeds Joey? Will I get to see my cousins a lot? Like this, no one yelling or screaming, no monsters in the backyard, no more Momma not being able to take care of us because HE hurt her so bad, for something stupid, that she has to stay in a dark room, while Casey treats her wounds. Will my brothers and sisters be safe?

Sam took a chance and grabbed Asher into his arms. “I promise you HE will never touch any of you again and you will see your cousins all the time. Your Gram and Granpa, both sets will be able to see you whenever.” He pulled Asher back and noticed Dougal, Ben and Abbi watching. Your Momma and I have to fight HIM, I would like to promise you that we will be fine, but I will not lie to you, and even though your mother is powerful and I can fight humans well. I can’t promise, no one can, that we will win. I can promise that if we lose, your grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc. will make sure you still live like this. They won’t hurt any of you, they don’t care whose your parent, they just love you.”

”Then yes, you can take over as head of the family. I don’t want to wait, to have a Dad I am proud of, not afraid of. I want to know that they are safe. I want to see Momma smile. I want to eat fried chicken and mashed potatoes and not coq au vin and rice pilaf. I want to go to school and make friends, we know how to hide the magic.”

”Then if your mother agrees that you going to school is okay, you can.”

”Are you going to get Momma pregnant again?”

”Asher!” Ari whispered embarrassedly.

Sam looked in Ari’s eyes, they sparkled like they used to. “If she wants to have more than we will definitely have more.”

Dougal looked at him with angry grey-green eyes.”Will you hurt her and make her scream the bad way?”

”I will never hurt her physically and I will try not hurt with words. The thought that someone could make your Momma scream, in a bad way, makes me angry and sick.”

”I am going to put Joey to bed and I want to show your Dad how I do it.” She expertly bent and picked up a stuffed kitten that looked like Azul, who watched the kids with a sharp eye. “Behave, chew slowly, and no putting beans in your ears.” Abbi laughed and it was wonderful to hear. Ari misted up. “I love you baby!”

”Me too, Momma!”

Sam asked if he could hold Joey. Ari smiled softly. She handed him the sleeping newborn. Sam settled him into the crook of his shoulder and supported his back and butt. His hands large enough that he had the baby’s head.

”I have a request.” Ari put a sound bubble around them. “ Those that can will listen just to make sure we don’t mess things up again”

”What is your request?” Sam whispered.

”If you can’t love the others like you love yours, please, never let them know it. The sperm donor who created them, used them as bargaining chips, they knew he doesn’t love them” She wiped a tear away. “I know even as much as you hate Cyril, you somehow love me even though I had children with someone who is willing to use those children. I made my own choices, I can live with consequences. Sam, two of those children that aren’t legally or genetically yours, they have been told horrible things about the reason why they were created. It is a blessing from God that they know it isn’t true, but listening to Dougal, if he is rejected by another father, I might lose him, the only who struggles with the Dark, unless Joey does.”

”I already love him. That little dude has courage.” Sam smiled. It reminded him of him.

“He takes care of both his sisters if he can. If they are under the bed hiding. He and Asher each take a corner. The bed is heavy an sits against the wall.” 

”The thought of them having to do that, because you were hurt and couldn’t help them, makes me so angry with myself.” Sam kissed her softly.

”I hate that I can’t go on the offensive. I just have to wait for his next move.”

Dean came to the door frantic. “Your Mom sent me for you! Something’s wrong! Jo is in trouble and the baby is not the right direction!” Ari jumped up and ran upstairs skipping steps, in heels. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads.

Dean opened the door when he got to it and ushered them in. Jo was in the middle of a horrific contraction, she was screaming and trying to do her Lamaze breathing. Ari brushed the hair out of her face. Calm filled the room, Jo’s features relaxed. “Breathe normally, or as normal as you can when your sitting on an erupting volcano.” Jo’s color evened out. 

Ari closed her eyes and matched her breathing to her sister’s, when she opened them they glowed like sunshine. She scanned her hands over Jo, muttering words every now and then in Gaelic. She stopped over the baby, she flattened her palm over the bump and turned it clockwise like she was washing a car, she did this a few more times. Blood started to flow out of Jo. Ari said something in Gaelic to her mother, who answered, then shook her head no. Annie got up and Ari sat between Jo’s legs. “Dean keep her talking, she needs to stay awake.” Annie stuck her hands into Jo and Jo glowed from the inside. They could all smell burning flesh, Jo screamed. The blood stopped. Jo got stronger. 

“Jo push and bare down, hold it, hold it. Okay. You can relax for a moment.” Annie kept scanning Jo’s heart. She looked at her daughter. 

“She is on the verge of a heart attack, this pregnancy has been poorly managed. Her blood pressure was too high and has been enough for them to be treating it with their chemicals, but they weren’t.” Annie whispered through her child’s mind. Ari looked worried. She touched Jo’s leg and her hand glowed through all the blood and other things on it. She grimaced.

”Jo, honey, Push.” Jo’s face got redder for a moment, then it was back to pale and sweaty. “Hold it. Hold it. okay. Relax.”

Ari winced and held her chest. Then she turned back in. “One more time, Jo. You can do it. She is beautiful. Push, hold it, hold it, hold it.” Jo screamed and Ari swayed. Ari grabbed the baby and placed her on Jo’s belly. Annie cleared the mouth and airways, magically. The baby yawned and cried. The sisters smiled at each other. Ari spread her magic over Jo and healed her completely. Dean had a picture of him cutting the cord. Annie had the baby cleaned up. She handed her to Ari. “She is 6lbs, 12ozs, 21ins. long. Dean what is her name to be?”

”Willa Ellen Winchester.”

”Willa Ellen Winchester, May you always know the light and love of home and be surrounded by those who love you all your days. Willa, given so that when you put on your helmet to battle injustice it will shine as a beacon to others to also fight. Ellen, given so that you will never forget that the light of your love and your soul are mightier than any weapon forged against you. You come from a long line of those who fought simply because it was the right thing to do when faced with injustice, oppression, greed or hate. May you never be afraid to put on your gilded helmet and continue the tradition and enrich it. God’s blessings on you for all your days, my goddaughter.”

”I’m so happy you are here. When I dreamed of having his kids you were always by my side, pushing gently, telling me I could do it.” She kissed her baby’s head. “I know what you did for me, for us. Thank you.”

”I love you both so much.” She hugged and kissed Dean. She went to turn back to Jo and she collapsed, she convulsed, hard enough they heard her vertebrae grind together, then she went still. Dean felt for a pulse, there wasn’t one, he went to begin CPR.

”Dean no!” Annie shouted. “There is poison coursing through her body. It was set to flood from an ampule that was missed, if the others were removed. It might be topical as well.” Annie closed her eyes and silver flowed out into the room. She frowned as she pushed mentally on her child’s heart, until it started beating. Then she directed air in through her mouth and nose, until she breathed. Annie screamed in agony, her nose, eyes, ears and mouth started to bleed. She was choking on something. Dean did the Heimlich and a huge glob of black, green, yellow and red phlegm erupted out of her and landed on the carpet with a wet, sizzling splat, it started to eat through the carpet. It erupted in flames and fizzled our before it could eat through the floor. Sylvie entered the room.

”Aunt Annie this is black arts powder based.” Sylvie said. The room filled with a sulphur smell and Ari started writhing in agony, Sylvie magically blasted the corset off and they all gasped, something was moving under the skin of her stomach. It pressed against her skin stretching it, trying to break free.

”Angelica, black pepper, the hair of someone she loves who loves her back.” Annie started thinking out loud. Sam ripped a handful of hair out and gave it to Annie who patted his hand. “Tulip, mum, rosemary, salt. stay with her Sylvie.” Annie raced out of the room. 

The thing in Ari’s body stretched her skin again. There were red striations were her skin was starting to tear. Ari screamed and bucked. Sam grabbed a wand of rose quartz. “I have never stopped loving you, I never will!” He stabbed her stomach with the wand. The thing shrieked. Sulphury smelling smoke started pouring out of her openings. She shrieked in agony. Then lay still. She had a slow, thready pulse and her breathing was shallow, but she wasn’t writhing in agony anymore. 

“How did you know that would work?” Sylvie asked.

”Annie was naming things that would be the opposite of stuff used to make the poison. He hates her as much as he loves her, maybe more. So, the crystal used to symbolize love, wielded by someone who loved her, might kill whatever was about to hatch out of her.”

”Might?” Dean shook his head. “He stabs the love of his life in the gut, with a might work.”

Sylvie smiled at Sam. “It worked.”

Annie came running back in, she held her daughter’s head up. Sam pulled Ari so she was upright. “Hold her mouth open. I am going to use a syringe without the needle to push it in.” Sam nodded. Annie filled the syringe and shot it down Ari’s throat. Sam held her mouth closed and Dean worked her throat until she swallowed it. It was a slow process, but they finally got all of it in. Annie and Sylvie both started healing chants Annie working on the hole in her belly and Sylvie on her heart and lungs. Sylvie cried as she healed.

”What is it?”

”She had a heart attack. I’m healing the damage, but she was already close to death before the poison.” Sylvie said.

”She took the strain off my heart with her empathic abilities, so I wouldn’t have one from high blood pressure. One minute, my heart feels like a vice is squeezing it and then it was gone.” Jo cried.

”You couldn’t have stopped her, none of us could, you’re her little sister.” Sam said.

Sylvie went back to healing. When they both were exhausted and could do nothing else that night. Ari was in a coma. Annie drew a bath and Sam carried her in and took off her clothes. Then he placed her in the tub. “Call me when you are ready to take her out.” Sam cried while he bathed the blood and soot left behind by the smoke of her delicate skin. He was just holding her crying when there was a knock at the door.

”Who is it?” Sam sniffled and wiped at his face.

”Charlie, may I come in?

”Yes.”

”Figured you can use some help. I won’t ogle your goodies and you can do this easier.” Charlie washed, Ari’s stomach and front. Then reached up for shampoo and worked it through her hair. Sam helped tilt her head back, so she could rinse it, then she put on conditioner. “We can leave it while I hold her up, so you can wash her back and her privates.” Sam kept crying while he let Charlie hold her up and washed her thoroughly. Then he took her back and Charlie held her head back while he rinsed her hair. “We need to wash you both off from sitting in that water. Sylvie said it was burning a hole in the carpet. You don’t want residue left behind. “Sam, I saw your wanger when I was 14. I figured if such a wonderful wanger did nothing for me, I must be gay. You need help. So, it can be me or Dean who is not interested in your equipment, but though he has seen hers, is Dean so he will still get a charge.” Sam stood up with Ari in his arms then Charlie turned on the shower and he stepped on the spray. Charlie efficiently and quickly rinsed both there bodies off and helped get their feet when the water had drained. Sam decided they were okay, soot wise, because they smelled like tulips. He stepped out of the tub. Charlie sat down and Sam placed Ari in her arms while he dried and lotioned himself. Then, together they dried Ari and Sam held her while Charlie combed through and braided her hair. They took sides again for lotioning and Charlie slipped on one of Sam’s gigantic tees as pjs. They took her to her room. Charlie stayed with her while Sam took care of something real quick.

Sam stuck his head in the room where the new parents were. “I can bunk with Dougal tonight, so you can get out of here, it smells and there might be germs in here that could hurt my niece.”

”Thanks, Sam.” Jo said.

They were all exhausted, but they had everyone settled in for the night. Sam relieved Charlie and curled up in the chair in Ari’s room and watched her still face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part three, not sure how Long it will be, but it will exist! So, if you are still with Ari and Sam, hang in there!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please with sprinkles, whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a cherry on top, leave kudos and comments. 😊


End file.
